


The Vow

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Kids, Marriage, Memories, Olicity Sex, Oliver and Felicity Queen, Sex, Smut, olicity - Freeform, olicity future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 61,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teaser<br/>[ I think Life is full of moments and moments of impact. ]<br/>The truck screech and couldn't stop and smashed into the back of them. Felicity went Flying fruit The windshield of the car. And the only reason the car stop because of the Lamppost. They were rushed to Star city general .<br/>The doctors so what happened car accident the man is stable.<br/>For now keep them in this room .<br/>about the Woman who was with him.<br/>The doctor said she's critical.</p>
<p>So this is based on the vow but with arrow and Olicity. It will follow bits of the story but not all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cause all of me Loves all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I love the film The Vow and so I thought. Why don't I combined two things I love the film and Olicity and Arrow. if some of it's not spelled right it because. I have dyslexia but I want to give it a go . If you don't like the story please don't say anything . If you love the story tell me you can find me on Twitter @victori96572376 . And I am getting a beta that there away at the moment. Disclaimer I don't own Arrow . 
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

<http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/681202693130596353/photo/1>>

In a part of Star city on the Eastside in a small old Cinema where they were showing Skyfall The Bond film .

Oliver and Felicity just got outside .

I still can't believe you've not seen that film.

I did just get back from the island films won't really important to me back then and pop culture as well.

Well you're lucky that you have me because I love James Bond the suits are just so yummy.

God no why would I want James Bond when I have a hero.

Who has a thing for Green leather and tying people up.

And punishing them when they're bad.

And I wouldn't want him inside me.

I mean inside my ear Oh god.

how is it my mind says things I said to you eight years ago.

I don't know I like it is one of the reasons why I married you.

Oh please tell me the other reasons why you married me.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

He bent down to look at her eyes then he kissed her and said one you what I never knew I always wanted .

And then he bent down and sucked on her ear she gave a low moan.

And he looked at her and winked .

And selfishly I wanted it for the rest of my life.

He looked into her eyes to make sure that she knew that she is everything to him.

She smiled and said I love you he captured her lips and then said I love you too.

He said so what was the reason why you married me.

Felicity said One your abs and your beautiful blue eyes and You opened up my heart in ways I can't describe.

he smiled and they he kissed her with so much passion .

They looked across the street .

Wow said Oliver it has snowed so much more than when we went into the Cinema.

It wasn't even meant to snow today.

Felicity said it is so beautiful I still get excited.

Oliver smiled at Felicity and kissed her head .

Come on Donna hopefully hasn't Made William crazy you know how my Mom can be Said Felicity.

They run to the car Felicity nearly fell but with Oliver and ninja skills he got there in time.

Felicity got into the car and Oliver got into the drivers seat Oliver turn the radio on and Felicity turn the heating on .

she said my hands are so Cold.

Oliver said give me them I will warm them up .

She gave her hands to him there he started blowing on them and then rubbing them.

Then he said is that better. Yes thank you .

Then she kissed him on the cheek.

Then they started driving to their house was just out of the city it was one of them homes just like in England were just so darn cute.

Funny enough Oliver is the one who found it Felicity remembers saying " why do you want this house I thought you'd want to live in the penthouse?

"I just never saw us living there forever this house I can see us having children and growing old together.

"And you reading to our grandchildren on the porch. Said Oliver."

Oliver was playing with the radio and found a song he liked.

Then he started the sing very out of tune.

Felicity smiled Oliver 8 years ago would never sing The one thing he was good back then was doing growly voice .

And of course the salmon ladder one of her favourite things.

One thing when they bought their house she may Diggle and Barry put the salmon ladder in the gym.

Because there was one in the green arrow cave as she calls it As much as Oliver didn't like the name he secretly loved it at the same time .

He did say that there is a salmon ladder in the foundry and no point having two of everything.

"Oh I guess I won't put the shower The one with the Seat in are home because we have got one in the Green Arrow cave.

It's a shame because I know you enjoy that one when we are together.

"But as you said there's no point having two of everything "

He Said I will get Diggle and Barry on it straight away but we still having the shower with the seat.

She was bought out of her memory and Oliver was really going for it he was so handsome dear god he couldn't sing.

"You like this song" said Felicity.

Verse 1:]  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

[Pre-Chorus:]  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

[Chorus:]  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

She was giggling said You're making me cry i'm married to Oliver Queen who is so cheesy.

Oliver Put the car in stop he was waiting for it to turn green.

Felicity said I was online and if you have sex in a car you more likely to get pregnant.

Oliver looks at Felicity said are you being serious.

her she unbuckled her seatbelt she started kissing him.

[ I think Life is full of moments and moments of impact. ]

The truck screech and couldn't stop and smashed into the back of them.

Felicity went Flying fruit The windshield of the car.

And the only reason the car stop because of the Lamppost.

They were rushed to Star city general .

The doctors so what happened car accident the man is stable.

For now keep them in this room .

about the Woman who was with him.

The doctor said she's critical.

The doctors were removing his shirt with scissors .

What was weird none of them look to his scars they just looked at what his injuries were I guess they seem worse .

He looked around for Felicity he need to know where she was.

That's when he could hear the beeping of the Machine that was keeping Felicity alive at this moment keeping her with him .

Every think they've gone through flashed through his mind Malcolm, Slade, Ra's, Damien dark, and many more .

He we had the machine was telling him that Felicity was still with him and fighting.

Until he could hear no beeping of the machine his own heart machine started to go crazy.

one of the nice nurses said to him and "they're taking her into surgery okay she'll be fine".

I name is Marie "i'm going to be a one of your nurses today I'm going to look after you but right now we need to get your heart down to a normal level" .

he looked at the Lady she was in her mid 50s with Brown hair ,cut to her shoulders .

There was something about the lady what made him trust her .

Even after all these years he didn't trust people easily he gets the island would Never leave him it was a part of him and always will be.

" Sweetie your see your wife again but we need to get you better as well. "

" Okay please look after I can't live without her " said Oliver

End of chapter 1


	2. Oliver Queen and Felicity Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am getting a beta that there away at the moment. Disclaimer I don't own Arrow .
> 
> So enjoy and let me know what you think. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Posta http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/681202693130596353/photo/1

Running through the hospital Diggle and Thea they made it to the desk of the hospital.

Hi can I help you she said . 

Thea said a few moments a go my brother and his wife came in. 

Can I have the Names. Oliver Queen and Felicity Queen .

Diggle said "Donna is ringing me I'm just going to take this and then I'm going to ring Barry but do you think I should ring Laurel".

Thea said "I'm sure felicity would want her to be here but I'm not sure about Ollie . 

"Maybe she just stays at home and will let her know want we have more news". 

"I think you're right I don't think Oliver's head will be in the right place at the moment to see her "Diggle said . 

Thea said "OK I will see you later. 

Thea looked at Diggle he didn't have to say anything he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it and that's what she needed in that moment. 

Then he walked away to ring Donna and tell her the news. 

Her heard a young woman saying family of the Queens

"One of the doctors came out and said family for the Queens ". 

"Yes that's me "Thea said. 

"Hi i'm Oliver and Felicity is Doctor and you can call me Alex"

"Hi Thea said how are they? " 

"I think we should talk in my office"

Thea was crying now "Oh god it's Bad News". 

Sweetie Oliver is stable but Felicity in surgery she hit her head and a bit swollen but when . 

"I hear more news I will tell you ok". 

"If you want there is some coffee in the waiting room". 

Thea said "OK. She can't believe it." 

She so happy that her brother is okay at the moment. 

But this will kill him if a Felicity doesn't get through this. 

Sign she goes to the coffee maker and make some coffee for her and Diggle and Donna and Quinton .

it's still weird her out that even that her brother didn't get married to Laurel or Sara that Oliver Is son-in-law to Quinton . 

She guess that they were always meant to be in a weird way. 

It was a surprise when Donna and Quinton got married it was all Vegas and everything much to everybody surprise. 

The funny thing is they got married before Oliver and Felicity even did.

Is much is surprise was a everybody was really happy for them . 

Hi Donna it's Diggle . 

Hi Diggle i've been trying to get hold of Felicity and Oliver I can't they was meant to pick William up an hour ago. 

He took a breath before he told Donna they were in a car accident . 

Oh god I knew Something was wrong I could feel it. 

How is my baby if she hurt is Oliver Hurt.

"Just give me one minute". 

"Donna can I have a hot chocolate" he said .

"Yes you can but after William brush your teeth you're staying the night okay". 

Ok said William .

"Sorry about that Diggle have you heard anything shall I come there".

"Quinton is here so he can look after William". 

"Yes I think it would be good if you come I think Thea will needs some support". 

"Okay I'm on my way now I'm just getting my keys "said Donna . 

"Okay I will see you there "said Diggle. 

Donna cancelled the call .

Quinton came out and said "is everything okay"?

"Where is William" said Donna . 

"He's brushing his teeth" said Quinton . 

"Good make sure he brushes they because Felicity keeps on saying that he doesn't do them very well at the moment.

"Okay I'll make sure" said Quinton .

But Donna what's going on something is up" .

Donna did no how she was going to say it . 

The words tasted like lead in her mouth . 

She started to say Felicity and Oliver have been in an accident". 

"I don't know if they're okay but can you look after William.   
She started to cry and said " I need to see my baby" . 

"Go to the hospital now". 

" Yes I will look after William " said Quinton. 

Donna walked out before she left she said "I love you and I'll let you know if we hear any news". 

"I love you too"said Quinton.

The drive to the hospital was like a blur she didn't even know how she got there she was on autopilot. 

She had a feeling it wasn't good news. 

She arrived at the front desk of the hospital she can even remember parking the car. 

I'm mother of Felicity Queen and I husband have been bought in she said in sniffles. 

Hi i'll just check where they are.


	3. Barbiturate Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please write and comment it mean a lot. 
> 
> Posta http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/681202693130596353/photo/1

3 hours later

Donna, Diggle and Thea where sitting in the waiting room they  
haven't had any news about Oliver or Felicity. Whenever the nurse came pass them they would all look up and hope that it be something good then be disappointed when they only got sad smile.  
Diggle phone started ringing and they all looked at him. He looked at his phone like it would have all the answers, hopefully it would .

He said to them "it's Lyla, hopefully she will have some news about the accident.”

"Hi Honey.”  
“Hi Johnny, so I got Argus to look into it and it was a drunk  
driver who hit them. I don't know if it was a woman or man because they left the scene after. If I get any more news on that I will let you know, but how are they doing?”

That's one thing he loved about his wife, she knew that he was slightly holding it together and hearing her voice and her telling him what happened helped him a lot .

" At the moment all we know is that, Oliver is stable and Felicity is in surgery,” said Diggle.

“Johnny do you want me to come to the hospital?”

"No stay with Sara and Sam, how is he?"

"He's fine, he's just a bit restless at the moment. He is very excited  
for Christmas at the moment as well.”

Diggle smiled at that, he couldn't believe Sam is 3 and Sara 6 years old. He was just looking forward to when Felicity and Oliver would have another child because they both love William and I think they both know that it would change things but it would be  
for good.

"Honey I better go Sam is trying to take Sara’s pudding, I swear  
felicity has rubbed off on him he loves chocolate chip ice cream with mint, said Lyla.  
“Okay I'm not sure when I'll be back home.”

"Stay there they will need you I love you "said Lyla.

"I love you too and kiss the children for me " said Diggle.

"Before I go,” Lyla said “they will both get through, they are fighters  
and the strongest people we know I’m going now "Said Lyla.

 

Diggle went back to the group and said "That was Lyla just checking to see how they are.”

Thea looked at Diggle there is something else that he wasn't saying, working as heroes you can tell when someone is not  
saying everything. And Donna didn't have a clue she was just sitting there staring at the wall.

All of them could see Doctor Alex making her way to them.

She said "Hi my name is Alex I am Oliver and Felicity's Doctor."

Diggle put out his hand and shook the doctor’s hand.

Said "Hi my name Diggle and this Felicity's Mom Donna."

"Nice to meet you Diggle and Donna.”

"So I have an update, Mr Queen is going to need time to rest."

"But as for Mrs Queen there were some complications in her surgery, so we have put Felicity in a barbiturate comas they are used to protect the brain during major neurosurgery, and as a last line of treatment in certain cases of status epilepticus that have not responded to other treatments because patients are often seriously ill or injured, and are under general anesthesia and in a coma, careful airway management, which involves some form of mechanical ventilation, is needed. We don't take this lightly.”

"I have to be honest with you it is serious, this is the only way we  
can make sure."

Diggle said "So what does this mean?”  
“Mr Diggle this means at Barbiturates reduce the metabolic rate of  
brain tissue, as well as the cerebral blood flow. With these reductions, the blood vessels in the brain narrow, decreasing the amount of space occupied by the brain, and hence the intracranial pressure, said the doctor. “The hope is that, with the swelling relieved, the pressure decreases and some or all brain damage may be averted.”

"Several studies have supported this theory by showing reduced  
mortality when treating refractory intracranial hypertension with a  
barbiturate coma."

Thea said “Will she ever wake up?”

"Yes,” said Alex. “Plus we are controlling it because it's induced coma she will.”

"So when we feel [citation needed] Once there is improvement in the patient's general condition, the barbiturates are withdrawn gradually and the patient regains consciousness."

"But this doesn't mean that barbiturate-induced coma can reduce  
intracranial hypertension but does not necessarily prevent brain  
damage."

"We will know when Mrs Queen wakes up,” said the doctor.

“How long will it last,” said Donna.

Alex said “As long as you're mindful of these things you can see  
someone through a period like this.”

"How long is that period?” Said Thea.

“It really depends on the injury, whether it's a brain injury or seizing. One patient was kept in [a drug-induced coma] for six months. Obviously, that's the tail end of the distribution. It depends on how the person is progressing and the nature of the injury. What the neurologists or [intensive care unit] doctors do is try to have them come out as soon as possible. In a case like Gifford's they have swelling. If they see the swelling recede, then they may try to lighten up the coma to see if she can come back and see what her level of function is, but it might be a week or it could be six months we have the best doctors looking after Mrs Queen, said Alex.

"You can call her Felicity, " Said Donna.

"Okay,” said Alex. Felicity can have visitors in a couple of hours  
she's in a private room if you want,”

“I can take you there now there is a little aerial for families of coma patients.”


	4. He needs her like oxygen without it you're not alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the person who normally checks my work is busy. so any spelling mistakes or it not making sense is all down to me and I'm sorry for that. 
> 
>  
> 
> So enjoy this page and let me know what you think.

4 hours later

Thea was sitting in Oliver's hospital chair. 

It reminded her when she was in the hospital because of Sara since then .

She's been in hospital another 15 times 5 for herself 2 times for Diggle The two worst times was when Felicity was in hospital . 

The first time was when Damian dark attacked the limousine it was horrible They just got engaged .

They all lost her for a moment but she was a fighter. 

After that William's mum died by Damian dark . 

They all thought he was the worst person ever come across . 

but they were wrong they all came across a new person this person was nothing to do with The green arrow it was to do with Felicity and her passed. 

She doesn't know much of the details but 3 thing she knows happened . 

Felicity lost something was really precious to her and Ollie did as well . 

even to this day They don't really speak about what happened .

The second thing is a certain date always makes Felicity sad and it's not the day that she was kidnapped. 

What ever happened it drove Ollie to kill The guy and he's only killed two people for Felicity . 

The first was the count and the second was Damien dark . 

What she knows Ollie didn't have a choice . 

but with this guy he did but she's never seen anger and revenge in Ollie eyes before. 

She knows at the beginning Ollie killed a lot of people . 

Then Felicity came in his life and showed A different away . 

And the thing is when Ollie came back after the island he wasn't the same. 

He was closed off and cold . 

When Ollie tells me how he met Felicity and that he tried his Playboy and his charm on her and it didn't work. 

And he said that he so glad he met her and that she lights his way. 

And he said in his vows when They got married that he would go through hundred years of an island just to meet her because . 

She is everything to him and he would've never met her if he wasn't on the island. 

He needs her like oxygen without it you're not alive and that is what Felicity is to him. 

But I'm really scared I can't lose my brother again . 

If he does lose her there is no words to describe or he will be like . . 

She doesn't know how they Will keep Ollie from losing it. 

Thea no she should text Laurel But Ollie and her haven't been close since . 

He found out she knew about William and never told him.

They are only just speaking now. 

Thea :  
"Hi Laurel just to let you know Ollie is shortly going to wake up soon I will tell you when we will know more." 

Laurel :  
"Hi Thea thanks for let me know I've been freaking out it's on the news i'm glad Ollie is okay but how is Felicity?" 

Thea :  
"it's not good news they put her in a induced coma The doctor said she might be in it for a week or six months.

"But it was really bad I have heard from one of the doctors but that her heart gave out three times. 

Got to go Ollie his waking up . 

Will speak to you soon. 

Laurel :  
said "Okay I will try and find information about the accident. 

But she knows it was wrong and she wish she could go back but she can't. 

Finn is Felicity was the one got Ollie to speak to me again he was so angry and hurt. 

We didn't speak for a year. 

Felicity got angry at him and I remember what she said to him.

"Yes you have every right to be angry at laurel ".

But Oliver you kept William from me for a year . 

i'm still speaking to you so get your head out of your ass. 

And speak to her you been friends too long for you to give it away. 

Socio so much to Felicity and she bought Ted into her life as well who she loves so much. 

 

Felicity is the glue that holds the whole group together. 

We would be lost without her but she will get through this she is a fighter I'm on the strongest woman that I know. 

Oliver was in a dream it was when he was engaged and what he said to Felicity .

He can remember all what he said to her .

Someone who stood beside me when times were darkest. She's the one who lights my way. 

Felicity Smoke Would you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth? 

Then he was flooded with memories of Felicity went Flying fruit The windshield of the car. 

Had another memory of when Slade had a knife to Felicity's throat and what Slade said to him. 

" when her body lies at your feet, her blood wet against your shin.... " .

And she has been in danger so many more times than that moment and every time he thinks he's going to lose her.

And if he ever did two things he knows would happen .

He would let the darkness in again or he won't see any more reason to live. 

He remember what Slade again said to him. 

"How many people can Oliver Queen lose before there is no more Oliver Queen? " 

 

To that answer it would just be Felicity .


	5. Lighthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have somebody checking my work now so from this point it will be checked. And hopefully it'll be updated every week or two weeks . I write this back ages ago so it does not line up with the story of arrow from episode 9 . But I am sorry for how long it has took me to update.  
> . So enjoy :)

Diggle doesn't know really how to start this conversation. This is the type of conversation where nobody ever knows what to say. 

How can you tell your friend that your best friend been in an accident and you're not sure if their wife will wake up? 

“We have all been through so much but this could break everything, Felicity is our lighthouse . I remember the first time I met her” Diggle smiles . 

He remembers when Oliver was drugged by Count Vertigo and when Oliver gave the worst cover story ever.  
(Oliver says "Actually, my buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company".)  
("He says it’s fantastic for curing hangovers but I am very particular about what it is I put in my body".)  
(Felicity says "I’ve noticed, I said ‘not noticed’, right?”)

It was the first time Oliver ever smiled in front of Diggle.  
He knew from that moment Felicity Smoak would be a big part of Oliver finding in his humanity.

Even though it took Oliver 2 years to figure out that he was madly in love with the IT Girl, she was so much more than just Oliver's partner. 

To Oliver she was Felicity and was his sunshine. 

He remembers when Oliver didn't even kill when the doll maker took Laurel but When the Count Vertigo took Felicity he killed him . 

Well that's when he knew Oliver had deep feelings for Felicity. 

But his best friend was a idiot .  
Barry came in the picture it woke something up in Oliver, that Felicity wasn't a girl she was a woman and if Oliver didn't get his head out of his ass he would've lost her. 

But then his friend had to sleep with Sara, when he just said to Felicity I just think that it's better to not be with someone that he could really care about . 

Oliver doesn't know but Felicity saw him with Sara. He thought that would be the worst . 

But he was wrong his friend was an idiot and when Oliver kept William from Felicity for a whole year. 

Oliver did lose Felicity for a bit she was so hut. She forgave him and said "if you ever do that again Lie to me I will leave you". 

Diggle couldn't be more proud when she told him what she had said to Oliver.

But the thing scares Diggle the most is without Felicity there is no Oliver there is no green arrow and there will be no man left. So saying to Barry about the accident makes it all real. 

Diggle gets his phone out and looks through his contacts to find Barry. He takes a breath and then rings him. 

Barry picks up  
"Hey John what's up has Felicity locked you guys out again that was so funny last time. "  
"Hey Barry".  
“Wasn't it because one of you tried to touch her babies and you were eating big belly Burger near them?” Barry laughed  
“Barry, Oliver and Felicity were in a car accident " said Diggle . 

Just silence on the other line as Barry takes in a big breath.  
Diggle knows what he's thinking they've known each other so long now.  
If one survives and the other doesn't they would've lost both of them. 

"Are they okay?" said Barry in a broken voice  
"Oliver is okay just a few scratches” said Diggle.  
"That's good, how is Felicity?” said Barry.  
"It's not looking good they put her in a induced coma because she has swelling on the brain. Barry I don't know she might not wake up and if she does she might have memory loss. I know she's a fighter but it's not looking good".  
"Do you need me? I can be there in a flash " said Barry .  
"I think I will need you when Oliver wakes up at the moment he's asleep" said Diggle . 

"What happened to them I know they're in a car accident but Oliver is the most safest driver when he has Felicity in the car Diggle?” said Barry  
"It was a drunk driver but I don't know I just have a feeling that this wasn't an accident" said Diggle .  
“I can get Cisco to look into it if you want?” said Barry .  
“Yes if you could look in to it. Lyla has looked in to it but she's quite emotional at the moment with the pregnancy " said Diggle. 

“OK I'll get him on it. How far is she now?” said Barry.  
"She's 4 months pregnant we don't know if it's a boy or girl we wanted it to be a surprise ".  
"I got to go Oliver is probably waking up now" said Diggle  
"OK please let me know if anything happens, I'll be there" said Barry "And oh should I tell Sara and Ray I have a way to contact them now "  
"Yes if you could do that Barry I’ll speak to you later if I have anymore news " said Diggle . 

Diggle was walking to Oliver hospital room when he thought of his wife and his children and how he would feel if he was in Oliver shoes. 

He knows Oliver wants children so much surprisingly.  
But he learns with Oliver he is full of surprises . 

He heard one of the doctors say yes Mr Queen has woken up that they had to sedate him.  
He wanted to see his wife and he had put his hand through the door .

A lady doctor said “I’ve never seen something like that it took 4 or the men to pin him down”.  
“How is Mrs Queen” said the male doctor  
“Well the surgery and had complications, so we had to put her in a induced coma. I think were going to keep her in for about two weeks and then if there is an improvement but will have to speak to the family” Lady doctor said 

Male doctor says “so what happens if there isn’t any improvement ?”.  
“I will have to talk to the family about what we should do with Mrs Queen but at the moment she is quite a fighter” Lady doctor said


	6. You gave me the light even when I was in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new poster for The Vow   
>  http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/733018007975436288/photo/1  
> . 
> 
> Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years, Pt. 2    
> youtu.be/Am9rvhUTrpA

The Vow 6 

 

Two weeks later. 

Oliver has been sitting in the hospital bed for two weeks, he has barely moved from Felicity's side. 

He has seen Donna, Diggle ,Thea ,Barry, Ray, Sara and Roy, they have all come to see Felicity. 

He didn’t remember much when he woke up he wanted to see Felicity. They wouldn't let him so he punched the wall and broke his hand, which wasn’t one of his best ideas. Then they put morphine in him to knock him out. 

Then he had one of the best dreams ever.  
Him and Felicity were in the bed .  
He was stroking her bump and then he moved down and started to kiss it, saying “sweet pea I can't wait to meet my little boy”

“I can't wait to see him as well”  
“Thinking of names and I'd like to call him Tommy” Felicity bites her lip and then looks up at Oliver. 

Before he can say anything, the dream is over and he has hit back with reality.  
All his muscles ache, as does his heart, he can't lose her he won't survive.

Two weeks before

"Mr Queen you can go and see your wife now" said Alex, the doctor .  
Donna went home to check on William, Diggle went home to Lyla and his children because Lyla is pregnant. 

When he found out the news he was so happy for them and slightly jealous, he wants a baby with Felicity so much. 

He has William but he wasn't there for his first words his first day at school he missed out on so much.  
"Ollie I'm going to just going get some coffee is "said Thea . 

Oliver went to the room said ‘Felicity Queen’ 

Taking in a breath he opened the door .  
What he saw was horrible, the woman he loved the woman he wanted to children with was lying in a hospital bed so small, so fragile. 

She had so many wires and a tiny bit of her hair was shaved off. 

The final bit that broke him was seeing the scar from her shoulder down her chest. 

The flashback of when he was in hospital with her when Damian Darkh, when he shot them.  
He was fine, a bit shaken up but it was Felicity who was hurt worse. The bullet hit her spine and for while she couldn't walk. But with a lot of therapy she slowly started to walk . 

She still gets backache and it still hurts but she said she can live with it she's alive it could've been a lot worse. 

 

Present day 

Thea's sees Oliver every day when she comes to visit Felicity. It's quite gross she can't remember the last time he had a shower. 

And that 9 o'clock shadow, well now it's a beard, makes him look like he's out of a comic book. 

She's definitely worried about her brother he looks like shit, she understands why but he hasn't gone out in the green arrow outfit in two weeks. 

Diggle has to wear it because people said that he's left and they've just got the city under control again. 

Three months ago a guy called the mad hatter came to town. He had a thing about hatter, he was from Gotham. 

Oracle told us information about him, sent it to Felicity as they were best buddies. 

Felicity says that when she went to Gotham with Ollie she met Bruce Wayne, who she straightaway figured out was the Batman. 

When he said “how did you figure out it”  
She said “I'm used to the Playboy and the billionaire there they always have secrets and you brood quite a lot like my fiancé”

Ollie did not like him he was like 4 years older then Ollie and he flirted with Felicity so much. 

Thea knows its her job right now to get him out of this room and into a shower and shave.  
Oliver look to the door, Thea was standing there and he knew she wants him to have a shower and eat. 

He went back staring at Felicity's face trying to remember everything about it . 

“Ollie I think you need to go home maybe just even sleep for an hour and just check the house out” said Thea . 

“Fine there's no point arguing” said Oliver “but you let me know if anything happens straightaway” said Oliver in a broken voice “I couldn't think of anything worse than me not being here when she wakes up” 

He got to the house out of Star city, but as soon as he was there he wanted to be back at the hospital with Felicity. 

Heading up to his house it was beautiful, based on a Victorian house in London. 

Felicity says it reminds her a bit of Peter Pan because the windows were so large. But it has beautiful Ivy going up it straight to the roof. It reminds him of the mansion but it's more of a home in the mansion ever was. 

They did have the money to buy The Queen mansion but they wanted a new beginning and there are so many old memories there and 

They want to make new ones happy ones, and for the past three years they have. They even had their wedding here it was outdoors it was so simple it was just them. 

The ceremony was outside there, flowers leading up to the altar. It was beautiful, he never really thought about when he would get married when he was young when he was Ollie. 

The years being with Felicity made him think of everything, children, marriage, grandchildren everything. 

Even the simple things, like making sure she had her coffee and a chocolate chip ice cream In the fridge. 

Her bridesmaids look beautiful, yes he is biased because the maid of honour was his little sister. She did such a good job it was everything that Felicity and him wanted. 

Thea is very controlling he actually thinks she's been planning his wedding since the day she met Felicity. 

She had Sara , Barbara , Laurel. They were her bridesmaids. Donna walked her down the aisle. 

Thinking of Felicity in her wedding dress makes him tear up . She was a vision she had a hair simple it was down with a beautiful veil, which had lace at the bottom was handmade and had their initials embroidered on it. 

Seeing in her dress made his mouth water and his jaw dropped to the floor. It's like time stopped for them and nobody else was in the room. 

The dress hugged her figure, it went from her shoulders right down to her hands and it was all lace. 

Then on the back it was lace with buttons go right down to the end of the dress. 

Even though the dress was so beautiful, it was simple and white and it was cut so low down her back. His hands couldn't get enough of stroking her bare back. 

They had the most beautiful song playing as their first dance, the song by Christina Perri ft. Steve Kazee - A Thousand Years, 

 

There was not a dry face outside everybody was crying. 

Then the speeches and yes he did think of Tommy what his friend would've said and how he missed him so much. 

Diggle did a beautiful speech, he said “I remember telling Oliver when we were in big belly burger that when you meet the right person, you'll be ready for her. And I was right he was ready and Felicity it was you. So raise your glasses to Mr Oliver & Mrs Felicity Queen I hope you have many more years and children” then and he smiled at Oliver . 

He remembers when he was giving his speech he spoke about coming back to Starling city two years after he was presumed dead, “I can't say much about why I was back but I had to go back to my dad's office, which was now mum's. I had to get some information from it then somebody came and I had to leave”

He remembers looking into Felicity eyes and said the next bit to her “my friend said somebody was coming so I stuck around. I could see them and I heard what they said, ‘You're cute it's too bad you're dead. Really need to learn to stop talking to myself’, listening to that Babble it was the first time I actually smiled in two years”

Felicity had tears in arise and was just smiling at him.  
“So for Felicity Queen you have given me many smiles but you never knew you gave me and you gave me the light even when I was in the darkness. I'm falling in love with you every single day a little bit more, now I’m crying and for the first time in my life I don't mind showing a bit of weakness because the look I got from my wife made it all worth it” 

He bent down and gave her a kiss and she said “you never told me that”  
“It makes me feel good knowing that you babbled even then to a picture” he smiled  
She said “wow even then you made me babble”


	7. "We are married" part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy is chapter.

The honeymoon was beautiful they went to Paris spent five days there, if time allowed they would have spent much longer. Felicity had not been to Paris. 

When they first arrived they couldn't stop kissing. It escalated from there quickly but Felicity said no, she wanted to do it later. 

He looked at her and said okay.

Save the longest 10 hours of his life . 

It didn’t help that his wife was wearing the most figure hugging dress, from head-butt, and her breast were perfect in the dress. 

After dinner they made their way back to their room. 

Another half an hour later Felicity came out in a dressing down and he was confused. Then she cheekily smiled at him and said sat on the bed. 

Before he sat on the bed he took off his clothes off and he was sitting butt naked on the bed. 

“Oh my husband is very eager” Felicity giggled

Goddammit he loved when she giggled, it turned him on even more. 

She stood at the bed and slowly took the dressing gown off. The sight before him was mouth-watering. 

Felicity took his cheek and said “if you don't like it I'll just get back into my MIT shirt” 

He found his voice and said “no please don't I love it” 

Looking at her she was a vision, her hair was covering her breasts only slightly. The long sheer fabric of her camisole was patterned with an intricate tattoo-style red floral French embroidery. 

All he could think of was that it was red and he remembered in the first time he met her and the date when he said about the red pen. 

The beautifully barely-there bra was a padded, red silk demi-cup which you could only see a little bit of her breast through and God he wanted her right now. 

What made him even more want her was the way sheer tulle fabric wraps over the top of the bust to decorate the fullest part of her breast in an intricate tattoo inspired floral embroidery. 

If he thought that was going to kill him but when she turned round his jaw dropped to the floor again. 

The back was lined with red straps, one went around her waist around her shoulders and it turned to the thong, all connected to the suspenders, it was so sexy. 

Then she said in a very sexy voice “Oliver aren't you going to take it off me?” 

As quickly she said it he went to take it off of her but he was having quite a difficult time with some of it. He doesn’t know why, but he was nervous. He has had sex with his wife so many times but this time it seems more special, because she is his and he is hers.

Her hair made her look like an angel. 

He carefully positions himself on top of her making sure he wouldn't put all his weight on her. He starts to kiss her neck causing moans to come out of her mouth. 

Then he went down to her breast and started sucking on one of them, playing with it with his teeth making her mouth parted in a moan again. 

Then his other hand slowly went down to her pussy. He started to playing with her clit and she started to moan even louder. 

Then he went back in and kissed her mouth and said “I love you you're my wife I can't believe it”

Then her said say again “You're my wife and I'm yours”

Then his hand went to her entrance, putting one finger in he started to pump in her. Then he added another digit. And he could feel her getting wetter and her climax coming and he put another finger in her. 

And he could feel her walls closing on his fingers. She shouts out his name “oh Oliver fuck you're so good with your hands” 

Then Oliver sits up and grins his fingers to his mouth and licks her juices off his fingers “You taste so good”

Felicity says “I want to taste you now as well”

So she flips both of them. Oliver is on his back with Felicity on top of him. She starts kissing his neck then his chest, down to his abs and then on to his member. Taking it in she starts sucking on it.

Oliver starts making noises of pleasure. Felicity with her other hand grabs his balls and starts massaging them. 

Taking him further into her mouth she started to Deep Throat him and that was the end for Oliver. 

He knew his climax will be in any moment. With one more suck Oliver spills his seed into Felicity’s mouth. Then Felicity swallows around him, drinking his come down and making him have another orgasm. 

Then all of a sudden he pulled out of her mouth and she whimpered and he said “I want to be inside you”

Felicity went to get off him he said “no I want you on top. I like this View of my wife” and he smiled

“Okay” Felicity said

She got his member with her small hand and got his Cock and coated it in her come . 

He let out a small growl and said “stop teasing me I want to make love to you now” 

Looking in his blue eyes she said “I love you”

He said “I love you too”

Then he positioned himself at her entrance. When she sat down on him , it was the feeling he had been waiting for all day, to make love with his new wife. 

She started to rock slow at first while kissing him saying “I love you I love you my husband you are mine all mine” 

“And you are mine” said Oliver he could feel her walls tightening then he started the thrusts up making them come together. 

She screams out his name and he screams at her name every syllable Fe -li ci- ty . 

She gets off of him and then snuggles on his chest and says “we are married” 

“I know” said Oliver. 

They had sex another nine times, three times in the shower, twice against the door, twice in bed, once in the bath and the last a place neither had done it before, the lift . 

Felicity was really surprised at that, given she knew that he was a playboy once upon a time. 

But now he's all hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending isn't brilliant on this chapter but it's in two parts. :)


	8. "Please don't give up on me I need you"

Parking his car he walked up to front door fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked it. 

He was greeted by the smell of Felicity’s honey perfume. Picking up the newspaper and the letters he put them on the side cabinet. 

Then suddenly he heard barking.  
“Shit I totally forgot about Bow” it wasn't his idea to call the dog that it was Thea and Felicity's.

Oliver walked to the back of the house to the kennel. They only put him in the kennel when they're not there so Thea hasn't been here today . Unlocking it Bow quickly jumped up on him and started licking him. 

 

“Hey boy I know, I know I've not been here long time. Has my sister been feeding you too much” 

He was a beautiful dog he was a Black Labrador they have had him for three years. Felicity bought him for Oliver as a surprise. By then they already had two cats and two goldfish. 

This was because Felicity said she wanted William to have a pet, she did like the cats but she wanted him to have a dog and William loves him. 

One thing Oliver has learnt with his wife is that he has to choose his battles and this one was not one he would win. 

“Wanna go for a walk?”  
Bow wagged his tail and started barking  
“I guess you want to go” Oliver smiled

They were lucky they had about 5 acres of land waiting for them just outside the door. Oliver looked at the garden, it was perfect. They had a gardener call Henry he was 60 years old and loved gardening. 

He was a neighbour who’s wife died, he had no children and Felicity fell in love with him, but don't worry she always said ‘I love you’ more like it was a joke between them.

The reason they have him and the reason why he loves doing it is because Oliver tried to make a barbecue area and destroyed Felicity's flowers. She used her angry voice on him and said “you're never touching my garden again”. 

He smirked and said “am I never going to touch your garden again? I don't think that's very fair”   
She smacked him and said “you know what I mean, we both know that I couldn’t survive without your fingers oh god I thought I said that in my mind”

Three hours later. Oliver was just getting out the shower he stunk but now he smells like strawberries. It isn't his it's Felicity, but in a weird way it makes him feel like she's with him right now. 

He's putting his pants on and put his shirt on and on his phone starts going off. Running to it he hits his toe but manages to quickly pick it up .

"Ollie it's me Thea” she was crying because he could hear sniffles down Phone . 

Straightaway his brain thinks of the worst and panic starts to setting in . 

"Speedy tell me what's going on speedy now” he says in a loud voice. 

“Ollie you need to get to the hospital now I don't know what's really going on but they said her heart that it keeps on stopping” 

Oliver’s whole world stopped in that moment.   
Quickly running down the stairs he didn't even lock the dog in its kennel.   
He got his keys for his motorbike . 

His whole life with Felicity flash through his eyes. 

All the things they wouldn't be able to do, the children and grandchildren they wouldn’t have, not getting their anniversary of 60 years . 

But he needs to stop thinking like that, she’ll make it through, his wife is the strongest person he knows. 

He arrived at the hospital so quickly he broke a lot of the laws is going 120 Miles an hour. Donna and his wife would kill him if they knew how fast he went . 

Running up to her room, his heart stopped all his friends were there he thought no .   
One look at Diggle and he knew it wasn't good.   
Thea just ran up to him and said “Ollie”  
He didn't know what to say he didn’t even know what was going on. 

He heard his name being said, he turned around and it was Alex the doctor.   
“Mr Queen can I speak to you in Private” said Alex . 

He looked it Diggle and then looked at Thea and Donna.   
And Donna just said “go with her”  
He walked with the doctor and they went into a private room . 

She cleared her throat and said “your wife's brain started to switch off the induced coma has been protecting your wife's brain. Mr Queen we had no choice we had to turn the machine, the one keeping your wife alive. If we kept her under that would've been severely damaged her brain. Something like this has never happened before”

Oliver just looked at her, he didn't know what to say. 

“But we have never had this, your wife is okay she's breathing on her own. Mr Queen this is a miracle bluntly your wife should not be alive”  
Oliver a look to her and then said “can I see her?”  
“Yes you can” said Alex The doctor. 

He went into the room and you could hear a humming of a heartbeat it was very slow and very shallow but she was still with him she was still alive. 

He was talking to for Felicity about Bow the dog, how he ate one of her favourite shoes, the ones with the pandas on them.

Then 20 minutes later his whole world stops again and he's never been so scared in his life. 

All he can remember is saying to Felicity is “Please don't give up on us . "Please don't give up on me I need you"

 

Then Alex said “Mr Queen you got to go we need to start your wife's heart again” 

Diggle came in the room and took him away from her.   
Then Alex the doctor and nine eyes looked up straight at her.   
“Mrs Queen is stable” said Alex the doctor . 

Everybody in the waiting room let out a deep breath .   
Donna said “when can we see her?” 

“In a few hours time she would've woke up by then it seems like your wife didn't like the coma and decided to come out of it. That's why we didn't know what was going on. Very sorry Mr Queen but we've never had this happen. Your wife is very remarkable” said Alex the doctor . 

Oliver just smiled remembering when he had said the same thing to Felicity. 

“Mr Queen you should go home the wife probably won't be waking up today she might be waking up tomorrow, we thought she might wake up today but the brain and the mind is quite a difficult thing to know what's going to happen” said Alex the doctor .


	9. "Moments of impact define who we are" .

Took another 3 days for Felicity to wake up. He finally got the call he had been wanting to hear. 

“Ollie, Felicity is awake I was just checking on her to change her flowers and give her some new balloons and I heard a whimper she's awake” said Thea and a happy voice. 

Oliver went up to the room, he was so happy he was singing a the to a song he didn’t remember, but it didn’t matter, he was just so happy. 

He started to pack for Felicity the thing he knew she'd want, shampoo, dresses and some other creature comforts from home. 

Walking down the stairs he saw Bow.   
“Hey boy Felicity is coming home today are you excited to see her?” said Oliver  
The dog barked.  
“You got be a good boy ok?” 

William came into the room “are you going to pick her up?” William asked  
Oliver nodded “Do you want to come with me?”   
“Yes I've missed her, I miss her pancakes” William replied “Have not missed her omelettes though” he finished with a laugh.   
“Yep I haven't either, she's never been good at omelettes” said Oliver

Oliver remembered when he told Felicity, that she had “failed this omelette”  
“I'll take the bags dad” said William . 

William said “hi” to Henry and got into the car .   
Henry said “are you picking up Felicity today?”   
“Yes we are” said Oliver.   
“It's not been the same without her you know” said Henry “it's been too quiet. I've missed your wife’s knowledge of technology, my TV has stopped working again”   
“I'm sure when she gets back she will look at it” said Oliver. 

In no time they were at the hospital walking up towards Felicity’s room.   
Opening the door, Oliver saw she was awake and he smiled he has missed the sight of his wife's blue eyes. 

“William why don't you go get me some coffee and you can get yourself a hot chocolate ok” said Oliver  
“Shall I get Felicity anything dad?”asked William   
“No not at the moment but call Donna so she knows that Felicity is awake” replied Oliver  
“Okay” said William before walking from the room 

Then Alex came in.   
“We might want to give her some space she is going to be a little bit groggy” 

Oliver whispered a soft “hey, it's so good to see you”  
Felicity looked around the room, a look of confusion in her eyes before she finally spoke “where am I?” 

Alex replied “it's okay Felicity you're in the hospital you were in a car accident. You hit your head and we put you in a coma but you woke up and you're okay”

Felicity looked down at herself, narrowing in on her hand and her arms.   
“We had to put your sleep for a bit” the Dr continues   
“How do you feel?” Oliver enquired   
“My head hurts” Felicity replied 

Oliver looks at the doctor.   
“Well that's normal, I can get you something for that” when she starts to walk away.   
Felicity looked up at Oliver “was anybody else hurt Doctor?” in a broken voice 

Alex looks at Oliver he can't say anything at this moment he speechless.   
Oliver find his voice “you know who I am?”  
“You’re my doctor” Felicity replied, nodding

Oliver takes and a breath and then looks at Alex. He walked around to sit on the chair next to her bed.   
“And says I’m your husband” 

Felicity breathing becomes heavy and looks scared, she can't remember having a husband, she can't remember this man. 

“Felicity” Oliver smiled, trying to grab her hand in a gentle way.   
Felicity pulls her hand away from Oliver.   
He took his hand back and looked at her, he can't believe this is happening, how can this happen? 

Felicity brought her hand up to her face, she could see there is a wedding band and engagement ring on her finger.   
This can't be real she can't be married, let alone married to Oliver Queen. Felicity looks at him and lets out a deep breath. 

Oliver walks out the room, Alex following behind him . 

“Alex you said things are really good” said Oliver.   
“This injury is not like a broken bone it can't be healed like a broken bone the brain is so complicated” said Alex “this type of injury is less predictable, where there is swollen tissue it can cause some memory loss 

Oliver’s voice became angry “she doesn't remember me”  
“Even though she's awake the swelling can cause confusion memory loss and mood swings” said Alex 

“What? that doesn't make sense” said Oliver  
“This is normal” said Alex. 

Oliver couldn't believe this. He walked off, pacing the hall till he came to a vending machine. He put his hand to his face and sunk down to the floor, leaning his back against it and started crying.

So that's my theory these moments of impact define who we are .   
But I never considered what if one day that you could no longer remember any of them .   
Oliver starts twisting his wedding band and just looking at it .


	10. "She won't forget these Memories"

Oliver looked up and he could see William coming towards him.   
“Hi dad here is your coffee” said William  
William looked at his dad, he could see he’d been crying, then he thinks  
‘Oh god what's happened to Felicity’ 

“Dad what's happened is Felicity okay?” William asked  
Oliver takes in a breath and says “she doesn't remember me she thought I was the doctor” 

“Do Thea, Diggle and Donna know that she can't remember?” said William.   
“No I've not told them yet but I don't know what to say” Oliver replied in a broken voice  
“I'll ring Quinten, he can come and pick me up. Are you going to stay here at the hospital?” said William.   
“Yes I am I don't want her to be alone” Oliver nodded 

An hour later Quinten picked William up. He was confused why he is picking him up as he had thought he would be going home with Felicity and Oliver. 

“Hey William where is your dad?” said Quinton  
“He's just gone to the toilet, he’ll be back in a minute” said William

Quinten noticed there was something wrong with William, he was doing that rubbing thing with his fingers that Oliver did when he was nervous or agitated. 

“William what's going on?” said Quinton.   
“It's not my place to say when dad's back, he will tell you” William replied   
“Ok” agreed Quinton. 

Oliver said “thank you for coming to pick William up. I need to speak to you, it's about Felicity”   
Quinten had noticed that when Oliver said Felicity's name there was sadness and pain to Oliver's voice. 

Quinten was in the car driving back home, what Oliver said still playing on his mind ‘she does not remember me’ Oliver had told him   
Pulling up to the drive he thought about how he was going to tell Donna.   
He understood why Oliver couldn't say anything, God the guy looked broken. 

Crazy how a few years ago seeing Oliver broken would have given him great satisfaction, but now he just feels like his son-in-law is broken.   
He just got into the door of the house when Donna came down the stairs  
“What's wrong? I thought William was going to be with Felicity and Oliver?” worry washing over Donna's features

Quinton turned to William “why don't you go upstairs I think I bought some more comic books for you”

“Ok” said William before disappearing up the stairs 

Then Quinton looked at Donna “we better go in the living room”   
His wife said “no tell me now”   
“It's about Felicity, Oliver went to go see her and she can't remember him”   
“What about me, will she remember me?” Donna cried   
“We don't know yet they haven't done any tests. Oliver said that we should probably go and see her tomorrow because she was quite shaken up”  
“He's going to spend the night at the hospital” said Quinten. 

 

Felicity came out of her room and said to one of the nurses “have you seen...” she stopped for a minute, thinking “what do I call him, my husband and I can't remember or just Mr Queen? The man who was in my room earlier”

“Oh he's in the waiting room” the nurse’s eyes looked very happy when she pointed in the direction of where he was.   
Felicity said “thank you” and then went on her way to find Oliver.   
She found him quickly, as she watched him she couldn’t help thinking ‘god he was so handsome it's just not fair’ 

Carefully she moved beside him and poked him a couple times.   
He woke and looked into her eyes jeez his eyes were just so blue they're like ocean blue. 

“Hi” Oliver yawned, rubbing his face   
“What are you up to?” Felicity asked  
“Sleeping” Oliver smiled  
Felicity couldn't help it but she smiled at that .

“I bought you some clothes” Oliver said tapping the bag what he had brought with him.   
“Thank you” she nodded, her arms crossed.   
She touched the bag and sat next to him on the waiting room seat   
“I'm kind of hungry” she smiled

Jeez the smile he gave her God would melt hearts he was just so beautiful.   
Then Oliver smiled and nodded his agreement.   
He got up really excited, taking the bag into his hand then said “come on”   
She followed him to the canteen. 

She was looking at the coffee maker and then said “so I wanted to verify some things to you about me and us”   
Oliver said “okay”   
“So we're married” said Felicity.   
“Yes” Oliver replied   
“And my hair is weird” Felicity laughed  
“You have a narrow view you said it takes too long to straighten and you'd rather be working”  
“QC yes I remember working there in the IT” said Felicity . 

“You're the CEO of QC” said Oliver  
Felicity's face went blank, Oliver was quite afraid maybe he shouldn't of told her that.  
“Right now you're working at joining QC Applied science's with Wayne enterprises. It's huge you've been working on it for two years” Oliver spoke

Felicity just look shocked and her eyebrows were doing that crinkly thing they did when she was nervous or confused. 

Oliver was getting her juice and a chocolate muffin while he was stalking about the job she's doing.   
“It's amazing because another two big companies wanted this contract” said Oliver  
“Oh so I don't work in IT anymore?” said Felicity.   
Oliver said “no you don't”  
“So I don't work in IT any more but that's what my whole degree was for” said Felicity.   
“You enjoy your new job” Oliver said in a nervous tone 

God why is his wife making him so nervous he's only been this nervous when he asked her on that date and when he asked her to marry him he was shaking. 

“I just can't believe that I'm not working in IT anymore and now I'm running a multi billion Dollar company. Your company and your family legacy” said Felicity .   
Oliver just scratched his head and then followed her to the seating area. 

 

“You need to look at it like a win” said Roy .   
Thea said “she's got a brain injury”  
Diggle said “you are a idiot Roy” when he threw the water bottle at him. 

Roy said to Oliver “she doesn't remember who you are so she doesn't remember all the shit things you've done, your slate is wiped clean”   
Barry said “if she can't remember you how she going to remember that she is in love with you?” 

Roy said “I’m quite surprised that she went for you for the first time”   
Sara said “If anything you've become less attractive” then smiled at him and winked

Everybody started laughing around Oliver it was the way the group coped with things like this.   
“You guys are great support” said Oliver “but seriously what happens if she doesn't remember me then what happens?” 

Sara got up from the chair she was sitting on and got in front of Oliver.   
“She's going to remember you she's going to remember all of us we are her family”  
Oliver just looked down at his hands, staring at his wedding ring.

He shook his head at Sara as she stroked his arm and said “she will she's a fighter she won't forget these memories”   
“Yeah you're right she won't” said Oliver

 

Oliver was sitting in the living room of their house with bow. William was in his room. 

He didn't know what to do so he just looked at their wedding album. 

Tomorrow he will go and pick her up and hopefully she'll come home if Alex gives her the all clear.


	11. "And I think you can go home now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their stuff but Might be confusing at first but will be explained in this chapter. And just to let you know LL is alive in the story and nobody died a set from Damien dark. I started writing this story in episode 9 so a long time ago. There is pieces that I'm using from after that but it's not going to be completely the same. Huge thank you for people who have bookmarked or Kudos and The people on Twitter as well you have retweeted it and write to me. And a huge thank you to my beta . She does my stories and does her own as well. Lots of kisses and hugs to you. Just to let people know this story is not all going to be on the film the vow it's just a little bits I like from the film . That is going to have the added green arrow in it . 
> 
> So Enjoy this chapter.

The next day 

Oliver walked into the room where Felicity had been, but she wasn’t there. Panic set in straightaway. 

He went to one of the desks and asked “do you know where Felicity Queen is? my wife she was in this hospital room”  
“Oh she's been moved Mr Queen I thought the hospital would've told you”  
“No, nobody told me” he said in a voice that was that was close to his Green Arrow one “where has she been moved?”   
“She's been moved to a VIP room” said the nurse.   
“Why is she not in the Queen hospital room?” said Oliver. 

“Cooper Sheldon is paying for her hospital bill” the nurse said  
“I don't know who that is” said Oliver  
“Oh your wife seemed to know him she was quite emotional when she saw him” the nurse said  
“Where is her room?” asked Oliver  
“Just go along the corridor take the elevator go to the 10th floor” said the nurse as she smiled at him   
“Thank you” Oliver replied

Oliver rode the elevator to the fourth floor.  
‘Who is this Cooper Sheldon? she's never told me anything about him’ Oliver wondered

 

“Mrs Queen you're being moved”  
“Oh” said Felicity 

The room was lovely it was big and had a beautiful view of Starling City  
“Actually it's not called that anymore” somebody said “it's called Star City”  
They said “they called it after a guy called Ray died and now they said he's alive” 

Because she didn't have her tablet or anything electrical she picked up the newspaper and in the article it said:

Mrs Queen and Mr Queen were meant to be in an accident one of our sources say that it was a drunk driver. 

When asked Thea Queen said that her brother was fine but that the family requested privacy at this moment in time, as it has hit our family and our friends quite hard. 

How was it this newspaper knew more about her life and she did and how is it that before she could think of anything else she heard knocking at the door. 

She said “come in” and the person who stepped in she thought she would never see again, they were meant to be dead. 

“Cooper?” she said, her eyes went big and tears started falling from her eyes  
“Hey babe it's been a long time”  
“I thought you were dead they told me you killed yourself” said Felicity   
“I can't really tell you but I’ve missed you and I love you leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life”  
Felicity said “come here I need a hug from you” 

Cooper went to her and hugged her and he was going to kiss her but the door opened. Oliver was just standing there wide eyed. 

Who is this guy going to kiss his wife? Suddenly he didn't like him and he was getting a bad feeling about him. 

"Oliver" Felicity said looking back from Oliver to Cooper  
It was weird, it felt like only yesterday she was with Cooper coding.   
And with Oliver it felt like he was like a magnet and she was drawn to him and did she mention he looked like a Greek god . 

His eyes they told that he went through a lot of pain and he was hiding something from her and it was quite big. 

In that moment Alex came into the room.   
“Good you awake” said Alex   
Alex looked around the room and her eyes is went to the newcomer.   
“Hi I don't think we’ve met” said Alex 

“Hi I'm Cooper I'm Felicity’s” he looked at Felicity as he was saying it “Ex-boyfriend” Cooper finished

Oliver saw the way Cooper smiled at Felicity and it confused him the way Felicity smiled back at him.   
“So Felicity how are you feeling today?” sad Alex   
“I still feel bit fuzzy but I feel much better” said Felicity   
“So what's the next step?” Cooper asked   
“It would be good if she gets back into her normal routine” Alex replied “ and in a couple weeks I suggest that Felicity see a therapist”  
“Okay” said Oliver 

“Thank you, and whatever she needs I will get it for her” said Cooper “maybe it would be best if she comes home with me because she can remember me”

Oliver thought this guy must be crazy if he thinks he's going to let his wife go home with him . 

Then suddenly he remembered Cooper Sheldon brother eye.   
He didn't see him when he kidnapped Felicity but she said it was Cooper. 

He didn't know what to do should he tell her that Cooper is not a good person. He rremembered her saying ‘Old lovers have a way of opening old wounds, "lovers" sounds creepy no matter what way you say it’

Oliver also remembered when she had a horrible cold and he surprised her with a box. On the box there was a picture of him and when Felicity opened it she looked through her glass office to seeing him standing there saying open it. 

There is a post it note inside saying “for your nose a box of tissues, for your head tablets, for your heart a picture of him and her when they were in Bali and for later pulling out of the box there was lingerie” 

She had really liked that. Oliver just smiled god he loved his wife. 

He remembered driving in the car with her and she was tickling him.   
And she said “did you just fart?”   
“No course I didn't” said Oliver  
“Oh” said Felicity  
Then Oliver said “maybe a little” 

Then Felicity went to the button to push the window up.   
Then Oliver said “that is so weird but I love the fact that you love my smell and it is totally romantic” 

Then he remembered saying “I'm so in love with you”  
She just smiled at him “me to” 

Then he remembered Alex speaking to him “I think it will be best if Felicity goes back to her normal routine”   
“And I think you can go home now” said Alex to Felicity and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Cooper is alive. Just like the film he is going to want Felicity but has other things he wants from her as well. I'm writing chapter 18 at the moment and things are starting to happen ;) . I don't know how long this story will be but I am trying to get it finished as I have another 2 ideas for another story.   
>  And I realise having 4 stories on the go is quite difficult . Anyway have a nice weekend and will post another chapter maybe next week .


	12. "Please come home baby"

“Wouldn't it be better if she comes home with me?” said Cooper.   
“The doctor said that she should go home, so that's with me to back to her normal routine” Oliver replied briskly  
“I just think it would be better if she goes back to somebody who she loves and who she remembers” Cooper smiled 

Alex said “I think it's better for Felicity to decide, so Felicity what do you want to do?” 

“Can you just stop talking please” Felicity snapped, her fingers rubbing into her temples   
“I guess I should go back with Oliver and I guess it might help me remember” Felicity sighed “but if I don't remember I can always stay with you Cooper” 

“How is it that I can remember only up to QC my first day, and then after that I can't remember anything. Big things happened in my life, I got married to you and I’m the CEO. It feels like there's something else but I can't remember it” said Felicity. 

This is really hard for Oliver, should he tell her? Is it too soon to tell her about the Green Arrow and her being a part of his team?

“I really don't know what to say Felicity but I'm here and we will get through it we got through all the other things” Oliver smiled, gently touching her hand  
“The last thing I remember is Cooper dying on me being heartbroken and me just wanting him back. I just can't cope with this” said Felicity as she stood up and walked away. 

He didn't know what to do, how can he tell her that Cooper is not a nice person and that's all she can remember. 

She's been through so much here, so he decided to tell her later, at the right time. 

Oliver got up and ran to her and said “Honey”   
She stopped, turned around and looked at him.   
“The best thing at this moment is to go back to your old life with me you heard what the doctor said. It's the best thing for your recovery” 

“But I don't know you and I'm just supposed to get in the car with you and go to your house and live with you”  
“Felicity it's our place” said Oliver   
“There is no proof to say that I'm in love with you except from this wedding ring. This is crazy you are Oliver Queen and I'm just Felicity Smoak, IT girl. You're playboy who was meant to be dead and he slept with his girlfriend’s sister. There is no way that me aand you got together. This is just crazy” said Felicity

“What, the fact that we are married or the fact that we are together?” said Oliver.   
“Not the fact that we are married, people get married all the times for crazy things maybe you pity me” said Felicity.   
“What do you mean about crazy reasons people get married?”  
“Like needing a green card” said Felicity  
“I'm American Felicity you know that” said Oliver   
“Did I keep a journal?”Felicity asked  
“No you didn't” Oliver replied 

Felicity’s shoulders drop and her eyes started to tear up as she walked away. 

Of all the things Oliver has been through, right now in this moment it's the worst. Seeing the woman you love not remember you, not trust you. There’s never been a time that she didn’t trust him.

Felicity walked into the hospital room where Cooper was “I guess this is my new look”   
She was in a pink sundress and her hair is blonde, bleach blonde, not a single black hair anymore. 

“It looks fine, but you’re going home, you can go back to Black hair when we get back home” Cooper said  
Alex came into the room and said “Felicity I hear you're finally leaving us”   
“Oh yes I am” Felicity replied “well that's what they're telling me” she finished with a shrug 

“So no driving until I give you the OK, other than that you’re ready to go” said Alex “I'll see you in the next six weeks”

“Are you ready?” Cooper asked  
“Yes” she replied softly  
“Wait I have this” said Oliver 

He was holding his phone and started to play an answer message.   
It's before the accident said Oliver. 

“You said you wanted evidence” said Oliver   
“Okay” said Felicity

( Hey honey works been really annoying at the moment can you walk Bow I don't think I'll be home in time to walk him . I miss you so bad that I'm starting to write your name in my coding. So what are you doing later because I need some Oliver time if you know I mean, I mean is sex with you. 

Maybe in the shower.   
Shit this is on your mobile don't want to be like last time, Roy still complains about that but I left that message in the foundry.   
How did I know that he was going to play it? 

Anyway I'm getting off subject anyway call me back and I love you . )

Felicity looked at Oliver.  
“I guess listen to it but doesn't really prove anything. Just thought it could” Oliver smiled  
“No it sounds like I really love you it's cute and I sound happy”  
“Okay Felicity, look you decided to dye your hair blond, wear different clothes and work at QC before you even met me. I think you owe it to yourself to honour those decisions for a least for right now” said Oliver .   
“This is a mistake Felicity” said Cooper  
“I will take care of her” said Oliver in quite a harsh voice.   
“Please come home baby, we'll figure this out together” Oliver continued

“Okay I guess I can give it a go and I can always move back to my old apartment, to see if it helps my memory” Felicity said, biting into her bottom lip 

I married him it must've been for some reason even though he's dead hot and sexy and you didn't need to know that.

They were in the car when Felicity finally spoke up “where we going, don't we live in the city?”   
“No we decided we want to live out of the city because we wanted to have a big garden for William and the dog”  
“Who is William?” Felicity enquired  
“He's my son and he is your son, you’ve adopted him”   
“Oh” said Felicity  
“Do we have any children?” said Felicity she looked quite worried   
“No not but we were thinking about starting a family” said Oliver

Felicity was looking at herself in the mirror of the car “god look my hair I'm blonde like my mum. God my mum I haven't seen her where is she is she okay?”  
“Donna is fine she's looking after William for us with Quinten”   
“Who is Quinten?” Felicity asked   
“He is your stepdad” said Oliver “he's a police captain, his name is Quinton Lance”   
“One minute I've heard that name before, that surname” 

Felicity is eyes went wide “is that the Lance sisters’ dad?”  
Oliver and “yes he didn't get away from me I’m still his son-in-law in a weird way” 

“How is your friendship with him?” said Felicity “you took his youngest daughter on the Gambit right?” said Felicity “Sorry this must be hard for you to talk about”   
“Actually it's not as bad anymore that's because of you, you helped me open up about the five years I was away” said Oliver  
“Oh” said Felicity


	13. "I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on my Twitter page there is a picture of the poster and there is a picture of the secret garden and the house. http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/750260725986254848/photo/1
> 
> So enjoy :)

<http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/750260725986254848/photo/1>

 

They pulled up to a beautiful old Victorian house that made Felicity think of England. It had a long driveway leading up to it with beautiful gardens going off of it.

She remembered the picture of the Queen’s estate when she heard about Oliver's death. It is a lot more subtle than that house, more homily as well.

Oliver parked the car but Felicity was confused by the amount of cars outside .  
“Wow we have a lot of cars” she remarked

She looked at Oliver who was very quiet and he was rubbing his fingers together, making her wonder if he was nervous. But she shook her head, how would she know that he was nervous?

He got out of the car and quickly went around the car to help Felicity out saying that he wanted to help her when she said “I'm fine I can do it myself”

Something caught her attention “what's that?”  
“Oh that's the secret garden you wanted” he replied “do you want to look around it, it might jog your memory?”  
He said it in such a hopeful tone it made her feel so guilty so she agreed.

They walked around the garden for half an hour talking about everything, like who is the President.  
She said to him “I can't believe that I run QC”  
He smiled and said “actually we combined our names together. It's called QS now, you said you wanted to give me the company back but I said that you worked so hard for it I wanted you to have a piece of your name up on it” Oliver looked in her eyes to make sure she realised he loved her so much.

Felicity felt so uncomfortable the way Oliver was looking at her was like she was the moon.

After another 10 minutes they made their way back to the house.  
They weren't talking it was just quiet but it wasn't awkward, which seemed so weird to Felicity.

Oliver was so excited he said “welcome home Felicity”  
He made his way through the door and then waited for her to come in.  
“This way” he gestured to her.

She went through the corridor lined with pictures of them, ones of them in a place that looked like Bali and a picture of a little boy.

There was a picture of them on their wedding day. The way Oliver was looking at her was beautiful. It wasn't one done by a professional, it must've been done by somebody who was just taking pictures.

Felicity was talking to her mother and Oliver was just looking at her.

If she had to go by proof these pictures, they showed that Oliver and her loved each other but it's hard to feel it when the last thing you can remember is your boyfriend dying and you been broken.

Worst thing was looking at these pictures and realising that somebody or nature had taken these beautiful memories away from you.

Felicity must've been walking into the living room Oliver was behind her then suddenly she had loads of voices she did not recognise say surprise to her.

She was startled and scared she looked at Oliver he was just smiling at her.

Then she turned around and somebody was running at her she had the biggest smile on her face and said “Felicity” and she had brown hair and green eyes.

Felicity let out a squeak when the girl hugged her.

“I've missed you so much” the girl said and hugged her so tightly that for the second Felicity thought she wouldn't be able to breathe.

Then she let go of her and said “we were there every day at the hospital but Ollie thought it would be best for you to meet us now. He didn't want to overwhelm you”

Looking at Felicity he said “they were there every day”  
“We really missed you” said the young girl.

Felicity looked at her and said “I gather we are close” in a quiet and broken voice.  
Young girl smiled and said “I'm Thea, Oliver’s younger sister”  
Then straight away the girl said “this is my boyfriend Roy”

Felicity felt like she was in washing machine she didn't know where to look because everywhere there were people she didn't recognise she thought she was spinning.

It didn't help having random people hugging her and saying we miss you so much. To them they knew her to her they were strangers.

She turned around to look at Oliver but he was just smiling happy to see her with his friends and loved ones. That's the thing they were his not hers she doesn't remember them.

One person said “have you been working out my God you look so good”

Felicity was going to say something, but then she said “sorry excuse me” and walked off.  
Oliver went after her seeing that she was in distress.

Everybody was leaving he said “sorry about this I never said no”  
“Don’t worry we understand” said Ray and Sara .

Laurel said “thank you for inviting me Ollie”

 

Then after Diggle and his wife and his children left.  
Oliver was on his own with Felicity.  
William was going to stay with Donna and Quinten for couple weeks.

Felicity was in the bedroom sitting at her dressing table.  
She was looking at pictures of them smelling perfume that she did not recognise.  
Oliver carefully came into the bedroom.

He sat down next to her and she turned her head away from him she was angry at him.  
He sighed and said “are you okay?”

She said “what do you think?”  
He said “I know it's a lot to take in”  
She said “no” looking at a piece of paper that was on the table “a lot to take in would have been coming home, to a strange house I do not recognise. With a man I don't know. That would be a lot to taking” she said with tears running down her face.

“But coming home to all of that plus a house full of people pulling on me and hugging me and crying in my face” she started to get louder and angrier.

“I'm talking about more shit I don't remember. That's not a lot to taking that's total bullshit” she said in a angry voice.

Oliver was just silently crying and said “you're right, it was only meant to be a few people”  
“Will you please just get out” she said in a quiet voice looking down at the floor

Oliver drawing breath and said “Felicity I’m sorry”  
She put her hands up and said “are you honestly not going to leave me alone?” and then said “I'm sorry”

He went out and left her .  
He felt like a total idiot.

Felicity was just sat there and started to cry she couldn't hold it in the emotions from today and everything hit her like a truck.

She put her hands to her forehead and said “I'm sorry” to nobody.


	14. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody enjoys this chapter is more of a flashback chapter .

 

http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/755730042592911361/photo/1

 

 

Oliver made his way to the living room where he got out a blanket and a pillow. He took his shirt off and his boxes as he like to sleep in naked.

He loved the feeling of Felicity's body against him when they were both naked. He loves tracing her back with his fingers writing in her skin words in Russian about how much she means to him and how he loves her.

But for the moment he is lying on the couch thinking how much he misses her body, if only he could get just a kiss from her.

 

-The next morning-

Felicity was in the bedroom looking at the vanity, it had pictures of her and Oliver. It seemed really weird, there was a picture of her with an arrow tattoo on her back.

Next to the tattoo there was a scar, it looked like a bullet wound.

Turning her back to the mirror she couldn't believe it, it was as long as one of her fingers and it had a date on it, a date she didn't recognise. She couldn't believe it, she had many piercings but a tattoo was there forever.

God Donna would kill her, one thing about Donna is that she does not like tattoos.

Oliver slowly woke up, stretching and thinking about what he was going to do today. He had been the mayor of Star City for four years now. Damien Darhk’s wife did win but she died so he became the mayor.

Since then he had not been opposed.

He got up, stretched and yawned. Looking around he knows he needs to tidy up and that the party last night wasn't a good idea. But before he does anything he decides he's going to have a shower.

He opened the door to his and Felicity’s bedroom.

Taking his hand he wiped the sleep from his face, since Felicity had come into his life before he had never been able to sleep in, but now he can sleep in for hours.

He looks up and says "Good morning"  
Felicity is wearing her usual lacy bra and matching panties, which are green, his favourite colour.

She looks up and says “good morning” and then yelps.

“Oh my God you're naked like proper naked and your abs and your, God it's so big. I was wondering but now I know and my God you're naked”

She quickly covers herself.  
Oliver looks at her with his eyebrows scrunched up and says “what?”

She says “You didn’t knock” as she tries to not look at his perfectly sculpted body.  
“And you're naked like proper naked”

He quickly puts his hands to cover up his cock he said “sorry its habit” he says sorry again moving his hands.  
Felicity can't help but look again and God did she agree that his abs must've been sculpted by God.

Her hubby was delicious and beautiful and how lovely was the V shape pointing to his cock.  
She has seen many but God his one took the ticket.  
How would that even fit in her?

Oliver just smiled and said “do not worry it does and you enjoy it”  
Then he chuckles.  
Felicity goes bright red and says “please cover up, it’s very distracting when you're like that”

God he loves his wife.  
God he loves to make her go bright red  
Cheekily he says “it's not like you haven't seen it before” looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

Felicity doesn't know why but that makes her laugh and says "Oh my God I can't breathe" .  
Then she says “no this is not funny” and turns away from him.  
But she still has him in her sights and God give her strength her husband's body is to die for.

All the things she could do with that kind of body and how she would lick it, God where did that come from? She doesn't even know him.

His body is like from a TV show you just wouldn't think it's real.  
But it's nice to know that he is hers. Where did that come from?

She says “you should knock next time” trying to not smile.  
Oliver steps into the bathroom and says “yes I will” with a cheeky smile on his face.

He just looks for a while and then just smiles. She looks at him and just smiles.  
He closed the door and then she can take in a breath God she was holding her breath the whole time.

How did she get anything done with that kind of body his abs were beautiful.  
The scars didn't bother her, it made him even sexier and it showed the strength as well.

She could see the tattoo on his right, it looked like Chinese words.  
Then another tattoo on his heart but she didn't recognise it

The one really interested her as the one on his left shoulder there was numbers and code she could recognise. Reminding herself that she would have to ask him about that, although that might be awkward.

Shaking her head she started to get dressed, not knowing what to wear.

 

Oliver just smiled to himself he loved the fact that even though Felicity can't remember him, she still has a weakness for his body. The scars never bothered her, it showed her that he was a fighter but it did make her sad that somebody would do that to him.

He could tell she was interested in the tattoo with the coding on it.

They both got tattoos when they were on their honeymoon. Felicity said she wanted an Arrow tattoo. Oliver smiled to himself remembering that he got every moment of them to being together in code.

The first time he met her, the first time they kissed, when she said yes to marrying him. Not the first time. The next one he remembered how nervous he was.

They were together a year after Laurel nearly died. His relationship with her was still rocky as she knew about William. Felicity had been mad at him about the lying, but she was such a good person that he could never hold that against her.

He remembered the day he was going to ask her to marry him again.

-Flashback to Oliver popping the question-

He was so nervous he had a really good day. Felicity, it turned out, had been having the worst day.

He had tried to pop the question to her another six times. Every time he tried to she had fallen asleep or it just didn’t happen.

But this time he knew what he was going to do. He was going to do it after the gala they were to attend that night.

The ring he had got for her was different than the one he gave to her the first time. This one was his great grandmother’s ring.

This one he was going to give Felicity was his grant grandma’s, but the story behind that is that when his great grandfather formed the company they didn't have much money. He remembered his great grandma saying that his great grandad saved all their money up and bought his grandma a green diamond ring, her favourite colour.

But one sad day his great grandma was mugged and the ring was stolen.

By that time his great grandad was a millionaire and could afford the ring that his great grandma would like to get.

After 100 years, a person in England reached out when they saw a picture of his great grandma and great grandad with the ring and realised that they had it.

It turned out that the person who stole it never got rid of it and had tried to give it back but was deported back to England.

So it was returned and Oliver was looking at the green diamond ring, thinking how interesting it was that his great grandma love green, he had forgot the story and forgotten that that was her favourite colour.

Glancing at the diamond ring, it was beautiful with diamonds all around it in a circle. Then had green diamonds all around it, with a diamond in the middle.

It had not been appraised as to everyone in the family, it was priceless. The ring had many owners over the years and had many stories to go with it.

That's how the person in England found out as a museum was searching for it, the ring was called the hope diamond.

Oliver quickly put the ring away as he heard Felicity call out “Oliver can you do my dress up. I don't want it to be like last time when I forgot”

He made his way to her walk-in wardrobe. She was wearing a red body-hugging dress. It hugged tightly against one shoulder and made his mouth water.

Her hair was beautiful in a fishtail plait twisted and pinned together. Her make up was lightly done with beautiful red lips.

“Do not kiss me I've just made these perfect I will kill you ” she warned  
He kissed her and she said “Oliver, stop it”

“How can I when you look so gorgeous? But I think this might finish it off” he said pulling a box out of his jacket

He carefully opened the box and in there was a Cartier necklace, sparking with diamonds all around it getting smaller at the end.

Felicity smacked Oliver and said “I can't wear that that's too much”  
He said, “ouch”  
She rolled her eyes.

“Don't worry this is going to be one of the things that's going to be auctioned. Don’t worry you're not part of the deal: he said with a smile

Everything was going to plan until his contacts in the Bratva turned up. He had been having trouble with them as family members of one of the people he killed wanted revenge.  
He's got shot, although they had targeted Felicity.  
He was proper drugged up he doesn't like the drugs but where it happened he needed them.

As they were in the ambulance he had said “I have to ask you this, will you marry me?”

Felicity just smiled said “only you Oliver Queen would ask me while you are in an ambulance and drugged up"  
He put his hand to her cheek and repeated “will you marry me, again?”

She smiled at him and said “yes” he grabbed the ring and the shakily put it on her finger.  
He remembered Felicity crying as he remembered he told her about the ring and how his great grandma lost it.

-End flashback-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rings not actually called that but there is a diamond out there what's called the hope diamond. This is the link https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hope_Diamond. 
> 
>  
> 
> So the tattoo is not exactly how I describe it but give you an idea What it looks like.


	15. The Robin Hood and Doctor Who poster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's cook breakfast for Felicity!

 Check this tag out it has the poster and pictures :) 

http://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/758296457636155392/photo/1

 

 

 

  
She started walking to the kitchen. The house was gorgeous, she could see herself in all the decoration down to the Robin Hood and Doctor Who poster.   
   
There were so many photos of her and what seemed like their family.   
   
She made her way into the kitchen. God, it was gorgeous! The kitchen had an island in the middle with chairs where one could sit and chat while cooking she guessed.  
   
She thought that that's what she would want in her kitchen and it looked like she got it.   
   
Oliver was standing in a beautiful grey suit, cooking eggs and he was making pancakes as well with chocolate chips in them.    
   
He turned around and said:” yes, this is your favourite suit and yes, they are chocolate chip pancakes, your favourite.”   
   
He just smiled at her and said:”do you want coffee?”  
   
She looked at him. Why is he not freaking out that I just said everything out loud?  
   
” because I'm used to you talking out loud and it makes me smile” he replied as he looked at her.   
   
She blushed:”can I have some coffee?” she asked  
   
“you look nice” he said with a smile on his face.   
   
God did this man ever stop smiling.   
   
“really? this is the only bit of clothes I felt comfortable in.”    
   
She turned to get some sugar to put in her coffee.   
   
That's my jumper.  
   
“oh, I'm sorry do you want me to take it off?” she asked   
   
“no, it's fine, it's actually yours. "You took it from me when we lived in Ivytown.“ he said smiling  
   
“Oh” she said walking around the kitchen looking for some spoons.   
   
She turned to look at him :”where are the spoons?” He was just staring at her.    
   
“what?”  
   
“what?” he replied   
   
“You're looking at me like I'm some kind of zoo animal”  
   
Oliver shook his head :”sorry, I guess I'm just trying to figure out everything.”  
   
Felicity nodded her head:”yes, me too.”  
   
She looked at the island:”do you always do this? there are pancakes, muffins, scrambled egg, bacon and chopped up fruit.”   
   
“only when I've done something wrong and I want to apologise for yesterday, the party.. I shouldn't have done it.”  
   
“I'm an idiot I knew it would be too much for you but I did it anyway. I'm really sorry Felicity.”   
   
“No, I’m sorry” Felicity replied sitting down at the breakfast table “I overreacted. It was just a bit too much.”   
   
“I don't want you to worry about me” she said looking into his eyes and maybe she did get lost for a minute in them.   
   
“I want you to do what you would normally do today. On the other days, do you work?” she asked with hope in her eyes.   
   
He smiled and laughed at her:”I am the mayor of Star City.”   
   
He was not going to tell her that he was the Green Arrow as well and that she was Overwatch.   
   
That they were friends with superheroes like Batman and Superman, who were at their wedding.   
   
Who knows, he might never tell her. She wouldn’t be in danger if he never told her.  
   
Even though Diggle said she would use her angry voice on him if she finds out.   
   
He was all out of his monologue in his mind when Felicity said “cool, so what do I typically do today and other days?”  
   
“normally you walk the dog”. Felicity was surprised :”we have a dog?”.  
“I guess I should walk him” she said starting to get up but before she could even stand, Oliver said :”don’t worry, I’ve already walked him. He likes to run a couple of miles now and that would be too much for you at the moment.”   
   
She sat back down and started to go for the bacon, placing it in her mouth when Oliver said “Oh no, you don't eat bacon. That was for me.”   
   
“Oh, but I don't understand”  
   
He looked to her and said “you don't eat meat”   
   
“Oh” she said taking the bacon out of her mouth.   
   
“Normally after you'd walked the dog, you would work in your office as you work from home most days. But I guess you won't know any of your passwords and to be honest you've never told me since I'm not very good with technology. Curtis might know, you could ask him” said Oliver.  
   
Felicity looked at him “Who's Curtis?”  
   
“Oh, he's your friend at work. When you're not here, he holds down the fort” Oliver said.   
   
“I can take you to your office so you can see what it looks like. It might jog your memories” Oliver continued with hope in his voice.   
   
“Maybe not today I think it might be too much. But you should go to work, I don't wanna stop you from working. You might have to open a new orphanage” she replied.   
   
“We can make flashcards later” she offered as she was picking at her pancakes.    
   
He looked at her :”are you sure? I don't wanna leave you on your own.”   
   
“Yeah, I'm fine.”  
   
Oliver went to the other side of the kitchen and took her keys and phone “It's all here if you need to leave or call anybody. Mine is at the top.”   
   
“If you need me, all my numbers are on there and I will be home later. Maybe we could have lunch together?”   
   
“Yes, that would be nice” Felicity agreed.   
   
“Okay” Oliver replied. He was hovering, he looked like he wanted to kiss her but didn't know if he  should.   
   
“Oh and the dog will probably be outside, we have one of those things that lets it out.”   
   
“So, I'll be going then” he just patted her back, grabbed his suitcase and left.   
   
“have a good day!“  
   
He looked back, smiled at her and left.


	16. She's all I can think of at the moment.

   
   
After Oliver left, Felicity got a bit of bacon and thought “ How did I ever give you up.”   
   
Oliver made it to his office and was just going to sit down when Speedy came in.   
   
“So, how is she today? she didn't look too good yesterday.” Thea said with worry in her eyes.   
   
“I made a mistake getting everybody to come over. It was too much for her. But I'm so scared she won’t remember me or anybody else. What if she leaves me?” he said in a broken voice.   
   
Thea came over and hugged him :” She won't leave you. You've been through too much for her to forget everything. She’ll remember, maybe in a couple of years, maybe in a couple of months but she’ll remember. And even if she doesn’t, you can make new memories. There is no way that she's not going to fall in love with you, big brother.”   
   
Oliver looked up with a very tight smile:” I hope so.”   
“The real question is: are you going to tell her about you being the Green Arrow?“  
   
Oliver got up from his desk and went to his window. His view over Star city was breathtaking.   
   
He ran his fingers through his hair:”I don't know, I just want her to remember me for now. I don't know why but I have a feeling that this wasn't just an accident.”   
   
“Ollie not everything is your fault! This could've just been a freak accident.”   
   
“I've never told you this, Thea, we never told anybody. But Felicity was pregnant a few years ago. She was coming close to her 12th week and we were so excited to be able to tell everybody about it”.   
   
Oliver’s voice broke :”we were having twins.”   
   
“Ollie, I never knew! Everything makes so much more sense now. that’s why you had a real rough patch a couple years ago.”   
   
He turned around :” yes, Felicity felt so guilty. It was somebody from her past. Some stalker from her college years.”   
   
Oliver checked his computer screen: “ He knew everything about us. He knew that I was the Arrow and didn't like the fact that I was with her.”   
   
Oliver remembers that night and a lonely tear falls down his face.   
   
Thea was also crying:” What happened?” she whispers   
   
“He took her. If he couldn't have her than nobody else would. Felicity tried her best to reason with him, it was no use. He was crazy.”   
   
Oliver is pulled back to that moment when their lives changed forever.   
   
Oliver was screaming:” Please, leave her, take me but leave her.   
   
The man looked at him:” You're not the one I want her with.”   
   
Felicity was looking at Oliver:”I’m fine” she tried to reassure him.   
   
Her eyes told him the babies were okay, he hasn't done anything to us.   
   
Ever since they had met, they could speak with their eyes and that was all they needed most of the time. It really came in handy in situations like this where words could not be spoken .

 

   
Felicity's phone started going off .   
 

 

He took Felicity’s phone out of her pocket and grabbed Felicity a bit tighter. :”Who is speaking?”.   
   
“It's Alice the secretary of the hospital. Who am I speaking to? "    
   
“It's Mr Queen” .   
   
“Mr Queen, is Mrs Queen there? it's about her ultrasound . The date has been pushed to next Friday.”  
   
The man quickly hung up the phone.   
   
He looked at Felicity his eyes blazing with anger :” If you are meant to have a baby, you're not going to have one with him.”   
   
Oliver is brought back to reality by his little sister’s hug: "Oh God, Ollie!I'm so sorry.”   
   
“I never want her to go through pain like this again, she almost didn't survive when she lost them.” Oliver said his voice thick with emotion:”It was my fault, I brought her into this life.”   
   
Thea looked up at him :”Don’t be silly, Ollie. That man would've done it even if you didn't know her. She probably wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for you. I've got Roy on it. He's going to drive her and be her bodyguard. So don’t worry, brother. Now, you need to focus on your work.”   
   
Oliver looks at Thea:”I can't! She’s all I can think of at the moment.”   
   
“I know, Ollie, but why didn't you tell her about Cooper? You should've seen her face when she saw him!”  
“I don't know. She might not have believed me if I told her that he kidnapped her and was going to kill her.”   
   
They looked at each other: “Well, we need to keep an eye on him, that’s for sure.”   
   
“He must want to get back into her life.” Oliver said ”but the thing is, she told me he had died so I don't understand why he’s still alive.”   
   
Thea look confused ”what do you mean?”   
   
“Damien Dark killed him!”   
   
Before Thea can reply, Oliver’s secretary knocks on the door .   
   
“ We’ll talk more about this later. Come in, Julie”   
   
She entered with a little smile. She was a 50 years old lady and reminded him a lot of his mum… the good parts of her.   
   
“Mr Queen, your 9 O'clock is here.”   
   
“ Thank you, Julie. Please show him to the conference room, I’ll be there in a minute”   
“Thea,  I'll see you later.”   
   
“See you later, Ollie "  
   
   
Felicity was making her way out of the house when a person she didn't recognise approached her:”Good morning Mrs Queen, I’ll be  your bodyguard and driver for today”.  
   
She smiled at him:”Hi, I’m Felicity but you already knew that.”   
   
He chuckles:”My name is Roy and I’m a friend of Oliver’s."    
   
“Oh” she said.   
   
“Where would you like to go?” Roy asked.   
   
“ Maybe to the mall, I need to get some new close.”   
   
“ Sure thing” he said as he started the car.   
   
An hour later, Felicity had bought some beautiful new closed and Roy was talking to somebody on the phone.    
   
“It's probably Oliver” Felicity thinks.   
   
Roy finishes his update to Oliver. He turns around: “ Do you want to get some lunch now?”   
   
She was gone. 


	17. Vowels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my favourite chapter. I got to write vowels for olicity. Thank you for my beta is amazing . If you follow me on my other story The new years kiss I'm taking a break to write some chapters for it. And second chances i'm waiting for my beta . She has a family and it's lovely that she takes the time and helps me out. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope everybody enjoys this chapter is my favourite.

She made her way out of the mall. While walking around, she saw a Big Belly Burger. She was hungry and thought she might get something for Roy as well. 

 

The Big Belly Burger was bustling with people when she walked in and made her way to a booth where she sat down. 

 

A waitress came over: “and how are we doing today, dear?” 

 

“I'm fine” replied Felicity, confusion in her eyes. 

 

“I’m Carly, Diggle’s sister-in-law.” Before Felicity could say anything Carly continued:” The usual?” 

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“Oh, before you leave, can I have an extra order? its for my bodyguard.” 

 

“Sure thing” Carly said with a big smile on her face. 

 

Felicity got her food 20 minutes later and walked back to the mall but Roy was nowhere to be found. She finished her burger while strolling around and somehow ended up in front of a nightclub called Verdant. She didn't know why but something about this place was familiar. It felt like home. 

 

She felt a slight headache coming up. 

 

Suddenly, a short memory flashes before her eyes. It’s a man, he says:”But I do know 2 things. The first is that whoever I am , I am someone that will do whatever it takes to save my sister.” Then the man kisses her forehead and starts walking away. 

 

She turns around and asks:” And the second thing?”

 

“I love you” the man replies, smiles and walks out.

 

As quickly as the memory appeared, it was gone. It had been so sudden that she wasn’t even sure if she wasn’t making everything up. Was she hallucinating?

 

She was standing there for quite awhile, so very confused. She didn't know where she was anymore. Suddenly, somebody came up behind her :” Felicity, so nice to see you again.” 

 

Felicity was startled:” Jeez, you scared me!” she said with her hand on her chest in order to calm her racing heart.

 

“I'm so sorry. That was certainly not my intention”. He was very good looking with raven black hair and lovely brown eyes, quite a strong jaw. 

 

“I forgot your accident.” 

 

“It’s fine, don't worry. Happens all the time. What's your name?” 

 

“My name is Grant Wilson. I'm a friend of your husbands. He was good friends with my father.” 

 

They spoke for a bit, drank coffee when he asked if she would like to meet up again. She said yes. 

 

Oliver was freaking out. He didn't know where his wife was and the fact that she couldn't remember who she was, scared him to no end. 

 

There were many people who didn't like him being the mayor of Star City and even more who disliked him being the Green Arrow. 

 

They looked everywhere for her. She was nowhere to be found.

 

Before Roy had picked her up at the apartment, she had been looking through their stuff in the living room. 

 

She was sifting through all the DVDs and vinyls they had, when her attention was caught by a post-it stuck on one of the DVDs: Diggs Wedding. Next to it, one that wrote: Oliver’s first speech as mayor, the third one read Baby Sara's first word. 

 

She also found a book called how to cook omelettes and it seemed oddly familiar. Books with her hand writing on it were strewn all over the place, at least she thought it was her hand writing…It was all so weird.

 

There were a lot comic books lying around as well: walking dead , zombie… 

 

Her heart skipped a beat when she found a DVD called William’s first football match. 

 

There was a picture of them on the great wall of China in a frame on the sideboard . A picture of Diggle, Oliver and her smiling at the camera . She was standing between the two men in a blue dress. 

 

Oliver looked very handsome. 

 

It felt so weird seeing all these things and not being able to remember any of it. 

 

But it proved at least that Oliver and her had had a life together.

 

She suddenly notices a DVD. Emotions threaten to overcome her when she reads VOWS written in big bold letters on it. 

 

She places the disc in the DVD player and pushes the play button. That was her on the screen in her wedding dress: “You are my one and only . You took my heart the first day I saw you, even though I knew you were lying . And don’t get me started on your Oliver Queen smile. I vow to love you forever and to not cook omelettes. To have the patience to love you even when you're so stubborn. To agree to disagree . To agree on rad velvet cake not chocolate cake. The moment you walked into my office, my life changed forever. I wasn't even meant to be working that day! But I am so happy that my manager was an idiot and got viruses on his laptop because he was watching porn at work. Life is the strangest thing but I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world. My life has been so interesting since I met you and I owe it all to you.” 

The camera panned to Oliver:” Fe-li-ci-ty, have you written your vows on your hand?” he asked with the most beautiful smile on his face. 

 

She smiled back at him: “yes” she said sheepishly.

“Me too” he whispered his eyes beaming with love.

 

This all felt so strange to Felicity. Seeing herself in this video, so madly in love with Oliver. 

 

Now it was Oliver’s turn, he got all choked up:”Sorry, I practiced before but I just love you so much. I will love you now and forever. I promise to never forget that ours is a once-in-a-lifetime kind of love. You know the deepest and ugliest parts of me and you still chose me! You’re the light that makes me find my way out of the darkness.” 

 

Felicity started to rub her face. This was just too much. 

 

Oliver was speaking again:”I would go through another five years of hell if that’s what was necessary to meet you. Everything that happened to me has led me straight to you. I wouldn’t change a single day since you were waiting for me at the end of the road. No matter what comes our way, I know we will get through it as you are my forever and always.” 

 

Felicity got out of her daydream. She needed a coffee after that emotional overload. She made her way to Sweet Things, her favourite coffee shop. 

 

As always the familiar bell rang when she entered. She went straight to the front of the shop where all the different flavoured cupcakes and boxes of chocolate were.

 

She was perusing the sweets when a nice lady said:”Hi”

 

“Hi, can I have the chocolate muffin, please.” 

 

"Not your usual today?” “ Yes, yes, of course I’ll have the usual” said Felicity. 

“Okay, do you want one for your hunky husband as well?” 

 

“Yes, please”

 

“Did you give him that brownie recipe I wrote down for him since he likes them so much?”. 

 

Felicity looked at the lady:”I’m sure he's going to try it any day now”.

 

“Sweetie, if I was 20 years younger, I wouldn't want him to be making me brownies” the nice old lady smiled and winked. 

 

Once Felicity walked out, she thought “Okay, where do I go now?” 

 

On the other side of the street, Oliver was asking the flower shop lady if she had seen Felicity. 

 

“I'm so sorry, hon, I haven't but I’m sure the flowers you just bought will put a smile on her face.” 

 

He thanked her and paid. 

 

Felicity realised all of a sudden she really had no idea where she was. How was that possible when obviously she had lived here before she met Oliver? 

 

Nevertheless she somehow ended up finding her way to QC, even though it was not called that anymore. She asked the man at the front desk if she could borrow his phone and dialed the only telephone number she remembered. He picked up immediately. 

 

Oliver had gone back to the house in case she found her way home. Looking at the breakfast table, he found her keys and her phone. She had nine missed calls from all kind of different people. 

 

Roy had texted: “ found her phone. let me know if you find her.” 

 

Oliver had looked for her everywhere. All the places she liked, the park, the ice-cream shop, the chocolate shop. 

 

His phone rang, he picked up immediately thinking it was her or a family member:”Hello?”

 

“Hi Mr Queen, it's Julie. Your 1 O'clock appointment is here.” 

 

Looking at the time, he thought:”Shit ,I’m late for my appointment with the mayor of Central City.” 

 

“Julie, could you reschedule this appointment? I can't find Felicity.” 

 

“Of course, I’ll keep you posted on the new appointment I’ll schedule.” 

 

After hanging up, he continued his search for her. 

 

Felicity was waiting at the corner.


	18. " You have failed this city.

   
The man appeared out of nowhere, it seemed.  
   
“Hi! Sorry I'm late.”   
   
“Its fine. I didn't know anybody else's number and I just feel safe with you.”    
   
He smiled at her:”Don’t worry. Do you want to go shopping?”  
   
“Yes, I do actually” she smiled back.   
 

 

Oliver was waiting in the living room rubbing his forehead and his fingers together.   
 

 

Where could she be? He had looked everywhere.   
   
The door opened and Felicity walked in with a smile on her face.   
   
Oliver sprung up and made his way to their front door as fast as he could.   
   
He stopped abruptly. He had forgotten that she couldn't remember him. That smile wasn't for him. It hurt like hell.   
   
“Where were you?”   
   
Felicity walked into the living room and dropped all her bags.   
   
She was still smiling, getting ready to show Oliver all her purchases.   
   
Glancing at Oliver, she recognised his angry face.   
   
“I was really worried! I thought something had happened to you.” Oliver said his voice thick with emotion.   
   
Felicity looked at him:” I'm sorry” she replied shrugging her shoulders “I was lost. I mean physically lost” she said walking to the kitchen.   
   
“You should have called me or stayed with Roy. Do you realise how panicked he was, thinking he'd lost you. Where was your phone? you should've had your phone on you. I don't understand, you never go anywhere without it normally.”   
   
(Flashback to their first anniversary)   
   
“Felicity, where are you? You better not be on your phone again!” Oliver called out in the little cottage by the lake.   
   
“I'm in the shower! I'll be done soon.”   
   
Oliver knows his wife. She never takes that long in the shower.   
 

 

Carefully going up the stairs using his ninja skills, as she calls them, he makes his way to their bathroom. Discreetly opening the shower door, his breath is taken away by his beautiful wife, naked in the little shower stall. What in the world was she doing?

 

   
She was holding her hand up in the air, contorting in the most funny way.  
 

 

He carefully removed the shower head:” What, in heavens name, are you doing?”   
   
She screamed and threw her hands in the air, punching him in the face, dropping her phone in the shower.   
   
“You made me drop my baby” she pouted playfully 

 

   
“Felicity, this whole trip was meant for us to get away from technology, from the Green Arrow, everything. We've only been here 20 minutes and you're already on your phone! 

 

Where did you put that thing? I took all your devices away from you.”   
   
Felicity bit her lip: “Places..that I will never reveal to you.”   
   
“But I can show you a good time” she added with a sultry voice as she started to move towards him.   
   
He shook his head:”No, Felicity. I'll be downstairs. I'm not feeling the picnic anymore.” 

 

   
He knew he was being childish. He had spent the whole day outside cutting wood and preparing something special for the both of them.   
   
Felicity tried her best to ease the tension; She wore his favourite dress, she playfully teased him.  
 

 

But he was still angry with her. He didn’t even want to come on this trip. He wanted to go to one of these Greek islands but she thought they didn't have enough time and the Queens lake house would do. 

 

   
He was sitting in the living room, sulking, watching English soccer or football as they called it over there.   
 

 

Felicity came down the stairs. He could hear her. She stopped halfway down:” Are you coming to bed?” “No, not at the moment.” “Okay. Do you know where my travel bag is?” 

 

“It's over here” he grabbed it and was going to hand it over to her when his mouth went dry and his pants tightened. His eyes glazed over and he felt like a cartoon character, eyes bulging out of their sockets and tongue hanging out.  
   
His beautiful, sexy wife was going to torture him. Not the way he was tortured on the island. No,   
she was going to tease him with her body, seducing him, making him want her desperately. She was wearing a see-through dressing down.   
   
He handed her the bag. She smiled and walked away her hips swaying seductively as she moved up the stairs.  
   
He could see everything. Her beautiful breasts, her incredible butt, everything! God, she knew how to bring him to his knees.   
 

 

He wanted so much to rip that dress off her body and take her right there against the wall. Not this time, he was going to be strong! He lasted one hour then he went upstairs. She was in the bathroom. 

 

   
Taking all his clothes off, he got ready for bed.   
   
He checked the time: 11pm.   
 

 

He laid down on his side of the bed, turned the lights off and started to pretend to be asleep. Felicity walked out of the bathroom. 

 

   
“I have a new outfit for you when you do your Green Arrow stuff.”   
   
“You can show me tomorrow.”    
   
“I think you should see this now or I will have to show it to the team without you seeing it before.”    
   
He turned around and switched the light on: “Holy shit! what are you wearing?”   
   
His wife was in his Green Arrow suit, well, a very sexy version of it.   
   
The leather trousers where hugging her legs perfectly.   
   
His eyes raked over her body, taking in every curve.   
 

 

The jacket had a deep V neckline that showed the exquisite curve of her breasts . 

 

   
He remembered telling her how much he wanted to see her in his Green Arrow suit.   
 

 

She walked up to him and said in a deep voice:” You have failed this city. It's my job to punish you.”   
   
She grabbed his hands and tied them to the bed, making sure it was tight without hurting him.   
   
“I was making sure that this arrived today. That's why I was in the bathroom trying to get Wi-Fi.”   
 

 

Her face was so close, he thought she was going to kiss him. Just at the last minute, she turned her head and licked his ear delicately, then lightly bit his earlobe. She whispered “You're the only one who will ever see this.” He could see the rapid pulse in her neck and his blood heat further knowing she was aroused as well.

 

   
He let out a moan.   
 

 

“And StarLabs didn't help you design it?”   
   
“No, I did it myself. I said it was a gift for you. They know what we like so they didn't ask any questions.”  
   
She started placing small little kisses around his collarbone, slowly making her way down, biting and sucking. She noticed a little tremor in his belly when she came closer to this very sensitive part of his lower abdomen. He held his breath as she pushed his PJs down. His rock-hard cock sprang free instantly. He was so big and thick, she loved his scent. Her fingers encircled him, she opened her mouth and placed her lips on the tip of his sex, running her tongue along the slit of his shaft. She started to move up and down. Oliver tensed and he moaned softly again. Suddenly she let go of him with a pop and he gasped out and growled.  
   
“This is not only your fantasy, it is mine as well. You don't realise how many times I wanted to do this while I watched you moving around in that outfit. I fantasised so much about you!”   
   
He smiled:”One of my favourite fantasies is taking you on your table at QC or against the window naked.”     
   
   
“My birthday is coming up soon…” she grinned with a wicked smile. She bend down, opened her lips and took as much of him as she could into her mouth, sucking and delicately teasing him with her teeth.  
   
In no time, he was screaming out her name:”Fe-li-ci-ty, yes“   
   
She kissed him and he could taste himself on her lips.  
   
”If you want more, I'll be in the bathroom.” she said as she moved away.   
   
“I'm tied up!”   
   
“I'm sure you'll find a way to get out of them. You’re quite resourceful when you want to be”  
   
She looked back and started slowly to take the leather trousers off. She wasn’t wearing panties underneath.   
   
He broke every record getting himself free. He closed the gap between them with a few strides and pushed her up against the wall.   
   
He took her mouth hungrily, his tongue stroking hers with furious passion. She was quivering in his arms responding fiercely. She looked down.  
   
He was holding his cock, hard and straight again, hovering inches away from her tight,wet pussy.   
   
“Spread wide for me and take me” he almost pleaded and with no further warning he pushed in.   
   
Normally, he would wait for her to get used to his size but he was so hard he couldn’t wait any longer. He started pumping at a punishing pace. A moan tore from Felicity as she felt every single inch of him filling her, stretching her, causing unbelievable pleasure.  
   
It was so erotic seeing her in his green outfit with the mask and hood on.   
   
He pushed the bodice of her suit down and started playing with her breast, alternating  between sucking, licking and fondling.    
   
Felicity gasped, her climax hitting her suddenly. She threw her face into his neck and screamed from the intensity of it. Oliver followed instantly, jerking in tight movements, his release almost violent.  
   
He collapsed on her and the feel of leather on his face was burnt in his brain forever.  
   
He was startled out of his wonderful daydream when he heard Felicity:” Are you okay?”   
   
“Yes, I'm fine. What were saying about your phone?”   
   
A little while later, she was smiling at him while making coffee.  
   
“So I didn't remember your phone number but I remembered Cooper’s. And I thought it was better being with somebody I knew then being on my own. Cooper was telling me about a man called the Green Arrow and how he kills people. I do remember a story with him in it but it's kind of fuzzy “  
   
“It's quite dangerous to be out there on your own. You never know what might happen. Please call me next time and keep your phone on you.”    
   
“I will for sure next time. I'm so sorry but I forgot.”  
   
“Why have you changed your hair?” Oliver inquires all of a sudden   
   
“I've not changed it completely. It's just a darker blonde now.”   
 

 

“The clothes as well” he continues

 

   
“Do you like it?” she asks with hope in her eyes.   
   
“Yes. But it's weird seeing you in dark colours when you used to wear bright ones.”   
 

 

“Anyway” Felicity brushes her disappointment aside ”He invited us for dinner tonight. He wants to get to know you. Oh, and I met one of your friends today…” 

 

   
Before she could say the name, he interrupted:”Dinner with Cooper, tonight, is okay”

“You don't have to come if you don’t feel like it.” she said in a small voice. “I know it might be weird, you being my husband and he my ex-boyfriend but I thought he was dead for so many years and it feels like we’ve been given a second chance to reconnect as friends.” 

 

   
Oliver scratched his head:”You can't drive, so I have to go anyway but that's beside the point.”   
 

 

There was an awkward silence between them then Felicity said:”Maybe tomorrow I'm going to wake up and remember everything. Right now, he and my mum are the only people I remember.”   
   
Oliver looked down:”Okay “ and then looking up at her he put a fake smile on his face and repeated reassuringly:” Okay”. 

 

   
Felicity took a sip of her coffee “Okay then”.   
   
It tasted disgusting and she spat it out before she could think of it, then ran to the bathroom and threw up.   
   
“Are you okay?” Oliver sounded worried  
   
“No, I’m sick.” she replied meekly   
   
“Can I help?” He was behind her immediately, grabbed her hair and started to rub her shoulders and it helped a lot.   
   
“I must have eaten something that didn’t agree with me.”  
 

 

On the other side of Star City , a man is saying:” Yes, I've met her today. My plan is going to work. She doesn't remember the name Wilson. I'm going to keep the promise that my dad made: to take the one he loves and destroy him emotionally and finally kill him.” 


	19. Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for late update i've been trying to finish the story 34 chapters at the moment. Think it will be about 40 or 50 but not sure. And I have to shout out to my beta who is amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Are you okay?”  Oliver looks concerned as Felicity comes out of the bathroom. 

"Yes, I feel much better. 

I must've eaten something bad.”    
“Do you still want to go to Coopers?”    
“Yes, definitely.

It’d be nice for you to meet him. 

I know you did meet him but I mean, properly not in the hospital with me looking like poop. 

The hospital look isn’t my best one” Felicity laughs.    
Oliver just looks at her. 

It feels so weird to see his wife standing there but not really being the person she used to be.    
She still does her little crinkly nose thing when she is nervous. 

But he misses the contact, be it the physical one, she always used to touch him when they were talking, for no apparent reason except maybe to reinforce that it was them against the rest of the world forever. 

Or the psychic one, they always used to understand each other without words, be on the same wavelength so to speak.

 

He places his hand on her shoulder:”Fe-li-ci-ty”, she stops at once.   
“I'm sure you're going to look beautiful tonight. 

We better get ready. 

You can use the bathroom, I have to ring somebody first.” 

 

Felicity looks at him:“Okay. 

I'll just get started.” 

“I better show you how the shower works. 

We have quite a lot of different settings on it.” 

 

They are on their way when Felicity suddenly gets another pain in her head. 

 

The memory assaults her: “Oliver, what are you doing?” 

Felicity asks as she watches Oliver undressing.    
“I'm having a shower with my very sexy wife.” he says his voice dropping an octave.

 

He comes up behind her and starts kissing her shoulders and her neck. 

She lets out a little moan. 

 

His hands caress her shoulders and slowly slide down, his touch light and sensual, sending shivers down her spine. 

The towel slides off her arms:”Oliver, I've got to go to work.”   
“Luckily you're the boss. 

You can be a little late.” he murmurs keeping his voice low. 

 

His rough hands stop touching her all over as he turns her around and kisses her with a passion so intense that she thinks she could forget her name. 

 

He pulls her close to him and they fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

 

Like a dance they have done many times before, Felicity wraps her legs around him and he starts walking them to the shower.

 

“Mrs Queen, I think you are very dirty and need to be cleaned” he whispers in her ear, then lightly bites it and sucks on her ear. 

She doesn’t even realise she lets out a whimper. 

 

“I guess I could be an hour late. Oh god, Oliver, yes” she says panting. 

 

He looks into her eyes, his breath laboured:”Mrs Queen, I would only need five minutes of your time at this point but there are so many things we can do in an hour.” 

Oliver looks at Felicity with worry in his eyes:”Are you okay?”    
“Sorry, I was just lost in my mind. A lot going on up here” she laughs nervously as she points at her head. 

 

He smiles at her:” OK then, let me repeat what I said a minute ago. 

If you want this setting the water will take an hour to heat up. 

This one is quicker. 

It’s the one we use when we enjoy our shower together” Oliver eyes widen, aware of what he just said.   
“Not that I'm trying to make you take a shower with me but we usually have one together. 

Actually just forget what I said. We take separate showers.”

 

Felicity just smiles:”I thought I was the only one babbling.” 

 

“One thing I've acquired from you over the years” he says his eyes full of love. 

 

Felicity starts to blush “God this man will be the death of her.”    
“I’ll let you get to your shower. I'll make some calls.” 

 

Oliver is just about to leave when Felicity calls:” Oliver!”   
He turns around “Yes, honey" . 

 

“Could you tell Roy I'm sorry for leaving him? I feel really guilty.” 

 

He nods:”Sure” and then shuts the door. 

 

Felicity just stands there for a while letting that memory flashback roll over her one more time. 

It had been so intense. 

It had been so difficult not to jump her husband right then and there. 

He was so gorgeous. 

Shaking her head, she starts getting ready .  


	20. “Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow spin a long time. I've not forgotten the story I've got a new beta she is amazing. Hugs and kisses to her. The good thing with this story is all done I still might change the ending who knows.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity walked down the stairs in a leather and lace green dress. Her darker hair was straightened and worn lose around her face. 

The black eye liner enhanced the blue of her eyes.

 

Oliver’s jaw to hit the ground. 

He knew his wife was beautiful but he never seen her like this and how he loved seeing her wear his color.

She smiled at him and said “is everything okay.”

Oliver smiled back “yes, you look beautiful.” 

She blushed and looked away.

He open the door of the Porsche for her. 

Once he was seated next her Felicity said, “this is a nice car.”

He smiled thinking of all the things they’ve done in this car when they were on their travels. Some nights they would park and watch the stars. 

He remembered one night outside of Vegas when she had climbed onto his lap. Later they laughed at how uncomfortable the car was but the sex was fantastic.  
Oliver got lost in the memories and smiled.

Felicity said “what, is everything okay.”  
He shook his head and said “yeah everything is fine we better go.”  
“I'm so excited to see him again.” She said.

Oliver just glanced at her thinking how do I tell her that the only person she knows and trust had actually kidnapped her and threaten her mum.

All because he wanted money.

Felicity sharp intact of breath startled him. “Oh my God what happened to the Glades.”  
Oliver looked over at Felicity and said “there was an earthquake a few years ago that destroyed half of the Glades.”

Felicity not realizing that this was a sore subject for Oliver, asked “did many people lose their lives”.

She was looking at him, waiting for his answer when she saw a shadow of hurt and sadness cross his face.

He looked at her and took in a breath. “Yes, 503 people lost their lives that day. 

There would have been more but some people were able to stop it” he said.  
Her eyebrows scrunch together thinking over what he had said.

“You said it was an earthquake, how does someone stop it?” Her eyes were full of questions.

Oliver looked at her while he was driving. “It was a machine that caused the earthquake. It was set in motion by Malcolm Merlin and even my mum had something to do with it.”

“Is he in prison?” she said looking at him “And what about your mum. 

Oh God I'm sorry I shouldn't be asking that. About your mum.”

He looked at her and said “don't worry about it” taking one of her hands and squeezing it in reassurance.

“Sadly my mum passed away a couple of years ago. 

 

Yes Malcolm went to prison” he said.

He wasn't going to say that Malcolm is dead and that he had killed him. 

Malcolm had forced Barry to take him back in time to try and stop the earthquake and save Tommy. 

One of the worst moments of Oliver’s life was seeing Tommy again but having to watch him die again.

Barry said you can't change the past. It could destroy the present, and change everything. Barry had know from past experiences.

 

Felicity was pissed at him because he didn't tell her straight away that he was going back to stop Malcolm. 

It was strange seeing her nervous babbling self again knowing that in the future she would be his wife.

“Oh that's good. Oh no I didn't mean about your mum.   
I'm sorry about your mum,” she said quickly.  
God it reminded him of when they first met and he gave her the terrible lie about the laptop.

\-------( Flashback to when Oliver and Felicity first met)-----

 

Oliver arrived at QC after Walter told him to go down to IT and they would help him with his laptop. 

He said that Miss Felicity Smoke was the best and would be able to help him.  
Oliver sudden wave of relief, thank God it was a woman. 

He could flirt and charm a women but a man might be a little harder. 

Before he went through the door he put on his Ollie Queen mask. 

A man who wasn't broken and ship wrecked for five years.

 

The door was open a little bit and what he saw was not what he expected. 

He was expecting to see an older woman with grey hair or a proper geek. 

Instead there was a blonde woman with thick black glasses and her hair in a low ponytail. 

She had a pencil skirt and pink blouse on.

He couldn't see her face so he went in and said “Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

He recognized her right away, she was the girl when he was back in Starling City. 

She's the one who said he was cute and she was the first person who had made him smile, in years.

She was typing away on her computer and had a red pen between her bright pink beautiful lips.   
The things she could do with her mouth flashed through his mind. 

He knew he should not be thinking about her like that. He had work that need to be done and didn’t need any distractions.

He startled her when he told her who he was.  
“Of course! I know who you are. You’re ‘Mr. Queen’.   
He replied “Nooo, Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Right. But he’s dead. I mean, he drowned. And you didn’t. 

Which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3… 2… 1….”

She said that without taking a breath. Moving her hand explaining herself. 

He doesn't know how he kept a straight face for as long as she was talking.

Then he told her The lie he came up with and the look she gave him was ‘I don't believe any of your bullshit.’  
She tilted her head and he couldn't help it he smiled for the first time since he's been back.

\----------( End a flashback.)---------

Oliver thinks that he was falling in love with her at the first moment he met her.  
Felicity got his attention by saying “they don't really seem to have flowers you would give a man or somebody saying ‘Hi haven't seen you in awhile.” 

She was looking out the window . 

“Flowers don't really say ‘sorry that I can't remember you, but I'm happy you're alive” Felicity said.  
Oliver said “yeah I should've gone for the forget-me-nots.” Then he looked back at the road and had a little smile on his face.

Felicity looked at the flowers on her lap and started laughing “oh frack that’s funny.”  
God, Oliver had missed her laugh. 

He looked at her and smiled. 

She gave him his secret smile, the one she only gives him.

They pulled into Coopers apartment complex and found him waiting outside. 

Felicity didn't notice Oliver’s grip on the steering wheel tighten when he saw Cooper waving at Felicity with a smile.

Oliver just gave him his arrow look. 

Cooper just continued to smile and pointed where they should park. 

When the car was parked Felicity jumped out and looked around excitedly. 

She didn't wait for him and started to walk to the lift.

Cooper was there and pulled her into hug. 

He kissed her on the cheek, Oliver thought it lasted longer than it should have. Oliver locked the car and grabbed the wine.   
He walked over and shook Coopers hand.

It was hard to pretend that he didn't know that Cooper was a criminal.   
Oliver wouldn’t hesitate to put a arrow through him if tries anything but he knows Felicity would be angry.

Its for the love he has for his wife that has him suck it up and pretended to make small talk with Cooper. Cooper on parchment was nice but didn't have a lot of personality and there was something not right about it.

Oliver was on Green Arrow mode the whole time watching while Felicity and Cooper were talking about their college days .

There was a few times Oliver wanted to hit Cooper but he just clenched his jaw and gave him this fake Oliver Queen smile. 

Even when Cooper reached for Felicity hand and started rubbing her fingers where her wedding ring was supposed to be.

But again Oliver remembers Felicity loud voice and Diggle and Donna telling him to ‘remember she can't remember you but she remembers him’. Donna had also told him that if he doesn’t behave to take him into another room and scare him.

 

It was weird knowing that Donna knows that he is the Green Arrow. 

She had put two and two together when Felicity was spotted kissing the Green Arrow when they first got back together. Then Donna said that she needed a codename and Quinton bless his heart said ‘no Donna you're not having a code name.’ Donna gave Quinton the look and the loud voice.

Now she has her own codename, she is called Shimmer.

Diggle just smiles and says what an amazing woman his mother in law is. He also told him “don't worry, I've got you some bugs you can put round his apartment.” Diggle gave Oliver’s arm a squeeze.

The evening was going okay until Cooper started talking bad about the Green Arrow.  
And the other heroes.  
“Ever since the vigilantes started showing up it seems to me they just kill people. After the Arrow guy showed up a man named Slade Wilson came to destroyed the city.”

Felicity’s interest was piqued “Slade Wilson, I’ve heard that name before.”  
Oliver’s whole body tensed when he heard Cooper say Slade Wilson's name. How the fuck does he know about him.

Cooper still holding Felicity hand said; “Felicity you've got to be careful The Green Arrow seems to have a fascination with you.” Cooper was watching him while he was talking and sent him a quick smirk.

Before Felicity could say anything about Cooper’s warning she was still focused with the names running through her mind. Names but no faces like Slade, Isabel and a women named Shado.

Oliver stood up suddenly and said to Cooper in an angry voice “could you show me your Gym.”

Felicity was shocked with Oliver’s outburst. 

She knew he worked out a lot after seeing ALL of him earlier today but she didn’t think he needed a gym that bad.

 

She could feel a headache coming on. “Cooper do you have any headache tablets.”  
He pointed and said “yes in my bedroom there are some tablets.”

She smiled and said “I'll just go get some. And I'll meet you in your gym.” She looked at Oliver and smiled. Her eyes were saying are you okay and he sent her a small smile letting her know he was fine.

Oliver followed Cooper into the small gym. Once inside Oliver had Cooper against the wall with his hand around his throat.

Cooper chuckled and said “I wondered how long it would take you to snap. Thought it might of been when I picked your wife up and kissed.”

Oliver’s face must've shown that he didn't know about that.

Cooper laughed “oh she didn't tell you.” His voice croaked out as Oliver’s hand was tightening around his throat.

Oliver said “I guess you know who I am. So you know that I know that you kidnapped her and her mum.”

“You're not going to tell her since telling her about me means you've got to tell her about you and I’m going to tell her all about you” Cooper rasped out.

Oliver tightened down on Cooper’s throat.  
“Yes it means I'd have to tell her about me but I have her mother on my side and her friends. You just have her past.”

He released Cooper because he knew that he wasn't worth it. But the next words out of Cooper, he couldn't help it what he did next.

“She wanted more” Cooper said “I forget how talented her tongue is and how soft her lips are. It reminded me of how good she is at blowjobs.”  
Cooper said with a grin on his face.

Oliver clenched his fist and turned around and growled “she told me she never had a real orgasm until she was with me, always had to fake them.”

Cooper just laughed and said “well she wasn't saying that earlier today when I was fingering her in my car and god she tasted so good just like honey.”

While Oliver and Cooper went to the gym, she made her way to the bathroom in Coopers room. It was a lot like his dorm room including some of the same posters of Doctor Who and Gremlins.

She made her way into the bathroom and locked the door. She easily found the tablets and got a bit of water and swallowed them.

She looked in the mirror and had a slight pain again. Just like with the other headaches a memory came into her mind.

She was in Oliver arms and he was taking her to a bed wrapped in silks. 

He sat down on the bed and she was kissing him and running her hands across his chest. 

She went back for another kiss and she was taking her bra off. He was stroking her back moving his hands up and down. 

He flipped her onto her back and he started to kiss her. 

He was gentle and he touched her every where. Memorizing her body with his hands then his lips.

Like he would never see her again.

 

He went to her neck and started kissing and biting it and she let out a little moan. Her hands were scratching his back touching the scarred that created this amazing man.

He moved down her body, kissing her breasts then pulling a nipple between his lips sucking and using his tongue. 

Her gasps and moans encouraged him to take the other nipple between his fingers.

She let out “God I love you.”

He was making his way to her trousers. He slipped them off and with a quick motion removed her panties as well.

He looked up and smiled at her and said “I love you.”

Then he kissed her again. She took his belt off and pulled his trousers down with his boxers. 

His cock released from his boxers and she took him into her hand and pumped a couple times.

He grabbed her hands and gasp “you better stop.”

She bit her lip and said “sorry I’ve always wanted to know how you felt in my hands.”  
“I'm not going to last very long if you keep on doing that.” He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

His hand traced along her skin, feather light touches as he moved down her body. Dipping between her legs and into her wet pussy. 

He gently pushed one finger in and out of her while his thumb rub her clit. 

He was watching her speeding up or slowing down by the noises she was making. She clenched around him and called out his name flooding his hand with her pleasure.

 

He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked “God you taste so good.”  
He looked down at her and smiled. 

He leaned in and brushed his nose with hers and kissing the wide smile on her face. Careful not to put too much weight on her he moved between her legs. 

Felicity grabbed his cock and lined it with her entrance.

He looked at her like she was an angel with her hair fanning out with the red sheets. She felt him pushing into her filling her and God it was like he was home. 

Then suddenly the memory had ended and she was back in Coopers bathroom.


	21. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter I have to say thank you to my amazing Beta.

The new Poster : 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/830499738894077952>

 

Felicity looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her face was flushed and her eyes dark with remembered passion.

She quickly splashed her cheeks with water and tried to slow down her breathing.

“Oh my Google that was hot.

And now I’m talking to myself.” She mumbled.

Felicity made one more check in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and finding her way to Cooper’s gym.

As she walked she first noticed the way her legs wobbled and second the sinfully good sensation of her damp panties brushing across her sensitive skin.

God if she was this turned on by just the memory of Oliver and her having sex, the real thing must be mind blowing.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          
Felicity walked into the gym, finding Oliver standing close to Cooper who was against the wall. 

Oliver’s body was rigid and Cooper was rubbing his neck and grinning.

The tension between the two men could be cut with a knife. She cleared her throat hoping to diffuse the situation.

“I think that it’s time for us to get going.

Maybe some rest will help with this headache of mine.” Felicity said. 

“That's okay, I understand. I mean that is if Oliver is done comparing gym sizes.” Cooper purred.    
Felicity watched as Oliver gave a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. “Cooper it was nice seeing you again.”

Cooper brushed past Oliver walking to Felicity, wrapping one an arm behind her back and guiding her through the apartment leading her to the lift.

He pulled her into his arms for a hug, whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Cooper eyes met Oliver’s and he winked.

Felicity laughed as she stepped away from Cooper.

Oliver moved forward and took Cooper's hand. 

His grip tightened and squeezed until the bones ground together with small audible pops and a gasp of pain from Cooper.

Felicity was far enough away that she didn’t notice Cooper’s sounds of distress.  

Oliver leaned forward, his voice low and deep in Cooper’s ear. “Remember who I am, and just what I am capable of.

We have friends, powerful friends that are willing to do anything for that women. They will not hesitate to teach you some manners.”

Cooper winces pulling his hand free. “Of course I can meet up with Felicity for lunch next week. That is a great idea Oliver.”

Felicity smiled and said “I'll ring you for details tomorrow.”

Later that week Felicity made arrangements to meet up with a group of her old friends from MIT. His meeting in City Hall had run late and he agreed to meet her at Lolita’s Tequila Bar.

The dark interior of the bar made it difficult to find her in the crowd. His eyes swept the bar twice before he spots her talking to the bartender.

She is in skinny black jeans, a fitted grey t-shirt and black heeled ankle boots.

Her hair is straight with her bangs pinned back. She is wearing her contacts and to Oliver’s surprise a nose ring.

He felt a bit awkward standing there in his grey suit and tie but he made his way over to the bar.

His hand brushed her hip when he leaned in to kiss her cheek hello, before his lips could touch her she jolted back.  

“Oh Oliver, hi you made it.” Felicity said. “Come on the groups in the back.

It's amazing seeing everyone.

Cooper helped me find and get the old group together. I haven't been this happy in ages, well not that I remembered anyway.”

Felicity stopped and turned to look at Oliver. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I wasn't happy I've seen the pictures I looked happy, weird but happy.”

Oliver gave her a small smile and touched her elbow. “It's okay Felicity I understand.”

Felicity took a deep breath and turned and started to walking again. 

 

While she was walking through the bar tables she caught site of a familiar face. 

She paused but the other women turned away before Felicity could say anything.

Together Oliver and Felicity walked into the back room where the music was quieter. A group of people turn to greet them.

Oliver realized he never met most of them. The one women he did know walked over quickly throwing her arms around them both.

Barbara Gordon was a petite red head who could not only kick ass but is also an amazing computer expert.

Oliver knew that when Oracle and Overwatch worked together there was no stopping the dynamic duo.

“Felicity, I have been so worried about you.

The Hall is not the same without you. Oliver, Bruce asked me to tell you he may need a little help in Gotham. He's having problems with Mr. J again.”

“Thank you Barbara, I will give him a call.” Oliver said as he watch Felicity trying to keep up with the conversation. “Felicity if this is too much let me know and we will go.”

Felicity smiled and looked around. “No I'm good here.”

Felicity walked to the table and laughed at her friends faces. They had changed so much but she still knew them.

“Hello Nerds! It been ages for you but to me it's like yesterday we were coding and hacking the  night away.” Felicity said with a laugh.

“Liss! You look amazing.”

“You haven't changed Liss.”

“Felicity it's been too long.”

Voices jumped out at her from all directions and for the first time since waking up she felt at ease.

Felicity felt a little guilty  even thinking that and looked over at Oliver.

He was still talking to Barbara. 

His body seemed more relaxed and his smile was genuine. 

She liked seeing him this way.

“So Liss, why is Mayor Handsome here?” Emily Bratt whispered.

“Mayor Handsome? Well they told me he's my husband.” Felicity said.

“Holy shit Liss, you did well. I always figured it was some publicity stunt. Oliver Queen is fucking hot.” Henry Stone said with a nudge and a lear.

“So how is he in bed? With all the women he been reported with he must be amazing. Does he have a big dick.” Catherine Tate just as straightforward as college. 

“Catherine! I'm not going to tell you that.” Felicity laughed but felt her face heat up.

“Oh shit it must be big Liss, you're going bright red,” Emily said.

“Knock it off here he comes” Felicity squeaked. “Oliver these are or were my friends Emily Bratt, Catherine Tate, Henry Stone and Barbara I think you already know.” Felicity pointed to each of her friends in turn.

“Yes Barbara was at our wedding. ” Oliver said to the group.

“What about me Liss? Do I get an introduction?”

Heads turned to the deep voices behind the group.  The man was tall, built like an Olympic swimmer with broad shoulders and narrow hips. He deep brown eyes and a dimpled smile. Will Anderson was just a handsome as day she had met him.

God this is going to be awkward, and by the look on Oliver face she had never told him about Will. 

“Will, what are you doing here.” Felicity said as she stepped into his welcoming arms.

“I just got back from working a job overseas and I heard you were in accident. I want to make sure you were okay. I just wanted to see you.” Will rested his chin on her hair while he talked.

Oliver cleared his throat and looked at Felicity: “who this Felicity?”

“Will and I worked together after I graduated from MIT.

He was there for me when I needed him and helped me through the rough time after Cooper had died or I thought he had died.” Felicity explained.

“Hmm okay we will go with that, yes we worked together. Hi my name is Will Anderson” Will said with an extended hand to Oliver.

“I'm Felicity’s husband Oliver Queen.” He shook Will's hand.  

Will smiles and says “yes I know who you are, I have kept tabs on our girl here. She still asks me for help from time to time.”

“Does anybody wanna drink?” Barbara says.

Oliver says “Whiskey make it a double.”

The others shout out their orders for margaritas.

Felicity says “blueberry mojito.”

Oliver look at Felicity with surprise “really?”

Will chuckles and says, “of course I remember those were always favourite.” Will looks over at Oliver and smiles.

Oliver stood back the rest of the night and watched.

The following day Oliver was in the foundry sparring with Diggle. 

“Felicity said she was having coffee with Donna and she wanted a few people to come over some time for dinner.

So she could meet us again in a quieter setting” Diggle said between jabs.

“Man Dig, you should have seen her last night.

I've have never seen Felicity like that. She had six drinks with this Will guy she ‘worked’ with. She was even flirting with him in front of me. They wouldn't even say where they worked.” Oliver said with a growl.

Oliver lost the rhythm of the movement's and had to dodge quickly to avoid a kick to the head. His distraction was going to get him or someone else hurt.  

“Felicity told me about him once.

Said there was a lot she couldn't say about the job they did but he was important to her.

She wasn't in love with him like he had wanted but I think they lived together up until so grumpy billionaire dropped into her life.”

Oliver stopped suddenly “wait she was living with him when she met me. How did I not know she had a boyfriend?”

“Did you ever ask her? Normally I'd say she should be telling you this story but she can't remember right now.

From what I know they worked on a projected together but it was too much for Felicity so she left and started working for QC.

They were on a break when she met you. She completely broke it off with him after you're mother shot you and she started working with us.”

“But Diggle in her mind none of that has happened. I am just the guy who says I'm her husband and cock blocked her all night.”

“That's a lot to get my mind around.” Thea says from the doorway. “So tell me big brother what turns her on?”

“I'm out of here. There is no way I’m staying for this conversation.

 

Felicity is like my little sister. I do not need to hear any of this.” Diggle said while he gather his things and walked to the showers.

“Bye Dig” Oliver said to his retreating back.

Oliver look back at Thea and grabbed his water and towel. He sat down next to her on the Foundry stairs.

“What are you talking about Thea?” Oliver said.

“God Oliver do I really need to explain this to you?!”

“First that's private, second you're my sister and third that would be weird to tell you.” Oliver shook his head. “It's between me and her” he said.  

“Come on big brother in trying help. I'm not here to judge.”

Oliver let out a sigh and said “she likes massages.”

“Well, I was not expecting that” she said.

“I thought you weren't going to judge.”

“Hey if you're into that Fifty Shades of Grey stuff that's fine Big Brother.” Thea held up her hands and smiled.

“It's not like that.” he says with a chuckle. “It helps her get out of her own head when she's coding or gets in one of her moods.”

“You should try it.” Thea bumps him with her elbow.

“Really” he said. 

Thea has never seen her brother look so desperate before. He looked a little hopeful.

“You got nothing else to lose Ollie. She might even remember something.”

“Alright, yeah okay” he said with a smile. 

Felicity had just finished having coffee with her Mum. She looked out the window and seemed a little distracted.

“Mum I going to head out, I have to meet up with a friend. I will see you later.”

“Okay sweetie was so nice to see you. I'm so excited for you to see William and Quinton. They have missed you.”

“Ok mum, yeah can't wait to met them.” Felicity quickly jumped to her feet and left.

Felicity had no problem finding Will’s office building, the minimal security was a joke and easy to bypass leading her right to his office.

She needed some answers and knew he would tell her the truth.

“I was wondering how long it take you to find me.” Will laughed as he stepped away from complex computer system to greet her.

“I see you still have all the best toys.”

“You know you can always come and play with my toys.

The agency would still love to have you back. CEO or playing the Mayor’s wife could never be as challenging as running codes and ops with me.” Will knew how much she loved a challenge.

“What happened? Last thing I remember we were talking about moving in together and I was creating a new algorithm to help track terrorist cells working in the US. I don't understand.” Felicity rubbed the new scars on her forehead trying to clear away the confusion.

“You left the agency after an operation that you had help organized failed. I'm sorry but you no longer have clearance to talk about what that operation was.” Will looked away from Felicity giving her time to process.

“What about us?” She quietly asked.

“We were living together, we were happy you started working for QC.

You hated it at first but then after a few years you started to change.

The agency had me busy with a new asset.

So we agreed to take a break. After a while you started to stay late at work and seemed distracted staring at your phone all the time.”

Will looked at her. He saw the women he fell in love with.

The first one women that he fell in love with. The first women to ever break his heart and maybe this was fate giving them another chance.

“I followed you once.

We were supposed to talk, try and work it out but you cancelled. You said you had a special project at work.

So I wanted to surprise by bringing you dinner.

I watched as you drove away from QC to Oliver Queen's nightclub Verdant.

I stayed until the club closed but I never saw you leave.” He said it quickly cause he still thought about that night.

“I tried to talk to you about Oliver and the club but you got angry.

You even used your loud voice told me to leave.

You’d contact me sometimes ask me for favors but we never talk about us and you refused to ever talked about Oliver.

I only found about the first engagement and then later the marriage from TMZ.” Will shrugged.

“What's TMZ? First engagement? I guess that's more of a Oliver question. Are you dating anyone now?” Felicity said.

“Yea I'm dating Annie.”

“She was your friend from Harvard. I told you she had a crush on you.” Felicity said.

He smiled and said “yeah we’ve been together about 4 years now.”

She smiled at him and said “if you're happy then I'm happy for you. I better leave. I don't want to  cause any problems for you. I just had to know what happened.”

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

He pulled her in tight against him lifting her a little off her feet.

Felicity could feel him smelling and nuzzling her hair. 

They pulled back and she rested her forehead on his.

He was so close and familiar that she couldn't help but brush her lips over his. He arms pulled her in for another kiss.

She had a flash of a hospital corridor and the sensation of warm hands cradling her face.

When her eyes opened and she looked into brown eyes instead of blue she knew she made a mistake.

He pulled away from her seeing the look on her face he knew there was not going to be a second chance here.

“That was not like I remembered. Did you get taller?”  He need to her laugh one more time.

She hit his arm laughing and said “I'm wearing heels asshole.

Ugh I shouldn't have done that. I'm  sorry.

I just feel so lost. There is 8 years of my life that I don't remember. 

I'm no longer hacking and I’m not with you.

Cooper it turn out is alive. I have some husband I don't remember and a stepson. Oooh and also I'm a CEO of a fortune 500 company.” She started to cry and said “sorry I don't know why I'm telling you all this.” 

“It's okay you have a lot to deal with right now.

You are telling me cause you know me you  trust me. I don't know anything about your marriage but I do know what it looks like to be in love with you and Oliver only has eyes for you.

You should try talking to him.”

She felt lighter walking out of his office then when she walked in. She needed to start looking into her life a little more she hated mysteries.

Felicity was sitting on the dining room table surrounded by pictures of her forgotten and left behind past. 

There was pictures of William and Oliver playing in the back garden with a puppy version of Bow. William and her eating mint chip ice cream on the porch laughing. The three of them painting a room dark green.

The little girl riding on Diggles shoulders had to be his daughter Sara. 

They even had the same smile. Another picture should the large man cradling a bundle in a blue blanket. That had to be Baby John Jr.

There was even pictures of her and Thea. Drinking cocktails. On stage of a karaoke bar. Pictures of the two of them laughing in front of a fire place.

There was a picture Oliver and Diggle holding her up as she laid across their arms. It looked liked they were all laughing at the camera. Felicity wondered why the back of the picture said ‘the OTA’s 2016.’  

Pictures of galas, city hall functions, and holiday parties.

Oliver dressed in tuxes and suits with her always beside him.

They seemed to always be touching or close together.

Sometime they were just look at each other like no one else was in the room. Sharing a smile or a laugh.

The dog loud barking startling her from the picture she was looking at.

She looked up as the door opened and Oliver walked in.

The dog ran and was greeting him with happy yips and a wagging tail.

He bent down and stroked the dog’s ears. “Hey Bow, did you take good care of our girl Wednesday?”

The dog gave a decisive bark and start to lick at Oliver’s face.

“Bow stop that you know better. No licking.” Oliver almost sounded stern until he laughed and said “Alright come on I’ll let you out.”

Oliver walked through the house and let the dog out to their back garden. 

He removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

Felicity watched him as he made his way to her. She never realized how sexy a man in suspenders could be.

“Hi how was your day” she said trying not to stare at his forearms and rolled sleeves. “Seriously this man knows how to wear or unwear a suit” she mumbled.

Felicity saw Oliver’s eyes widen in surprise.

Then he chuckled.

“It was stressful but hearing how much you like me in or out of a suit sure helps ease some of that tension.”

“Oh Frak did I say that out loud.” Felicity felt her face get warm but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.

He walked over bracing his hand on the table as he leaned in and kissed her.

His lips were soft and warm.

She didn't think she was going to like kissing a man with facial hair but her palms itched to touch his cheeks, to pull him in closer.

She was a bit startled by the intensity of her body's reaction to simple kiss.

Her skin tingled and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She pulled away sucking in her bottom lip to hold on to the sensation.

He didn't seem bothered or surprised by her reaction.

Just took his thumb and pulled down her lower lip.

“Tell me about your day. What you got going on in here?” He asked.

She had to shake her head to clear her mind. It didn't seem to bother him so she would let it go. 

“I'm trying build a timeline with everything I can remember and everything I can’t remember.

My mum thinks that see the picture might loosen up my brain and help me.

Said it might be good for me to see what my life is like.

Maybe help me remember something anything really.” She said with a gesture. “I hope you don't mind, I went through some of your stuff. You have a lot of pictures of us and I even got some of my mum's photos out as well.”

He smiled. He missed listening to her talk.

“It's okay.” He picked up one of the pictures.

It was a the party he had held after his mum was released from prison.

Felicity was beside him stunning in a long pink dress.

He was leaning into her, hands in his pockets smiling at something off camera.

She was mid turn smiling over her shoulder in the same direction.

He knows from memory they were looking and talking about Berry.

He placed the photo back on the same pile on the table.

“I've got the certificate that says what is mine is yours.”He said with a shrug. 

“Yep I found that too and that's in the bit I can't remember.” She said as she pointer to the larger pile of pictures and documents. 

She had pictures of when she was a baby with her mum. Pictures of them while they were traveling, so many memories gone.

Oliver face fell.

He quickly masked his face, lifted his chin a little and smiled at her. 

He placed his hand on her shoulders, his thumbs gently massaging the cords of tens muscle along her spin. 

She leaned into him a little, letting out a soft sign.

Oliver moved her hair to one side and lowered his head to kiss her neck. Felicity jumped and pulled away from him.

“What are you doing,” She said with a gasp. 

“I’m sorry. I thought it would help. It's just what you use to like when you're concentrating.” Oliver tried to swallow the ball of emotion in his though.

He knew he need to get away from here before he broke.  

“Was that one of our things?” She asked.  

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that I’m sorry.”

He was walking fast trying to leave the room. But she was following him with a hand full of pictures

“I'm really sorry Oliver”

“No no it's fine don't worry. You keep doing what you're doing.

We just got keep doing what we're doing. Maybe doing it will help you remember what you should be doing.” He felt like he was rambling, did she realize he was rambling.  

She smiled and him and said “yeah okay.”

 ”I'm just going to start dinner. You stay here and keep doing…” He stopped and gestured. 

“What I was doing yep I’ll do that.” Felicity watched him as he walked away. 

Oliver walk to the kitchen and pressed his back against the wall. His shoulder slumped and he knew that Thea was wrong there was more to lose. He began to quietly cry.  

Later Felicity made her way into  the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. Needing the caffeine fix. God it was disgusting. Was it alway this disgusting?

“You like these biscuits with your coffee” he said as he pulled down a tin from the cupboard and gave her some. 

The smell combination made her  feel sick and she quickly shut the tin and said “no thank you then make me feel sick.”

“Do you need to take anything? Have you eaten today?” Oliver hand brushed her fingers before quickly pulling away.

Felicity watched him as he rub his thumb and fingers together. She wondered if she made him nervous.

“I think I'm ready to see my office now.” She said.  

“You want to go QS now?” He said looking at the clock. 

“No, my home office,” she said.

Oliver smiled and lead her to a closed door. The door had a bright pink post it note that said ‘this is your office.’ The office space was bright with different colors. One wall was covered in framed photos. She stepped closer to the wall looking over more of her lost life.

There was a picture of Oliver in Halloween outfit as Robin Hood and her as Marion.  Another Halloween of them dressed a greek Gods.

He smiled at her and said “you always go all out for Halloween throwing a party every year.” 

There was one of her laughing on their wedding day while she danced with William. 

Oliver touched a fingertip to a picture of her holding baby Sarah. He was beside but instead of looking at the baby he was looking at her with so much love and affection.

Pain shot through her head causing her world to go dark.. 

 

“Feli-ci-ty” Oliver said. 

She turned around and was looking at him. 

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” 

“I'm being serious here, Oliver.” 

“So am I.” 

Felicity step closer to him and started to move her hand and speak.

“I don't want to read too much into this.” Could Oliver Queen be asking her to go on a date with him, she needs to remember to breath she thinks to herself. 

“But are you asking me out on a Date? Like an actual date? Like a Date, Date? 

She looks at him with questions  and hope in her eyes . 

 ”I mean, the implications being dinner with you.”  he stutters out restlessly moving from foot to foot. 

God how is that she adores this man even more when he's nervous. 

“Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments.” She waited and held her breath.

He huffed out a laugh and smiles. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?” He said with the biggest smile she's ever seen. 

Roy always said that it was his Felicity smiles. 

“Yes” She smiled with while she nodded her head. 

Felicity slowly came through with the feel of Oliver's hand on her cheek.

“Felicity, are you okay?” His said with worry in his eyes. 

“I'm fine I just got bit dizzy” she said.

He helps her get to her feet. Keeping close to her incase she has another dizzy spell.

“This is your laptop and your tablet. I’m not as good at the tech stuff but I know it is top of the line.”

He was getting excited pointing out some of her favorite ‘babies’ that were in the office.

He looked like a kid in a candy shop showing her projects and technology she had been working on.  

“This is one of the things you and Curtis have been working.

It's to help people with paralysis possible walk again. 

You were in a accident a few years ago and you were unable to walk for a while. 

Curtis develop chip that, well I don’t really know what it does but I do know it helps you walk. I know you two are working together to make it more affordable to the population.”

“I did wonder what I happened to me to get the scars on my back. 

It also appears that I have multiple  bullet wounds on my chest, abdomen as well as my shoulder.

What kind of trouble have i been getting into?”

Shit what does he say.

He knows what that the story of the Ghost driveby was covered by all the local news stations including some national news.

But what does he say about the one on her shoulder she had proudly gotten saving Sara.

 ”You were shot by mugger getting coffee in a bad neighborhood.” he said. 

She could tell he was lying she looked at him.

She cocked her head to the side and knew without an doubt that he was laying.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it.” She said with an eye roll.


	22. "Felicity do you want to remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver find some information out what could change everything and put Felicity their family and Friends in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello olicity fans well this episode this week was good. Somebody wrote to me and I'm sorry not have wrote back to you but answer your question about Cooper. In the film the dad is the villain because he cheats on the mum. And I was thinking I had to find somebody Oliver doesn't like and Felicity only members good about them. As of the accident. Dark didn't kill him instead he got into stuff for Argus. But will be explained in this chapter.
> 
> And Huge thank you to My amazing bate River xx

 

  
Ed Sheeran - Photograph .  
<https://youtu.be/nSDgHBxUbVQ>

We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still.

  
Oliver knows this is his chance to tell her who he is and what they do together. But if she only remembers what Cooper has told her about the vigilantes and if she researches the Green Arrow or the Hood. She will find out he is a killer even though that’s not who he is anymore and one of the biggest reasons is because of her and he can't lose her.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by Felicity finger in his chest.

“Now you tell me the truth.” She said while continuing to poke his chest with her other hand on her hip.

He had to fight a grin, this is just like his Felicity.

“Wow you're so hard” she says. She groans and closes her eye. “And by that I mean you have a hard chest. I know your have other hard fine parts at certain moments. Not saying this is a moment for you to get all hard on oh God, why aren't you stopping me?” She shakes her head, her face turning his favorite shade of embarrassed Felicity pink.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” He says as he reaches out placing his hands on her shoulders. His thumb stroking the skin over her collarbone.

“A man pulled a gun and you pushed the waitress out of the way. You saved someone's life. Anyway here is the password to your babies, I mean computers.” He points to a note pad.

She could see that he is trying to distract her but she let it go for now she really wanted to see what she was working on. She still trying to shake off thinking about his cock and chest and how hard they are. Ugh she means how hard his chest is not his cock. She shakes her head.  

“I have a hard time remembering your passwords so you always put them somewhere I could find them, in case I need to do research when you're not here. I'm not very good with computers.” He gives a little shrug.

She looks over the note pad and reads over the words. They are separated by computer, tablet and emails. Some of the stranger ones were SalmonLadder69 and 1BadBitchWithWiFi. She quickly entered the passwords and looked through the desktop. She thought maybe Will didn't have all the good toys after all. No wonder she calls them her babies.

One of the files catches her eye, Arrow Business. When she tries to open she notice it is password protected but that one is not listed on the notepad.  

“Oliver what is this one? Why do I have a file on the vigilante?”

Oliver looks over and says. “Yeah that one is mine. As the mayor I get reports on criminal activities. I keep a file on different vigilantes.”

She can tell he's lying or not telling the whole truth. He is a terrible liar for a politician. She doesn't want to get into file to only find out it's really his porn. But then looking at his body why would he need porn she is sure his wife would be climbing him like a tree every night. She realized that in another life she was his wife.

Oliver knows by the tilt of her head that she doesn't believe him. But that file holds pictures of the team in all their gear but no mask. He knows that he can't distract her for long so he leaves the room to send a quick text Barbara.

Oliver: get on our home network and delete all things related to nightlife.

Barbara: On it. All done ;-) sending new passwords.

He looks over the list and smiles. 1RedpenLover and MayorHandsome. He knows that Barbara and Dick Grayson love giving him a hard time about his public nickname. He goes back into the room. Felicity is sitting at her desk flipping through QC related schematics. He hands her another piece of paper.

“Here is another set of passwords. These should open all the locked files or programs.”

She takes them and smiles at him. She get back to looking through the computer's hard drive. When she looks through the internet history a few sites are articles about the Green Arrow and Overwatch. She gets the feeling that she knows more than she should about these vigilantes.  

“There is so much on here.” She looks at Oliver, she wonders if she sounds as desperate as she feels.

“I think this might help.” He moves to the stereo and finds her work playlist on Spotify. Bonnie Tyler’s Holding Out for Hero starts blaring out.

Oliver smiles and walks over to her. “That's better,” he says with a skip in his step.  

Felicity pushes back from the desk rubbing her temples. She starting to feel overwhelmed and what's with the hero things. Maybe it's a kinky thing for them. Oliver does seem the type to have kinks, he was a playboy. She could see him in that Robin Hood outfit tying her up. She shakes her head where did these thoughts come maybe they are the memories or just fantasies.

A message pops up on the computer.

Caitlin Snow: Felicity we miss you. Cisco has new ideas for a suit says he needs your thoughts.

“Who is Caitlin and Cisco? Why do they need my thoughts on a suit?” She ask him.

“Our friends from Central City. They work at Star labs. I’m not sure what suit they are talking about. Do you want me to turn up the music? William and I mostly leave you in here to work. But sometimes we take turns making you laugh when you're in here too long coding. We have had some epic dance off’s in this room. You taught William how to do the sprinkler dance and it is now his finishing move. I don't know how you work with the music this loud but you do.”

“Do you think you could just turn down the music please a bit?” Her voice breaks on the words.

“I swear you listen to it even louder than this.” he says with a smile.

“Turn off the damn music.” She shouts and she drops the tablet. It crashes to the floor. “I've got a really bad fucking headache so could you just please turn it off.”

Oliver walks to the stereo and turns it off he doesn't look at her. She's never shouted at him like that. Yes there's been the loud voice and some amazing arguments  but this was something different.

Oliver loses his grip on his temper and knock the the stereo off the wall. His eyes are fierce and wounded when they meet hers.

“I'm trying to help you, can't you see that. But I am not your punching bag” he says. Felicity’s eyes fill with tears. Using his hand he points at her and him. “We don't speak like this to each other. We said we would never speak like this to each other because this is how my parents used to be.”  

She took in a breath. What could she say he was right and she was in the wrong .

“This is hard for me too Felicity.” He says and he walks off.  

Oliver heads to the gym. He needs the physical release that exercise can offer him. It's the best he could do at the moment. Before Felicity he would spend hours under the steel mill punishing his body. But then there was her. He spent hours talking to Felicity; working together, until she wrapped her arms around him making him forget his worries.

Felicity walks to the window

“I have to make use of the garden. It's beautiful.”

\----------(2 days later )---------

Felicity was in the bedroom when the front door closed. Oliver had left for a week long trip to Gotham. He told her that Bruce Wayne needed his help with an on going project. She didn't know what the Mayor of Star City could do in Gotham. But she couldn't help notice how he rubbed his finger together when he told about the trip.

The night before he left she had heard him on the phone, talking about ‘needing her in Gotham’. She realized later that he had been talking to his ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance. She was married to a playboy so was it wasn't much of a jump to think maybe he was cheating on her.

She did what she was good and hacked his email. Most were city business related but a few from ‘Oracle’ were encrypted that she couldn't get through. Whoever had set up the encryption may actually be better at computers then her. Alright, you may have won this round Oracle but not the war..

When Felicity read the email thread from L. Lance her whole body had flushed with emotion and she wasn't sure if it was anger or sadness.

L.Lance: Oliver I have forgiven you for so much over the years, please forgive me for this one thing I did. I made a mistake and regretted it ever since.

Oliver:The original mistake was mine. I may not regret it now after everything I have gained but I do regret hurting you. Come to Gotham we can talk.

While Oliver was gone she tried to meet up with her mum to talk about what she found. But her mum had waved it off.

“Sweetie, they will always have a history but you are that man's past, present and future. He has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you are his moon.” Her mum patted her cheeks and walked away.

She knew there was one person that would give her the truth. She sent a quick text to Cooper asking him to meet her for coffee. She was felt a little anxious when she saw him but quickly brushed the feeling aside.

“What can you tell me about Oliver and Laurel Lance?” She asked him.

“I know they dated for a few years before he ran off with her sister and was shipwrecked on some island for five years. I’m sure you have the ability to look that up for yourself. If you're looking for something a little deeper I heard that they were seen together after he got back. I have seen and found a lot of images of them attending the same functions and being in close contact even up to his mayoral campaign. No confirmed reports of dating since 2012.” He reached out and patted her hand.

“What do you need Felicity, I can help.”

“Thank you, I may need it.”

When she had returned home she knew it was time to do her own research into the man that she had married. Time to beseech the Google gods for more information. For most of his younger years his face was everywhere, on every magazine, in and out all the hottest clubs. A few stories talked about his trouble with the police. He was pictured with countless women with Laurel being his constant and only long term girlfriend.

There was talk about Oliver and her becoming more serious before he ran off with her sister and was presumed dead. After he had returned there was less women associated with him but he also seemed to keep out of the public eye.

There was one story that reported that Oliver was back to his old playboy tricks. He had been seen leaving Laurel’s apartment building early one morning. At the time Laurel had been reportedly dating long time friend of Oliver’s, Tommy Merlyn.

Felicity also found another article that pronounced that Sara Lance was alive and Oliver Queen had through her a party. She found multiple stories and pictures of the two of them outside club Verdant. The speculation was that Sarah was living with Oliver now that she had returned.

Seems like Oliver Queen can't get enough of the Lance sisters. She didn't know how she fit into these love triangle or was it a square.

She found the stories about Oliver and her. At first the painted her a gold digger that was sleeping with her boss to get ahead. Then when Oliver lost everything she had moved on to another billionaire named Ray Palmer. After Ray had died and he left her everything she was reported to have run off with Oliver around the world.

They mostly disappeared from the news only a few reports on her work at Palmer Tech. She had funded Oliver's campaign until he had backed out last minute. She was able to watch the video of his proposal, it was strange seeing her that way but she did look happy. The reports on the a drive-by soon after the proposal explained the rest of her scars. From there was an interrupted secret wedding and then a break up.  

They stories were scattered from there. A women named Susan Williams was the last woman he had been dating prior to a second secret wedding and marriage announcement. Felicity felt like she was missing huge parts of their story. She wondered how they were able to avoid the press that seemed to hound him in his younger days.

Felicity didn't understand how the person she was could ever be with someone like Oliver. She wondered what brought them together. She also couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something about this trip. She asked him before he left if he was meeting anyone and he said no just Bruce, maybe Barbera.

 

\---------( Five days later )--------

  
Felicity spent most of days going through boxes from college. Everything felt so fresh in her mind. Her phone dinged with a notification, her former self had set up alerts on Oliver's name. The picture was Oliver at Wayne Enterprises charity gala, dancing with Laurel who was gorgeous in a blue satin dress that hugged every curve of her body.

Laurel was looking up at Oliver but he was looking away from the camera. Felicity also noticed Diggle and Thea standing near the couple talking to another man. The picture stated that the man was Ted Grant, who was Laurel’s current boyfriend. It had never stopped them before why would now be any different.

Felicity closes the link down quickly trying to fight the wave of nausea that hits her. She can hear Oliver moving through the house maybe he is looking for her, but she doesn't call out from her spot in the bedroom. He walked through the door and looks relieved to see her at first until he notices her suitcases on the bed.

“Hi” she says with a little awkward wave.

“Hi, I've missed you. I brought back those pastries you like from Gotham.”

Oliver body tenses when the bathroom door opens and Cooper steps out.

“I think I've got everything you...” His words die on his lips when he sees Oliver. “Mr Queen did you have a good trip?”

Cooper hands Felicity a small travel bag. She takes it and placed into the open suit case. Oliver doesn't move he just watches on in confusion.  

“Cooper’s sister Georgia is getting married. I've known her since she was girl and she asked me to help with the wedding. She asked if I could stay with her at Cooper’s until the wedding. It's in a few weeks in Star City.” She says quickly without looking at Oliver

“Felicity and I decided that it would help both women feel more comfortable staying with her friends and people she know.”  Cooper said.

“Georgia is overwhelmed since she has the wedding and a baby on the way. Last time I remember seeing her was at the funeral service for you Cooper, we had held onto each so tightly. I wish I could have been there when she found out you were still alive and a pawn of the government.” She still couldn’t look at Oliver. She walks over to her cabinet grabbing shirts and pants.   

“What about your work on the chip?” Oliver said.  

“I talked to the board about taking a break for a bit. I would need to start over since I can’t remember where I was in my research. Even looking over the notes barely makes sense and I have too much on my plate right now. They were really understanding about that. They were going to appoint someone to take my place for now running QS . Cooper said that he will help me with it so it would be good if I'm near him as well.  He also has something he is working on and he wants my help with.”

Oliver clenches his fist to control his urge to punch Cooper and demanding to know what the fuck he is doing. Felicity’s back to is turned away from Oliver. She hasn't looked at since he has come into the room.

Cooper says “I'll be putting your stuff in my car.”  He mumbles “I don't know why you need these many clothes it's not like you'll be wearing any when you're with me.”

“I still feel a bit sick” Felicity says as she go to the bathroom and shuts the door.

The moment the door is shut Oliver rushes Cooper shoving him against the wall hard enough the pictures rattle. His forearm is against Cooper's throat forcing the man on his toes to keep breathing.

“You should be scared of me.” He growls low and dangerous.  

“You really think that your bullying techniques can scare me. My whole life I've dealt with bullies like you and after my time in prison nothing scares me.” Cooper snorts.

“You think federal prison is the worse thing you can go through.” Oliver growls.   

“Like I said Oliver, it was more than prison. I was sent by the government to infiltrate a dangerous group in Russia. They had me compiling information on men scarier than you. I helped get information on the Pakhan of the Bratva.”

“Yes and I know you worked angst the Bratva. But did you know that I'm good friends with Anatoli Knyazev. That I am Bratva.” Oliver smiled and tightened his grip on Cooper.

Cooper smile falls away and he tries to swallow. Cooper eyes dart around the room. It can't be, there is no way Oliver knew Anatoli Knyazev. Cooper thinks to himself.

“You're lying,” Cooper voice wavers.

“In your time with the Bratva, did you ever hear of волк?” Oliver ask. This time there is no growl but the monotone voice is worse somehow. More dangerous with its lack of emotion.

Cooper's face goes white. He had heard stories of волк “the Wolf” of Anatoli Knyazev. He was the right hand and enforcer. волк let others handled the trafficking of women and drugs. But if Anatoli wasn't happy he sent волк. You were only given one chance to correct the problem if you were lucky you disappeared. The unlucky ones lived to talk and warn others. Cooper never believed all the horror stories until he met a survivor and that scared man still haunted his dreams.

By the time Cooper was with the Bratva the Wolf was gone. No one know why he left or where he went but he was the ghost story that was told around the bars. There was no way Oliver ‘Privileged’ Queen should know that name. He was on an island when волк, helped rule Russia.

Oliver could hear Felicity moving around in the bathroom. He let his arm drop away and he stepped back.

“She is the only reason you're still alive. Because she thinks you are something else. But if you hurt her or don't treat her with respect, I will not hesitate to destroy you and send the rest to my friend Anatoli.” Oliver voice is calm his eyes hard and cold.

Felicity can't understand why she's been feeling so sick. She barely has an appetite and when she does eat she throws up. She rinses a bit of water in her mouth and looks in the mirror taking in her pale face and dark circles under her eyes. She really needed to get more rest.

She is about to open the door when she hears Cooper on the other side.

“She knows where you were last week and who you were with. You the one who keeps hurting her.  It’s your choices and lifestyle that are more of a risk to her then I will ever be.”

She can't hear Oliver’s answer or anymore talking. She swears they even left the room. But when she opens the door both men are standing there. Oliver has his back to her but she see the tension in his shoulders.

Cooper smiles at her and says, “I'm just going to wait for you in the car Felicity.”  

“I will call you in a few days Oliver. I going to be busy helping Georgia but once the wedding is over we can talk.” Felicity says to his back.  

Oliver steps in front of her before she can leave the room. His hand rest on her cheek and he lifts her face up to meet her eyes. He looks tired and hollowed out. For an instant she wants to wrapper her arms around him to comfort him. But the picture of him with Laurel flashes through her mind.

“Just be careful, мой свет.” He says softly. He leans in and kisses her forehead lingering a moment before pulling away. The endearment sounded Russian, she didn't know he knew Russian.

A memory washes over her.

Felicity was furious, she can't believe Oliver had left her alone with Isabel, of all people to leave her with. The women was cold and her constant veiled accusations about Oliver and her were becoming ridiculous. Felicity spent her evening preparing for the QC meeting with the Russian subsidiary thanks to Isabel forcing her way on the plane. Plus making sure everything was ready for the prison break for Diggle.

Once it is time to meet up with Oliver she made her way to his room. She was just about to knock when the door is opened and there is Isabel adjusting her dress. Behind her, Felicity can see Oliver further in the room with his shirt off and the bedding on the floor. Her breath catch and her heart breaks.

“I don't think you're needed tonight.” Isabel says with a cold smile and walks away.

Oliver looked up quickly meeting her eyes. He moved toward her reaching out for her. She stepped back refused to get close to him.

“Fe-licity” he says.

“It’s time to go, Diggle needs us.” She says as she turns down the hall.

“Felicity,” he says again pulling a shirt over his head.

“What happens in Russia stays in Russia. Our friend needs us and I don't want to talk about anything else.”  She mumbles.

She is able to focus on the plan that gets Diggle and Lyla free and heading for home. Felicity avoided Oliver as much as possible. But she couldn't avoid the smug sultry walk of Isabel as she boarded the jet. The woman looked like the snake that swallowed the canary.

Felicity was the first one off the jet when it landed in Starling. She went straight home and unplugged her phone. Spending the weekend with a gallon of mint chip and her Netflix.

Monday morning everything was back to normal. Oliver was late and Isabel had blamed Felicity for a memo she was never given. By the time Oliver did arrive he placed the memo on her desk.

“Can you deliver this to Isabel office please?”

“Why her? I mean beside the obvious leggy model reason” Felicity’s voice was low.

“It just kind of happened. It didn't mean anything.” he says shaking his head. “Hey, because of the life that I lead, I just think it's better to not be with someone that I could really care about.”

Oliver watches her as she get up from her desk. He takes a deep breath and she can't fight the little bit of hope in her heart. She turns to him before leaving.

“Well I think you deserve better than her.” She says and then walks away.

Oliver is holding her up when the wave of memories past through her and she back in the present  He looks a little panicked, calling her name.

“Felicity are you okay? Should I call your doctor? Please talk to me.”

“You slept with Isabel in Russia.” She gasped and pulled away from him.

Oliver's eyes went large he feels a moment of happiness that she had a memory of them. He groans of course she would remember one of the worst things he did to her.

“That was years ago and a mistake that didn't mean anything.”

The moment he said it he knew he said the wrong thing. The look on her face was the same as the night she saw Isabel come out of his room, disgust and sadness.

“I'm going Oliver, I'll contact you about the rehearsal dinner if you want.” She tells him gathering the last of her things.

“Please don't go. You had a memory lets try and to see if we can find some good ones. William is coming home tonight and he asked to have your favorite, chicken cordon blue. He misses you.”

“Oliver, I will be fine. Georgia needs me. IT'S not like Cooper is kidnapping me. Dinner sounds nice but I'm not ready, tell William I'll meet him soon.”

“I will let him know. Can we call you tonight maybe you can talk to him? He been really worried.”

Oliver feels desperate to keep his wife away from Cooper and their forgotten past. He doesn't know how to tell her everything that has happened. He fears he will lose her if he tried to push Cooper out of their lives. If he tells her about Cooper he will have to tell her about the Green Arrow.

Only last week he had to lie to her about his trip to Gotham. Bruce rarely asked for help, so when he does everyone answers. Batman was after group of thieves that was hitting large parties and galas. The group was using laughing gas strong enough that it people laughed themselves unconscious leaving no reliable witnesses. There was no doubt who was behind robberies.

The gala was a trap. The teams were scattered around the ballroom. Curtis had designed pocket mask that will protect them from any gas. To blend in Oliver had danced with Laurel, watching the entrances he barely acknowledged the woman in his arms. It was strange not having Felicity beside him or the voice in his ear.

Laurel and him hadn't talked much since she moved to Hub City but they were trying to be friends again. He knew she had kept in contact with Felicity before the accident. She had once told him that she knew that she was not the love of his life but that he was the love of hers. She had almost died that night but luckily they were able to save her. He was glad she had found Ted he appeared to make her happy.

Laurel seemed more interested in asking questions about Felicity's memory then catching the gang. The hardest question Laurel had asked was what he would do if Felicity never remembered. Would they still remain married? He didn't have an answer to that besides make her fall in love with him again. That stopped Laurel’s questions and they got back to work.

“Before you leave can I at least give you an awkward hug.” Oliver needed to hold his wife before she left.

“Of course” she said with a chuckle. “It’s nice having your body against mine. I don't mind you touching me. It feels really good when you touch me. Ah I mean in completely platonic circumstances. Friends can touch. Even if we are married and I'm sure we have done a lot more non platonic touching. I know we've had sex but I can't remember.” She pointed to head. “I bet it was brilliant because you have such big hands and the body of a Greek God. You're on like everyone's fuckable list I checked. I mean I didn't check. I heard about it.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty” Oliver said

He smiles at her and places his hand on her shoulders pulling her into his chest. She fits under his chin and he tightens his arms around her. She felt her body relax against him, she didn't even realize how tense she was until she let go in his arms. She could tell that he was soaking every bit of her in letting out a deep sigh.

Felicity pull away from him then smile and then walked off.

\--------( 3 days later )--------

Felicity and Donna were at the hospital for a checkup with her doctor. Alex was shining a light into her eyes and asking question.

“So have you had any headache or feeling sick? Any memories come back?” Alex asked.

“I have a lot of nausea through the day. Certain foods and smells have made me sick. I also have a almost constant headache. It will get worse with flashes of memories but some things are coming back to me.”

“Well the memories coming back is good. I’m not sure about the nausea but we can do some blood work. I can prescribe some anti-nausea meds. The headache is to be expected considering the accident. I’m also sure you're under a lot of stress trying to recall your memories. Felicity your last CT scan seemed fine.”

“It is good that she is remembering something?” Donna said.

“Yes this is good. The human mind is amazing and one day everything could come back. But we don't know how long that will take or if that will even happen.” Alex answered. “How much do you think you have remembered? Alex asked.

“I have had a least four flashes of different memories. Each time I had a sharp pain in my head. The memories are vivid but I’m outside the memory more like watching tv. Once the memory was more umm hands on and I could remember the sensation.” Felicity blushed thinking of Oliver and his hands.  

“Okay” said Alex.  

“Is this good or should I will be remembering more.” Felicity asked

“There is no time table on you memories. Do not stress by trying to force yourself to remember it could be why you are having some much pain with the memories. You are trying to force it.” Alex explained.

“She seems perfectly fine to me.” Cooper says for the doorway.  

She smiled at him. She swears that her mum growled every time she saw Cooper. Her mum had never met him when they dated in college and only heard about him through Felicity. After the funeral her mum wanted her to move back to Vegas  but she had refused and shut her out. Now that Cooper was alive they had a chance to meet and her mum refused to talk to him. She warned her to not trust him and encouraged her to talk to Oliver.

She felt guilty for not telling Oliver about the appointment. She had been really busy and hadn't wanted to bother him. She was enjoying her time in Central City. Meeting up with friends that she knew and didn't demand anything from her. There was no pressure and even her headaches were better.

“Can I speak to Felicity alone?” Alex looked over at Donna and Cooper.

Donna got up to leave the room but Cooper seemed to be hesitant to leave.

“I'll be fine Cooper.” Felicity gave him smile as he joined her mum out of the room.  

“Felicity do you want to remember?” Alex said once the door was closed.

“Yes of course I do.”

“Sometimes patients don’t want to remember their past because it means that they have to relive the accident.” Alex advised.  
“No that's not it,” shaking her head. “I’m not afraid of the accident” she said.

“So what are you afraid of?”  Alex ask in a soft voice.  

“I actually don't know what I am afraid of.” Felicity rubs her forehead. “What if I don't like the life I had? What if I like it too much and I can’t remember how I fit in that life? I just don't know.” Felicity felt the tears on her cheeks before she realized she was crying.

“Felicity this might be a terrible advice but I think you might have to fill in the holes. You can still decide if you want a different life. But you Felicity, need to find out who you are now and be open to remembering. Or you're going to live in fear of your own past.”   

“Yes I know you are right.”

Oliver rushed into the Mayor’s office. His assistant Julie was waiting for him by her desk.

“I'm so sorry. William’s teacher wanted to talk about his behavior in class. He refusing to precipitate in computer lap. I had to explain the accident with Felicity and that she usually helped him with his homework. Again I’m sorry.” Oliver trailed off.

“Mr Queen it's fine. Your 10 o'clock is in the conference room with coffee and biscuits. Here is your coffee and notes.”  She smiled at him patting his arm.  
  
“Who do we have in the conference room?” Oliver said.

“Mr. Carter Bowen, he wants to talk to you about opening a new clinic in the Glades.”

“Julie please tell me I have another meeting at 10:30.” He was in no mood to deal with Bowen.

“I already informed him that you only had a limited time window, Mr Queen.”

“Julie Owens you have saved this city and its mayor again. How was your granddaughters birthday?” he asked.

“Oh it was lovely and she just loved the Frozen bedcover. She hasn't taken off the wellies you gave her since she opened the present. Please tell Mrs Queen thank you. Oh I almost forgot Mr and Mrs Diggle are in your office. I will let Mr Bowmen know we may need to reschedule.”

He smiled at her and then went into his office. As soon as he walked in he knew something was wrong.

“We got some bad news.” Diggle said.

“Felicity?” Oliver heart stopped.

“No, Felicity is fine. Donna went with her for her check up with the doctor and that went great.”

“Check up, I didn’t know she had an appointment. Why didn’t she tell me?”

“Oliver you need to focus.” Lyla said stopping him before he could get off topic. I don't know how to say this but Slade Wilson has escaped.”

Oliver’s coffee cup falls to the floor and he starts to pace the room.

“How did he escape? When did he escape? Did he have anything to do with the accident?” Oliver demands.

“We think his son helped him.” Lyla tells him.

Oliver remember Slade talking about his children and yes he did have two sons.

“From what we can tell the older son is happily married and hasn’t left Australia in years. The younger son is the one we need to worry about. His name is Grant Wilson and he had followed in his father's footstep becoming a decorated A.S.I.S agent. Highly trained and skilled fighter.”

“Is my family in danger?” Oliver asked.

“After he left A.S.I.S, Grant was recruited by A.R.G.U.S.” Lyla said. “He was one of our best and deadliest agents.”

“How was his name not flagged?” Oliver voice was rising.

“He went by his mother's surname. He was having problems taking orders and becoming more unstable. He was to be reassigned to the suicide squad but before the transfer was complete he disappeared. No one had heard anything from him since. It does appear that he had come into a lot of money before disappearing.”  

Oliver figured that the money had come from his father.

“We didn't realise that he had got into our system and started digging for information on his father. He was able to get location of where we were holding his father. As well any information we had on you.  

“What do you mean information about me.” Oliver was starting to feel sick.

“Amanda Wheeler was keeping files on you. Starting from your time on the island. I don’t know how he knew to even look for them or how he got into them. They had your recounted report  of your time on the island. Your work with A.R.G.U.S in Hong Kong and return to Lian Yu. The last sighting of you before you went dark in Russia. Oliver he knows you are the Green Arrow and who you are working with. I only found out about the files after they were breached.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not good for Oliver and Felicity how Oliver protect her and his family knowing that Slade knows everything about him. And his son seems to hate him as well. :(


	23. Italian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this chapter stuff happens and some a flashback. :)

“Okay,” Oliver said, “we need to make sure William and Felicity have protection.

Since Slade’s escaped he probably told his son about her role in taking him down.” Oliver couldn't help it he swore, “for fuck's sake, I don’t even know where she is right now, how can I protect her? 

She hasn’t spoken to me in three days.” Diggle asked, “Did she's move out? Oliver looked away from his friend, he hadn't told anybody, that Felicity had left. 

He didn't want everybody to know, if the media got wind of her moving in with an ex, they would run with it. “She is staying with Cooper.

I couldn't stop her, his sister is getting married and Felicity supposed to help with the wedding. 

I haven’t seen her this excited since the accident and she wants to help out a friend.” Oliver explained.  “You let her go with him.” Diggle snapped. “I didn't have a choice.

Diggle, she doesn't trust me, she doesn't trust any of us. 

How do I tell her that the one person that she thinks she trust is a kidnapping criminal? He owes money and a debt to Anatoli Knyazev, I could turn him over to the Bratva, tell them that he is alive. But how will that help my wife?” 

Oliver turned and looked out the window. He felt lost without Felicity by his side. 

The weight of the world pressed hard on his shoulders.

Oliver dropped his head.“Barbara told me that Felicity has been doing google searches on me. 

I know what my life looks like through the eye of the media. 

How do I convince my wife that I am a good person, when all she finds is the bad?” Oliver voice was hollow. “She spent a lot time researching Laurel and me.”  “Probably didn’t help that you were photographed with Laurel in Gotham,” Lyla added. “I know you would never cheat on her or do anything that would hurt her. 

But look at it from her point of view. As far as she knows you are nothing but a playboy. You have a long history of cheating and list of women associated with you. 

You go off on some mystery trip and it turns out one of your ex’s is there.”Oliver knew he should've told Felicity more about the trip and that Laurel was coming. But he knew that he couldn’t explain without his night life coming into focus. 

Part of him wants her to be safe and he’s not sure if that is by his side anymore. Could she be happier if she had never met him? He thought, they had been happy, god he missed her. 

There was a quick knock at the door, Oliver Looked up and said “come in.”   

“Mr Carter Bowen is here.” Julie informed him.“I'll be in the minute,” he looked at Lyla. “Do you think you could watch Felicity? Quentin and Donna have been taking care of William. 

Diggle, do you think you can keep an eye on them?They both nodded and stood to leave. Lyla gave him and quick hug and smile.The days later. 

Oliver was Green Arrow focused, he had an engagement party to go to and a wife to bring home. 

He was leaving his office and wearing one of Felicity favorite suits, besides his green one.

“You look very handsome,” Julia said.  “Yes, you look very handsome, Big Brother,” Thea agreed.He smiled at the two women and turned to his sister. “Do you think you could watch over the office for a bit?” “Okay, where you going?” Thea asked.

“I'm meeting Felicity. It’s Cooper’s sister’s engagement party tonight. I have to make sure she is safe after everything with Slade and his son. 

I need to near her and I need her to remember me. 

And I need her to fall in love with me again.” His voice wavered.

\--------( 2  days ago)---------

Felicity walked into her new favorite coffee shop and there at the counter was Grant Wilson. 

She smiled at him, “Hi, how have you been?” “Mrs. Queen it so good to see you. I'm fine, my dad has just been released from prison.” Grant accent was smooth but for some reason sent a chill up her spine.. 

“Felicity please and congratulations. I’m very happy for you and your father.”“He would really like to meet you,” he said. “Yes, maybe we could set up a dinner with Oliver, you said they know each other.”“Oh I think he just wants to meet you.““Really? Why me? What's his name?” she asked. 

“His name is Slade Wilson.” 

Images and sounds flash through Felicity’s mind, until another memory takes over. 

 

She was in the corridor of Queen Manor. Oliver had just told her that the wrong women had been taken, that he had loved her. But she didn’t feel happy, she felt frightened and clutched a syringe he had handed her. 

A voice she would never forget, caused a chill through her, came from behind her. “Oh I thought he would have wanted something stronger to love.” 

 She underground steam and pipes are everywhere. She feels the menacing shape of a man behind her but she doesn’t dare turn. He touches and strokes her hair. He tugs it up and she can hear him smells it. He runs a finger down her cheek. 

“So pretty.” He whispers to her. He calls out, sure that Oliver is near, “I have your, Felicity.” Suddenly Oliver stands tall in front of them. It is dark and the team hides his face. But she knows his voice.

“This is between me and you, let her go.” Oliver growls. 

A chilling laugh follows her out of the memory. The hand on her arm is a little too tight. 

“Where did you go?” Grant asked. He looks down at his watch. “I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to leave.”  

She shakes his hand, “Next time bring your father so I can meet him.” Felicity doesn't know why the name Slade Wilson had such an effect on her but there is something about him and that name it gives her shivers.  

The next day she met up with Curtis and a man named Barry Allen. 

 

They talked fast and mostly about tech. Neither men pushed her to remember and only showed her new designs and tech she might have missed in her new reality.  It was nice, they were nice. The day of the engagement party, she was nervous since she invited Oliver. 

She hadn’t seen him in a few days and a part of her missed him.  

Cooper mostly levees her alone and only pushes her on the program that he is working on. So far he has only given her pieces and not the whole. 

He says it to to protect the work. They were sitting on his couch the night before and he had surprised her with a kiss it had been nice but missing something. He had moved in closer tried to deepen the kiss and slide his hand up her shirt.

“Cooper, I’m still married to Oliver. As much as I don't remember him, I will not cheat on him.” She told him firmly. “You know he is probably fucking that Laurel. Has he even bothered to call you? He sure as fuck hasn’t come around.”

He voice angry. “So you tell me Felicity what are you waiting for? 

Does he need to send the divorce papers? 

Or is it okay that he is fucking around? Maybe you like to watch. I remember you use to say once a cheater, always a cheater. I guess that doesn’t apply to Old Playboy Queen.” Cooper leaned in again, hand on her breast and lips on her neck.

“Cooper, I said stop it.” Felicity snapped. She grabbed his hand and twisted until he falls off the couch and onto the floor with his hand against his back. A sudden memory flashes of Oliver on top of her. 

“Your form is getting better but you still need more work. I need to work on your flexibility and speed.”“Mr Queen, do you think, you can help me stretch?” She purred in his ear. Oliver growls, his hands pull her sweatpants off and throws them away from her body taking her panties with them. He moves between her legs, and stretches one of her leg up. He trails open mouthed kisses down her thigh. 

He nipped at the tendon between pussy and thigh.“Wait I have and idea,” she says in excitement. “I want to try something, it could help me be more flexible.”

He helps her slip out of her shirt and bra. Felicity pulls his shirt over his head trapping him in the folds for a second so she lick his glistening chest. Oliver quickly push his pants off until the are both naked in the foundry.  
“Lay on your back,” She commands and Oliver is eager to follow. 

Felicity moves around him, and straddles his face. Oliver hands are on her hips and he uses the flat of his tongue to lick up the seam of her pussy. Felicity moans, she slowly falls forward. Wrapped her hands around his cock and licked him from base to tip.“God, you taste and feel so good, Felicity.” 

His words are mumbled against her. He flicks the tip of his tongue over her. “Mmm, Oliver. It's working on my flexibility maybe you can stretch me out more.” Felicity groans.  “I don't know how it is but I'm fine with it.” 

Oliver voice fades into a moan, when she takes him deeper into her mouth.  They finish each other off quickly.“We should finish this in the bathroom.” Oliver says as he pulls her to her feet. “I don't want someone to walk in on us having shower sex.” Felicity counters.

“But it was okay for them to walk in on us, while you sat on my face.” Oliver laughed.He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders and walked them into the shower room. Oliver turns the shower on get the water hot just the way she likes it. He lowered her to the ground and knelt at her feet.  He cupped her ass and pulls her into his face. His nose brushed over her clit, she bucked against him still sensitive from earlier.  
“Oliver, I need you inside me.” Felicity begged.

Oliver stands up, wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hold onto me tightly.” he growls in her ear. 

He lifts her up, pins her against the wall. He placed an arm under her each of her legs. The water makes them slick, but Oliver’s balance and strength keeps him steady. She helps slide his cock into her.  He adjusted his hold. Kissed her neck and sucked on her ear. Oliver grabbed hold of the wall and thrust into her. Felicity tightens her grip on his broad shoulders. 

“Harder, I want you to stretch me. Fuck me Oliver.”

He pounds up into her, hitting her g-spot. Felicity cries echo through to shower room. There is no fear of someone walking. They would hear her long before getting to the door. 

“Touch yourself, Felicity,” he demanded.

She slipped a hand between them. Touched her swollen clit and rubbed. Oliver bites her collarbone and tightened his hold. She can feel him stretch her and fill her. She reached her free and up finding the edge of the door and meets him thrust for thrust.

“Oliver, you feel so good.” Felicity moaned. “I’m so close.”

He sucked a nipple in his mouth gently biting and flicking his tongue. He pounds faster into her, pressure builds low in her abdomen and explodes through her body sending waves of fire through her muscles. She shouts out his name and he spills into her. “Well that was a good way to stretch.” Felicity  throws her head back and laughs. “There is a movie showing next week that I want us to see.”

Oliver gently lowers her down kisses her softly. “I  don't think it's meant to snow that day so we can go and see it. Let's go home I think you need a rub down after that workout” Back in Cooper’s living room she quickly realeases him and leaves the room. Remembered kisses flash through her mind and soak her panties.

Craptastic she going to need a cold shower after that flash back. She was nervous before but now the sound of him cumming plays in her head, she feel the ghost of his finger on her thighs. She hadn't seen or talked to Oliver in six days and tomorrow she will be faced with the reality of the man, her husband.

 

\------------ (Party Night ) -----------  
Felicity looked at her reflection in the mirror and touched up the dark purple lipstick. She gave a little twist, as often as she had been getting sick she somehow had put on a little weight.“Are you ready yet, Felicity?’ Cooper yelled from the down stairs. 

“Yeah, I'm ready. I'm just putting on my shoes.” Felicity yelled back. She never would have worn the gold stilettos back in college but they did wonders for her ass. She made her down stairs, Cooper was in a trim all black tux, with satin lapels a single button and satin black tie.  His hair was smoothed back. “Wow you look beautiful,” He told her.  “Thank you,” she smiled at him. “You look very handsome as well.” He adjusted his tie and smirks. 

“God I hate wearing this penguin suit but is for my sister, I’m just doing it for her but at least I looked good.” “Such a good brother,” Felicity says kissing him on the cheek and pats his lapels. “Yeah, I am. Did you finish that coding I asked you to do?” He placed his hands on her waist.   She smiled at him, “yes, oh and here.” 

Felicity hands him the jump drive. “Why do you need a traceable hack?” She said with a question in her eyes. “I told you, years ago I had a run with some dodgy people. 

They think, I stole something from them and I just need to clear some stuff up with this and it will help babe. Come on we better go on my sister will kill me.”“Alright, we better go.” Felicity wasn’t sure why but something felt wrong with his story.  

Cooper drove a red two door Bentley coupe, Felicity thought it was funny that Cooper drove a coupe, he didn’t find it as funny when she pointed it out. 

She also didn’t tell him that she the thought if you wanted a flashy car you go for the Porsche. The seats were smooth white leather, she doubted he would let her bring her coffee on any rides. He wasn’t like the boy she had known in college, back then he despised people that flaunted their wealth. 

Cooper turned up the radio, music filled the same space. “Hey Babe, do you remember this song?”Felicity nodded and laughed, “isn't this the one we played on repeat while we spent two days coding?”  “Yep and that's not all we did,” he said with a cheeky smile and his hand on her leg.

Felicity removed his hand and asked, “so where are we going?” “My sister picked a small Italian restaurant, Table Salt. It’s the best one in Star City. Even after the rebuild.” Felicity smiled, “I love Italian.” “I thought you only liked pizza,” Cooper joked. “I do but, I love Italian more and of course Big Belly Burger.” He smiled and said, “I've never had one of them, but are you sure red meats a good idea?.” Felicity shook her head, and looked down at her phone when she got a text.

OQ : hi, where the engagement party? :)  Oliver was looking down at his phone waiting to for text Felicity and walking to his car.

He bumped into someone, without looking up he muttered an apology.

He was distracted by the three dots on the screen waiting for the text from Felicity, he didn't hear the man’s response. “Don't worry about it kid.” 

Oliver rushed to his car and climbed in, when her text came in.

 

FQ: Table Salt, do you need the address?

Of all the places in Star City of course it had to the place they had their first date. 

His chest tightened, thinking about how nervous he had been and how beautiful she looked. Red was really her color. 

He smiled remembering the red pen between her plump lips. 

He shakes his head, he needed to get to that restaurant. He doesn't like the fact that nobody is protecting her. Slade and his son could attack any time, Oliver like Slade was close. His voice echoed in his head. Slade  would be a fool to come out in the open. 

He was still wanted for the multiple death and terrorist activities. 

Oliver had Barbra doing internet searches and running facial recognition software.  OQ: I’ve been there, I can’t wait to see you.She reads over his text, a few times.

The nervous butterflies were back, her skin tingled and she smiled.“Who is that?” Cooper asked. She looks up, “it's Oliver, he just wanted to know where engagement party was.” Cooper’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “So you invited him then.” His voice is distant. 


	24. "You Look Perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been a long time I am still finishing the story it's just needing Beta . Have to say thank you to my new beta thank you for doing this for me. Enjoy this chapter it's a long one.  
> Forgot to say Cooper didn't die by Damien dark. In upcoming chapters it Will be explained. I need a villain and Cooper fitted it.

God, he's so nervous.

He's not been this nervous since the day they were getting married.

Oliver looks for Felicity, can't find her, and then he sees her.

She's so perfect.

The dress she is wearing is beautiful. It's black and hugs her figure.

 

She has dark make up on with a hint of purple under her eyes.  
She's wearing her hair up in a twist like she did on their wedding day.

The way she looks reminds him of when she showed him the picture of her goth days.

 Felicity - Dress

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/903358788408938496>

 

He smiles when he notices she's wearing the earrings he bought for her. The stone is a purple Amethyst cushion cut surrounded by diamonds; even the part that hangs down from her ears have diamonds down it.

He tries to chat with her, but she's with all her friends talking about the wedding so he can't.

When he finally gets her on his own he say "you look perfect" and she blushes as she answers "thank you.

You look very handsome".

God, her husband is so handsome.

 

He's wearing a normal suit, but he wears it well.

Before they can even talk, one of her friends says "Felicity, I want you to meet my wife".

The blonde woman smiled at him and said "Mr. Mayor, you will get your wife back soon.

I haven't seen her in ages". And I want her to see my wife.

He smiled at her and said "I would like to meet your wife as well, but yes you can take Felicity from me only for a little bit of time".

"Call me Oliver as well". She smiled at him and said "yes I will, Oliver".

 

"Well then you can call me, Abbey" Felicity's friend said. "It was nice meeting you". Then she took Felicity with her and he watched her for half an hour mingling with other people at this engagement party.

While he was watching her he was also watching Cooper.

God, he wanted to punch that man.

There was something off about him tonight; more than usual. He kept looking at his phone, then looking for Felicity.

This had Oliver on high alert.

 

Oliver was talking to Cooper's sister's fiancé. "Are you nervous"? Oliver said to Sam.

"I do get a little bit dizzy or nervous if I think about it too long".

His fiancé said "what"! "It's like a good dizzy" he said "honey, it's like panic or excitement"

"Okay, excitement is totally different from panic" she said with a bit of tightness in her voice.

"Oh, there's going to be like 300 people there.

I'm going to be really nervous.

You know I am not good at talking". "Right" said Georgia.

Oliver cold see what was happening.

He's been in many situations like this where you say the wrong thing to your wife or girlfriend, and they get angry with you.

Oliver said "do you get that tingling on your fingers"?

"Yeah" said Sam looking at Georgia then Oliver. "Is that bad"? he said.

"Do you listen to Radiohead"? Oliver said. Felicity would be happy that he's made a pop culture reference.

"Yes I do" said Sam. "Tom Eric says that he has dizzy spells all the time".

Oliver looks down at his fingers, then tells Sam that he gets tingling and he knows that he is going to make something amazing". Oliver said with a smile.

"Sam, it sounds to me like you're on the road to something amazing".

Georgia smiles at Oliver and then smiles at her fiancé. Sam said "cool" now he has a huge smile on his face.

Sam's mom comes and says "I want you to meet Albert.

He wants to talk to you about your career. While Sam is walking away Oliver can her him saying "mom do you know about Radiohead"? Georgia smiles and said "so was any of that true"?

Oliver just walks away and smiles at her.

She just smiles at him and says "Felicity is a lucky woman".

 

He's walking around the party with a glass of whiskey in his hand and listening to people's conversations about Star City and the Rockets into the finals.

A man and thee other women are talking about the Green Arrow. He hears one of those woman say "I think he's hot".

Then he walks away.

Then Felicity comes back into the room and he just smiles.

She's like a ray of sunshine, and he just wants to be around her.

He walks up to her and says "how was meeting your friend's wife"? "

She's lovely. We are going to meet up next week" Felicity says. there is some awkward silence between them.

Oliver says with excitement in his voice "I've been thinking about something. What's your favorite book"? he says.

She says "it might have changed from when I met you".

Oliver said "don't worry. that's not the point. I just want you to tell me".

"The Beach House by Robert Pat" she said with a smile. He said "really"? and he raised an eyebrow.

He remembered her favorite books is Harry Potter.

He wasn't going to say that; that's not the point. She smiled and said "yeah, that's my favorite book". Oliver said "okay". "Okay, The Beach House" he said with a smile.

He said "if it was great you probably loaned it out to somebody". "Yeah, Zoe, I think" she said moving her hands.

He said "I bet you said to yourself I wish I could read it again".

She smiled and said "yeah, I guess so" nodding her head.  
"That's how I think we should look at this" Oliver said.

Felicity's face was confused and she said "what do you mean"? "You can't remember how we met or how we fell in love". she said "yeah".

That really sucks, but you are the greatest thing in my life looking in her eyes with love and everything he feels for her.

"I just think how cool it would be if we could experience it all over again with each other" he says. "Like reading you favorite book for the very first time"? she said with a beautiful smile.

"It's why I want to ask you out on a date" Oliver said with hope in his eyes. Felicity said "so like a date..date..date..."?

Oliver said "yep, like two people you've just met for the first time and are now going on a date".

 

Felicity could see Cooper out of the corner of her eye, then looked back to Oliver and smiled and said "I don't know. I've got the wedding coming up and I just don't know".

"But if we go out before then" he said with a cheeky smile "you might be up to taking me as your date".

She smiled at him. God, he was a beautiful man.

"I can't promise anything, but we can give this a try" he said. She said "alright with a smile.

He just makes her smile.

 

She feels like a schoolgirl who is in love with the first boy she's ever had a crush on.

"A date" she said after her conversation with Oliver.

There's just something about him that makes her smile and want to kiss him. He got a text message and said "I'm sorry, but I have to go.

It's mayoral duties". He looked scared and worried and she asked him what was wrong.

He told her "an old friend is coming to town and wants to see me".

He kissed her on the cheek and said "I'm really sorry.

I've got to go". He then left quickly. She can still feel his kiss on her cheek, and the smell of him -- leather and woody.

It was really strange, but he smelt like that.

 

She was at Cooper's house, because she wanted to see him and talk about the things she made for him. She could hear him in his office talking to somebody.

 

"Look, she's given me the device to get the money.

He will have the money, and then he will be off my back. I'll give Wilson Felicity. I don't care about her. I just need to get him off my back".

She doesn't know what was going on the other side of the line, but the words he was saying really hurt.

"If I could fuck her that would be an added bonus, but I don't think she will. She's fucked up at the moment, and she will give me the codes.

Don't worry.

You will have her, and I will have my freedom".  
She was standing outside his office and the floorboard creaked.

She looked up and Cooper's dark eyes were looking into hers. She quickly ran to the door, but Cooper caught up to her and she kicked him.

He stopped for a minute, but then grabbed her and slapped her. He had her in a chokehold, but she remembered from somewhere how to get out of it.

She bit him, and he released her calling her a bitch.

She was so close to the door then another man came and grabbed her by the hair and said "sweetie, where are you going"? She tried to scream, but he was too strong.

Before she knew it, he had a cloth over her mouth and nose. The last thing she heard was Cooper saying "don't harm her.

I need her in good condition".  
Oliver made it to the foundry.

Diggle, Thea and Roy were surrounded around Curtis and Felicity's computers. Curtis was pointing and saying "this is his last location".

Diggle said "shit". Thea said "what's wrong"? She normally never hears Diggle curse. "Lyla got his files out for me when he worked for a secret government in Australia.

The place Curtis is pointing to is a place for his buddies to meet up.

Now thinking about what Slade does, he's probably trying to get people on his side. His son is helping him as well".

Diggle said. Oliver said "he definitely talked about that pub".

 

Curtis said "shit Oliver. Felicity was right, you do need a bell".

Oliver had a sad smile on his face. God, he missed her and her babbling.

Curtis said "one minute. I've just got recognition Slade and his son has been in these countries".

God, Felicity's facial recognition is remarkable Oliver smiled remembering.  
Oliver just walked into Felicity's office.

She was busy on her tablet with her eyebrows scrunched together.

He tilted his head there's something about her working, but was just captivating. "Hey" he said. She jumped out of her seat and gasped "don't you knock"?

He couldn't hold back the smile and he said "Felicity, this is the IT Department, not the ladies' room".

He said shaking his head with a smile he hasn't used in ages.

Not his Ollie Queen smile, the one when he was a young boy.

This dutiful woman gets him to smile just by just her presence and her way of talking. She said "right" and laughed a bit and then logged out of her tablet. She shifted on her chair and then said "what can I do for you"?

He quickly thought of excuses he could use for getting her to help him with the Arrow the dark archer used. "My buddy, Steve, is really into archery.

Apparently it's all the rage now". He knew this was a bad lie, but it had to work. She placed her tablet down and then said "I don't know why. It looks utterly ridiculous to me". He just went "mn'hmm". Only if she knew that she was talking to the hood, but what he got from Felicity Smoak is what she would've said anyway.

There is one thing; she is beautiful, but not in the way Laurel is but in a more pure way. When he thinks of Laurel he thinks of guilt, but Felicity always puts a smile on his face. He couldn't date anybody, he's broken.

There was an awkward silence as he was just watching her. He could see her freckles under her glasses.

A few minutes later he was handing her the arrow that he told her was for his friend's birthday. He said "I was hoping you could find out where this came from". As she went to grab the arrow, he pulled it away and said "careful".

He sat down on a chair and was just watching her again. She was talking about the arrow telling him where it came from as her ponytail was swishing from side to side. She found the information.

The patent is registered to a company called, Sagittarius."

As she smiled and gave him the arrow back and said "that's Latin for "the archer".

Oliver took the arrow and said "really"? He asked her if she could find out when and where it was purchased.

She smiles and she gives him a piece of paper with the address where the purchases were made. He grabbed the piece of paper and said with a huge smile "Felicity, you're remarkable".

She answered with "thank you for remarking on it" with a beautiful smile and with her beautiful lips that wee a bright pink.

He got up thinking how remarkable she was. When Walter told him to go down to the IT Department, he thought he would see a fat old man that would help him get the information off his laptop.

Instead he saw a beautiful blond woman, who wore glasses and the brightest lipstick he's ever seen.

 

Oliver is brought back into the conversation by Diggle saying "maybe we should go and find these locations. There might be some information we can get and figure out what he's got planned".

Then Thea came up to him and said "Ollie, are you alright"? He said "yea I'm fine.

Yeah that is a good idea, Dig.

Maybe you can take Thea and Roy and go to another location".

 

Curtis said "I didn't want to ask, but is this guy really dangerous"? he said swiveling around in his chair looking at the group.

Oliver looked towards Dig and Roy then back to Curtis and said "he is the worst person we've ever one up against. He wants to kill the people I love, and that is mainly going to be Felicity.

I've got protection on William and Donna".

He looked at his sister and said "you can protect yourself and Sara is protecting her family.

We just need to find him before he does anything.

He had the Mirakuru in him last time, but this time he doesn't but he's still dangerous.

Now that he has his son on his side, he's more dangerous he has secrets and A.R.G.U.S. secrets too".

\------------(the next day)---------

 

Oliver was on the salmon ladder doing his workout. Curtis was on the computer looking for more locations where Slade could be. Diggle was with Lyla only five hours away.

Thea and Roy were on a plane to England.

Oliver remembered Slade saying that he had a really close friend who lived in England.

The suit Slade wore on the island was made by this friend and another friend. He could hear stiletto shoes coming to where he was training.

He was on the last bar; he looked down and thee was Donna with William.

H jumped off it and said "is everything okay, Donna"? "Yeah. I was supposed to meet Felicity for lunch today".

She smiled at him and said "she said she had a date she needed to get dressed for, but she's missed it.

I've been trying to contact her, and she's not answering.

My baby always answers her phone" Donna said biting her lip.

It's a nervous tick she has; which Felicity got from her as well as her angry voice.

 

He puts a t-shirt on and says "let me see your phone, Donna".

She gets it out and gives it to him.

He smiles and says "You probably haven't sent them to her, which is why she's not answering".

Donna told him she just has a bad feeling.

He told her "she was fine when I left her yesterday.

I left bodyguards with her and we are watching Cooper's house".

He could see Donna was still not happy so he told her they will check the cameras that are planted in his house.

 

Oliver was walking to Curtis's desk and then turned around and said "what are you doing here, William? I thought you were going to be at football practice"? William stated to play with his fingers and said "well it was cancelled, and I really want to train dad".

"William, I've said this a couple of times now you're too young, and I don't want this kind of life for you".

"I can just practice with your bow" William said standing next to Oliver and Donna.

He told William they would talk about this later.

William said "fine dad". He knew his son was angry because he used the exact voice he used to use with his dad.

the difference is his dad used to let him have anything he wanted, and he's not going to be like that with William.

 

Curtis pulled up the feed from Cooper's house and said "Nothing is going on. It seems fine". Donna said "oh, I still have a nagging feeling that something is wrong".

 

Felicity is in the living room reading a book, and Cooper is in the gym.

William said "one minute. Just wait on that little bit" he said to Curtis. Oliver said "what are you seeing, William"? William said "go to the gym's camera". They were looking and he said "yeah stop there. Something is wrong with this he said. The video -- it's been tampered with".

Curtis said "what are you seeing that I'm not seeing"? "There on the right -- zoom in a bit".

Look at the clock on the treadmill. Look at the time and date---that's from two days ago" William said "Felicity showed me how to fix videos that have been tampered with or how to tamper them".

Curtis got up and William sat in his place. Like with Felicity loads of code was coming up.

William said "this is the footage that hasn't been tampered with.

I hacked into their network and deleted the files".

Oliver said "how did you learn how to do this"? William's face told him "I've done wrong and you're going to be mad"  
"Well I didn't like one of my classes and went to Felicity's office.

One of the boys was teasing me that I haven't got a mom, and they were saying horrible stuff about you; so I punched them.

Felicity showed me how to do some of this coding.

She said that I need to vent my anger, and she found coding helps her. She said it might help me like hitting that dummy helps you". William got the feed up and smiled to his dad "this is it".

 

The screen showed Felicity running away from Cooper and then being grabbed by a man in a mask.

Then they heard Cooper say "don't hurt her because he needed her in good condition.

Somebody else has got plans for her as well as me, and they want her to be in god condition".

Cooper looked up and smiled at the camera then mouthed "I will text you what I want from you Oliver".

Then the feed went dead.

 

Felicity woke up her head hurts and she could only squint her eyes.

She listened around her to see if anybody was in the room with her.

She couldn't hear anything, so she slowly opened her eyes squinting because she couldn't see.

Her legs and arms were tied to a chair. Something about it was familiar.

She tried to pull on the ropes on her legs and arms, but they were done very well and tight to the point.

She could feel blood clean down where her arms were tied to going to her legs.

She had rope in her mouth.

She felt like she was having the worst headache as well. Looking around the room she saw a clock and it said it was 2:30. She was late for her mom's lunch. she was going to pick a dress as well.

 

She could hear footsteps and the door opened and there was one of the men who had a mask.

He said "I have a glass of water.

I want you to do something for me as his hand went to his crotch".

God, this person was disgusting. He took the rope out of her mouth and said "are you up for it sugar"? as he was stroking her cheek.

He came too close to her mouth, so she bit him. He howled in pain and said "you bitch"! and slapped her.

Then he got the water and poured it onto her top. he could see straight through to her breasts. He licked his lips and said "I was told I can't harm you, but there's worse things I can do to you sweetie".

He started to unbutton her top so her breasts were on display to him.

With one of his discussed in hand started to go to her chest.

She didn't know why, but this man was not going to touch her, so she head-butted him. He stumbled back and said "you bitch"! Then he came at her with anger and his eyes scared her.  
She's seen that look before she stated to get a pain in her head God not right now; not a memory.

A man had her and he was calling himself The Count. She looked up into Oliver's eyes. He was wearing a green hood that was down.

The man that was holding her said "now we have to go to Plan B".

Felicity was so scared, but she can't let Oliver do this. Not when he's trying so hard not to kill people in Tommy's memory. So she does the only thing she can say to stop him. In a broken voice she says "Oliver, don't. Not for me". The Count said with gritted teeth "please be quiet; I'm threatening".

She can feel the syringe nipping at her skin. He says "lower your bow".

She can feel the count just staring at Oliver. Oliver takes the arrow and drops it on the floor. All you can hear is her breathing and the arrow hitting the floor.

 

"Your problem is with me, not with her" Oliver says in a scared voice. She can feel him smelling her hair and that makes her feel sick.

The Count said "consider this your penalty for making me go to Plan B in the first place". As he says that the syringe leaves her skin an she can feel his arm going away. Then in the most quickest action, three arrows go flying into his chest. He falls through the glass window.

 

Felicity collapses to the floor shaking and crying. Oliver walks straight to her and bends down so she can hear him saying "hey, hey".

He grabs her arm in the most gentlest way. She shivers and it's not from what just happened, but from his touch.

Even though she was so hurt by him sleeping with Isabel, her body betrays her. He's saying (shish, shish). She looks into his eyes and she gets lost in them.

He says "you're safe". She does feel safe with him.

It's in that moment she realizes she's in love with him.

Only yesterday she told herself that she would not fall in love with Oliver Queen, but the way he's looking at her, God she's in love with him already..

Then she looks down to his arm and sees he's been shot.

She says "you're shot".

She places he hand near the wound. Touching him makes her feel safe. Then with his hand he grabs her cheek.

he says "it's nothing".

He smiles at her and she gives him a tearful smile. for a ;moment she swears she could see a flash of love in his eyes. She's out of breath when he moves to go see where The Count is lying.

 

Felicity's back by the man grabbing her legs. "You know why I hate Mayor Oliver Queen so much? My wife died because of him and his family.

You must be pretty special for him to still be with you".

 

Before anything can happen the door is swung open and at first she things it might be Oliver. It all makes sense now--he's the Green Arrow.

It's why he had to go away from her yesterday.

The Green Arrow was spotted saving somebody from being robbed.

All the other times when he had to take a phone call.

Maybe that's the reason he was out with gorgeous Laurel.

The person she sees is somebody she doesn't want to see--Cooper.

He says "what are you doing man" in an angry voice. "You said we weren't allowed to hurt her, but you didn't say anything about touching her".

 

Before the man could do anything, Cooper took out a gun and shot him between the eyes.

The blood splattered on Felicity's face and chest.

Part of the man's brains and skull were on her; she threw up. Everything tastes disgusting, and she has been getting dizzy spells.

She looks at him and says "why did you do that"? She can't bear to look at the body.

She can feel herself being sick again if she does.

He said he was going to and then shook his head.

"I've said I've got other plans for you. I've made a deal with a man.

He wants you in good condition he told me". He looked at her and said "you'll be needing a new top. Can't have your husband see you like this".

Cooper said, but it might give more to the fact that I will kill you and you mean nothing to me".  
"Why are you doing this, Cooper" she said. "We are friends. We were lovers".

"That was before you were with him. Because of him, I had to do some bad things. I had to go to Russia" he told her. Felicity was confused. "Who are you talking about"? "Oliver Queen" he said. "I've done some bad things to Pakhan.

I stole some money and some secrets from him, and now he wants my head".

"I still don't understand. You were in prison. I thought you were dead" she said with tears running down her face. "Babe, after your husband gave me to A.R.G.U.S.

they wanted me to penetrate the Pakhan's inner circle, but I had to get close to his laptop.

They didn't do anything after they sent one of my fingers to A.R.G.U.S.

saying that we have your rat. But, I'm a survivor and I gave him A.R.G.U.S.'s secrets. Like I said; I took money from him and some secrets of his own.

He found out, and now he wants me dead". Cooper pointed at her and said "your husband can deal with him".

 

Felicity was confused again. Why would Oliver have anything to do with this Pakhan man? "Because your husband is a captain in the Bratva and is good friends with the Pakhan".

"What about the other man you are going to give me to"? she asked. "Well I'm going to double cross your husband.

What he wants with you is his business. I just want to save my own skin".  
"I don't know what I ever saw in you" she said in an angry voice.

He went closer to her and kissed her. She bit his lip and he smiled.

"You still haven't changed, Felicity".......................


	25. We're still in Russia.

His phone goes off. He looks and smiles "looks like your husband has caught on to my plan. Let's see how long it takes him to find you."

On the other side of Star City Oliver was going through Cooper's house. He just finished going through Cooper's bedroom. Everything was tidy. There was nothing out of place. 

Now he's going to look in the guest room where Felicity was sleeping.   
Hopefully he will find some clues there. It was tidy except for the close strewn everywhere. 

There was a photo album on the bed. 

The pictures were of him and Felicity. One picture was him and Felicity kissing with Christmas pajamas on. This picture was taken four years ago.

\---------( Flashback 4 years ago--Christmas)----------

Oliver was making soup for William because he had a terrible cold. Felicity was also going to have some too. They were both in the living room. he could hear Felicity singing "Let It Go, Let It Go". 

He smiled because he could hear his son singing too, because Felicity probably encouraged him to do so. Baby Sara (who isn't a baby anymore) loves that movie. He can't wait for him and Felicity to start trying for a baby. 

The microwave makes a sound and he knows the soup is ready. Walking into the living room he sees that William has his head on Felicity's shoulder and she's stroking his hair. 

William does miss his mom, but Felicity really has become like another mother to him. 

He is definitely tech savvy; like Felicity William already skipped a grade. Luckily William has Felicity to help him with his math. When I helped him, he got a "D". I now leave it to Felicity to help him. 

 

He smiles when he notices William has fallen asleep. Oliver put the soup down and picks William up and says to Felicity "I'm going to put him in his bedroom." 

He kisses her on the head and makes his way to William's bedroom. 

He comes back and now Felicity has fallen asleep. 

He just stands there watching her. She says "stop watching me-it's creepy" in a sleepy voice. He smiles and says "I can't help it; you're so beautiful." They stay up for a little while longer and then Felicity says "bedtime." 

 

Wrapping up a present for William and he present Felicity got today. He finds it weird how his wife is the most organized person, but on Christmas she always leaves it too late to buy stuff. 

She always forgets things like the oranges for his chocolate orange mousse he's making tomorrow. After a while they are finished, and then Felicity said she was going to bed.

Then it's Christmas Day and Oliver is between her legs putting two   
fingers in her while his mouth is sucking on her clit. 

He looks up from her legs removing his talented tongue. 

She's playing with her breasts. 

God, seeing her playing with herself makes him harder. She stops and she looks down and takes his hand and says "Mr. Queen, you're not finished." She pushes his dead down to her legs again, and he starts his punishing pace again. He says "honey, do you like that?" 

He just hooked his fingers in her walls. Then he grabs the vibrator , yes he found her vibrator. He was going to throw it away, but then he had a wicked idea of using it while he was with her. She would only want it when he's with her. 

He removes his fingers and puts it in. He smiles when he sees her eyes wide open at him using her vibrator. "How did you find that?" she said with a breathy voice. He smiled and kissed he and said "you're very bad at hiding things. 

I was looking for batteries and found this in your closet. Mrs. Queen, are you not satisfied with me?" he said as he pressed the button to make it vibrate more. "Oh God, Oliver, do that again" she said clutching the sheets. Now he's fucking her with her vibrator. 

This just makes him more horny and he wants to be inside her now. He puts it on the highest setting while he's kissing up her body. 

He goes to her lips and kisses them. She doesn't mind tasting herself on his tongue. She goes "oh my god, Oliver you're teasing me. Please stop it, I need you inside me. He takes it away and lines is cock up with her pussy. With no warning, he pushes and he wants to have a quick love session today. 

He starts to rotate his hips while he's kissing her breasts. He moves away from them and starts kissing her again. He loves the little moans she makes. With his strength, he picks her up and now she's sitting on his lap with his cock in her completely. Her chest is so close to his. 

This is a different angle that they haven't tried before.   
She says in his ear with deep breaths she says "we have to try this with you in your suit and me against the wall." He smiles and says "Is that one of your fantasies?" "I can't help it if people are writing fan fiction about you" she tells him. "Really?" Oliver says as he's pushing in her. "Yes, Oliver. 

They write about the Green Arrow. Some of it is very dirty" she says panting. He keeps on thrusting in her hitting all the right places. "Tell me about one of them" he whispers as he lays her down on the bed again. 

 

In a quick motion that would make Sara very proud of, she flips them. Oliver is meeting her hips as she rotates them and he pushes up. She bends down and her breasts are colliding with his sweaty chest. She kisses up his jaw then nibbles when she reaches his ear and says "one of them says that you take them on the bike. That one was in great detail." 

He can feel her clenching on his cock. He knows that she will be ready, so he grabs her breasts and starts playing with them while his other hand is going to her clit. He loves the noises his wife makes. 

She was always loud in the bedroom, but it seems that since they've been marries she's even more vocal. He starts rubbing her clit, and she goes "Oliver, so good please." 

 

With her rotating her hips and him pushing up in her, he can feel her starting to climax. With another rub and another lick of her breasts, she's screaming out his name "fuck, Oliver, so fucking gooodddd." His wife seems to have a potty mouth when they're in the bedroom. 

She loves when he talks dirty to her. "Do you like that Fe-li-ci-ty? Have you been bad?" he says while he's still thrusting in her. She says "yes, I've been very naughty buying a vibrator, Mr. Queen." 

She collapses on him, but he has not met his completion yet, so he flips them. This is what he loves; when she's spaced out from the orgasm he gave her. He starts rotating his hips knowing that he can't hold on anymore. Right when he thinks he's ready, he hears a knock at the door. 

"Dad, it's Christmas. Felicity it's Christmas." William shouts after blowing his nose. Felicity relaxed is now pushing Oliver off her. They both groan as he slips out of her. She quickly grabs her dressing gown and shout out to William "I'll be there in a minute, Will. 

You can go downstairs and get the Christmas ready. I bought you your favorite biscuits." she says as she's making her way to the bathroom.   
Oliver is just watching her thinking shit he was so nearly there. 

He looks down at his cock and it's still hard as wood. He quickly gets up before she shuts the door and says "we could have a quick shower." She quirks her eyebrows and says "Oliver, we never have a quick shower. 

William is up and he has a cold. I don't want him to be on his own. You know this was Samantha's favorite time of the year." He kisses his wife on the cheek and says "yeah, I'll be down" he looks down at his cock and says "later." His wife is a minx. She bends down and kisses his cock on the tip. 

A bit of pre-come comes out and she licks it. Then she's pushing him out of the bathroom and says "I need to have a quick shower. I smell of sex." 

 

Oliver makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Felicity is sitting there giving William some food that she has not cooked. He loves his wife, but she cannot cook anything. 

She even burns water. He comes around and kisses her on the neck. It would have gone further, but they had William in the room. He looks at William and asks "do you want to open your presents?" Williams says "yes" and runs to the Christmas tree. He can see his son is sad, but is putting on a brave face. They make their way to the living room. 

 

Presents are opened, but there are two presents left. One is for William and the other is for Oliver. 

Felicity has her father Christmas jumper on, Oliver is wearing reindeer and William has a snowman cardigan. God, if his old self could see him now wearing a cardigan with a reindeer on it. 

Felicity said she wanted them to have something William would like to carry on until he's older, and when they have kids they would do it still. 

Felicity grabs a big box and gives it to William and grabs another small box and gives it to Oliver. Oliver gets up and gets another box and it's for Felicity. 

 

She smiles and says "what's this?" She opens it up and there is an arrow ring. He smiles and says "I saw you looking at it in the jewelry shop and I knew I had to get it for you." She smiles and says "it's beautiful. 

Open you present." He gets the small box and opens it. He can't breathe because inside the box is his great grandfather's watch. He says "is this?" she smiles and say "yes. It took a long time but I found it." 

 

When Oliver was on the island, his dad had that watch. He took it off him because he just wanted something of his dad's with him besides the notebook. 

He had the watch the whole time he was on the island. When he went to Russia somebody stole it from him, and he's been looking for it ever since. 

He remembers his said telling him that his grandfather gave it to him on his 30th birthday. His great grandfather did the same thing. One day he would want Oliver to do the same as well. 

He kissed his beautiful wife and said "this is the perfect gift." Then William said "can I open my present now?' Felicity smiled and said "go on. Open it."

William said "oh my God, it's so cool." William got the skateboard he's been wanting for ages, but this one is different. She smiled at him and said "this one is custom-made for you. 

I got Cisco and Curtis to help me design it just for you." She started to show him all the things that it does. His son's face was so happy. 

 

Oliver's put back in the moment by a text from Curtis saying "Oliver, you need to come back now. I found a possible location where Felicity could be."

 

\---------( Back with Cooper and Felicity )---------

Cooper smiled "good babe. You're turning me on" he says "you will do what I want. You will beg him to make a deal with Anatoli Knyazev." Felicity doesn't know why, but she recognizes that name. 

She has a memory. She's in an army truck and says to Oliver "over 64 million women over the age of consent in Russia and you sleep with her." 

God, Felicity why do you care who he sleeps with. You're just his IT girl-never the love interest. You're not in the movie where the really good looking guy falls in love with the geeky girl. Nope, the guy always ends up with the gorgeous girl--in this case it will be Laurel. 

 

Oliver starts to speak "so we're not doing the what happens in Russia...stays in Russia?" God, she wanted to hit him. He has ruined him speaking Russian to her now. It was so hot listening Oliver speak Russian to Anatoli Knyazev. She's never seen this side of Oliver before---it was H.O.T. 

It would've helped her with some really dirty fantasies she's had of Oliver and her on a private jet; or in a foreign country hooking up. 

Now that's all ruined because of that ice bitch. She shakes her head and thinks to herself "don't be thinking like this" she's so angry with him. 

The one person he has to sleep with is the one she hates the most. She realizes she hasn't said anything so she goes with the only thing she can think of "we're still in Russia."

 

Anatoli comes in the vehicle and says "money can buy you anything in my country" he smiles at her. She smiles back at him. She just smiled at the Pakhan of the Bratva. Oliver says something about Diggle and Lyla. 

They are sitting in the vehicle for a bit. 

Anatoli talks to Oliver in Russia for a bit. 

She thinks that language is just so hot. Anatoli turns to her with a smile and says "thank you. I love the American accent on very beautiful women. It's very good in the bedroom." He speaks in Russian and Oliver has a sharpness to his voice that she's not heard before. Then he turns back into English and tells Oliver not to get his knickers in a twist as the Americans would say. 

 

"Miss. Smoak is a very attractive woman. You know how I get around women who are very smart and attractive. Miss. Smoak, would you like to go to dinner with me? Or I could introduce you to one of my captains who I think would be perfect for you. 

He's stubborn, but has a good heart. He needs a good strong woman." She sees Anatoli look in the mirror with a smile on his face at Oliver. 

Oliver has his pissed off face on. It's not as if she would love to make him angry and jealous, but she's scared of Anatoli the Russian leader. She smiles and says "maybe another time." Anatoli gets his phone out of his pocket. 

 

Felicity is shocked "my God. Where did you get that phone?" Anatoli looks at her and says "this phone is good." She smiles and says "if you are a dinosaur. Not saying you are old--just saying that you're phone is old." He smiles and says "she is my new favorite American---sorry Oliver. She is much more charming than you are."

 

It's been three days since Felicity has been taken by Cooper. 

Oliver has been going out of his mind. He's so worried about her. He hasn't been out to get in touch with Diggle and Thea. 

Curtis is doing his best, but he isn't Felicity. Oliver is just sitting where Felicity normally is. He misses he so much. 

A message pops p on her and Curtis's screen. Oliver quickly looks at it---it's a location. He clicks on it and it say "you have 12 hours to make Anatoli Knyazev call off the hit put out on me. If you don't, I will keep Felicity forever ad you will never find her." 

Then the camera on the screen shows Felicity. She's tied up. 

A man comes in the room and starts getting close to her. It isn't Cooper. It's a man in the mask who is touching her cheek going down to her shirt. 

 

Oliver knows the message they are clearly giving is that the man is going to hurt his wife. Felicity must have something quite rude as the man slaps her and then kisses her. 

She bites him. He slaps her again and looks directly at the camera and says "12 hours or I will have fun with your wife."  
Oliver screams at the computer he's so angry. 

Tears start to form in his eyes. She will never be safe with him. Even though Cooper is from her past, Oliver made it so he went into A.R.G.U.S. when he found out that Cooper was captured by Anatoli Knyazev, and that he double crossed Anatoli and A.R.G.U.S. 

That's why he has a bulls eye on his head. Cooper must think he is good friends with him not that if Anatoli Knyazev dies he did want me to come Pakhan.

He smiles thinking of her shouting at him. His wife seems to have put a spell on Anatoli. 

 

A couple of years ago somebody was trying to sell women in Star City. He had to go as Captain of the Bratva. They thought because he was mayor and part of their Bratva he would be fine with it--he wasn't. 

They kidnapped him for four months. In that time Felicity wasn't with him, she was with another man. She went to Russia to see Anatoli all on her own. She didn't tell anybody but Curtis and he wasn't happy. 

 

The short story is that she found out the mole in the Bratva was Anatoli's half brother. He wanted to become Pakhan. All he can remember is her running to him crying. He looked a mess. When he got back to Anatoli's private home, his good friend said "if you do not want to marry her, I will. She will make a great Pakhan wife." 

 

Oliver shakes his head....he needs to get back in the moment. He rings Anatoli and it goes straight to is phone. It doesn't go to his "people" but straight to him directly. "Hello one of my favorite Americans." "I need your help" Olive says. "Oliver straight down to business. You will never change. What is this favor or help you need?" Anatoli asks.

 

"Cooper Sheldon took my wife. He wants me to make a deal with you and then he'll give her back." "God, that rat. Is Felicity okay?" he says. 

 

"They are sending me a live feed from where they are keeping her." Oliver tells him. Anatoli says "does she still not remember you?" "No" Oliver says. "She still can't remember me. I think maybe she sometimes has flashbacks. 

She doesn't really talk to me about the time Cooper was in the picture. I couldn't tell her what he is like, because she doesn't trust me at the moment."

 

"Oliver, you know that this means you have to do a favor for me, and your Felicity might like it."

 

"I will do anything to get her back" Oliver says. "Okay. I will call off the hit on Cooper, but I need you to find someone for me. His name is Francis Woken."  
"What do you need done to him?" Oliver says. 

"Bring him to me, and then I need you to kill him the way we used to do it" Anatoli says

 

Oliver hasn't been that man for so many years, but he will be that man----for her---to get her back to him.

\----------------------(14 hours later)----------------------

He just took the man out that Anatoli wanted. Now he's headed to Russia. 

He doesn't want to go, but he made a deal with Anatoli. If he did a couple of favors for him, he would call the hit off of Cooper. If that's what he needs to do to make sure Felicity is safe, he'll do it. He gets a text message from Anatoli need you to smuggle this item in, no questions asked--just do it.

 

Fine..will do it. Be at the airport soon. 

Oliver texts back. 

When Oliver gets off the plane in Russia Anatoli is standing there with an unhappy face. He takes a young girl off with him. She's about 19 years old. 

He was confused because he thought he was supposed to pick up a boy-not a girl.   
Anatoli's eyes do not move from the girl. Oliver hands her to Anatoli who then says to the girl in Russian "go to the car now!" The girl rolls her eyes and goes there. 

Anatoli is rubbing his forehead. Oliver says "I thought I was picking up a boy." He says "my granddaughter is very good at hiding herself."

 

Oliver never knew that Anatoli had any children. He must see the confusion and says "my son had a child, but then sadly died. She is all I have left of my bloodline. She's a bit like your Felicity----a firecracker. 

My friend, do not have girls. They are headaches." he says in his Russian accent. "I want you to take five of my men. I know, my friend, you want to kill Cooper but I want him." 

Oliver says "why do you want him?" "Did your friend not tell you how he used my granddaughter to get in and made her go with him? 

He made her believe he loved her and he wanted to get married to her. 

He knew that he would have power. Your beautiful wife was keeping an eye on my granddaughter, and told me what he had planned. 

It was too late; she was already in America and you wife lost her memory. 

I could not find he until my granddaughter told me that Cooper had a woman, and was going to hurt her. Before you say anything, my friend, I only knew that it was your Felicity yesterday."

 

"So it's personal?" Oliver said. "Yes, but I cannot let people know that my granddaughter is my weakness. 

That's why I have to make you do something for me. You have to kill this person. The documents say that it is Francis Woken. 

To everybody else, you did what I wanted you to do as a favor. Only my granddaughter Anna and I know the truth."

 

Later on Curtis comes down and says "what are you doing?" Oliver is getting ready. He's in his Green Arrow outfit. "I've got a location to where she is" he tells Cutis. "Shouldn't you wait for Diggle and Thea?" 

Oliver looks at him and says "I haven't been able to get in contact with them. I have two hours or Cooper will make Felicity disappear."

 

Felicity can't believe she was ever in love with Cooper. He's a horrible man. He's making her get money for him. 

He keeps telling he what he's been doing and stuff. 

An alarm goes off, and she knows what it is.


	26. "I ran out of sports bottles"

That's the Green Arrow trying to break in, but just like the last time I'm ready for him. 

She thought to herself "please Oliver, please be safe." "I don't understand why you're doing this, Cooper" Felicity said. 

 

"I told you why. 

I did some bad things to Anatoli's granddaughter , and got in trouble." Before Cooper could say anything else, his phone started to ring. 

He picked it up and he said "hello Oliver. 

Okay good, so you've made the deal. 

Felicity will be in a warehouse at Park Avenue warehouse. 

Don't bring anybody or I will kill her" as he looked at Felicity smiling. 

Cooper took her away from the computers, smiled and said "now the fun begins."

Everything happened so quickly. 

One moment Felicity was in the warehouse tied up; the next moment Cooper is telling one of his guards to "kill him." 

As they walk out of the room, Cooper says "he's not going to be too happy with me killing Oliver, but you've made it that I can disappear." 

He shrugs his shoulders and says "so thanks."   
Now it's just her and Cooper and four of his guards. 

She can hear a bang and Cooper pulls her by her hair. 

She lets out a little whimper because he really pulled on it. 

She stumbles and he catches her body. 

His hands tighten around her waist and pulls her against him. 

Now she feels sick. 

She can hear noises like grunting and punches as they land on somebody. One of the guards rushes into the room "we got him. Should we bring him in here?"

 

Cooper smiles and says "yes. Bring him to me." Cooper grabs he pushing her into a chair and then proceeds to tie he up. He gets another chair and puts it in front of her. 

She guesses it's for Oliver or the Green Arrow. 

Cooper's men were dragging someone who she guesses is Oliver. They drop him onto the floor. 

You can hear the cracking sound like one of his bones. Cooper bends down to him and says "you're not so high and mighty now are you?" Cooper calls one of his men over and says "beat him up and make sure that he can't fight."

Oliver's just got a smile on his face. 

Felicity is confused. He shouldn't be smiling at this moment when they are beating the shit out of him. 

They just finished beating him up, he spits out blood, but still has a smile on his face. 

He looks up and he can barely see Felicity, but she's okay and she's safe at the moment.

 

Another man comes in and says "he is here and he wants her. He wants to speak to you." Cooper goes "okay. I will be there now." He tells the man to stay there and watch them. 

"If he tries anything to shoot her in the leg."  
Oliver watches him leave. The other man is more frightening with the way he's looking at Felicity. 

He walks up to her and strokes her cheek. "You're so pretty. I can't believe Oliver Queen is married to you. I don't know what you see in him."

 

Felicity glances at Oliver then she says "he is a brilliant man" and then looks back to the man that's touching he cheek. 

For a moment Oliver thought that maybe she might know him, but how could she when she doesn't remember anything. 

Another man comes into the room and says "boss wants you." He replies with "I was meant to stay here." 

The other mans says "do you want him to shoot you?" The other man goes "okay" and walks off to the exit.

 

Oliver thinks to himself "I need to get out of this situation." It's hard for him to speak but he says to Felicity in his Arrow voice "are you okay?" 

She looks up and says "yeah I'm fine. How are you?" He says "I'm fine." 

She gives him a look that says do not lie to me. Tell me if you're not alright. He says in his Arrow voice "Felicity, I'm okay. I've gone through worse." 

 

She says "that doesn't make me feel better Green Arrow." She's just given him what he needed to know. 

She doesn't know that it's him. 

She says "do you have a plan?" He smiles and says "of course I have a plan." "Really? 

You have a plan?" Before he says anything he can hear Cooper coming back.

 

He enters the room and says "well done Green Arrow. 

You came in with nobody else." 

 

Oliver asks him who the other man is and what does he want with Felicity. 

Cooper says "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. 

I'm not stupid.

 

I know Anatoli will not make this deal; so I made another deal." 

Before Cooper could say anything, another man enters the room and says in a Russian accent "you're very stupid." 

For the first time Cooper looks scared. Cooper turns around and standing there is Anatoli with a gun pointed to his head.

 

Another couple of men enter the room. 

One goes straight for Oliver who tells him "no go to her." She recognizes the man. 

It's the Flash from Central City. 

 

She has a quick memory.......she's sitting on a train looking at her tablet when she hears a noise and Barry quickly shows up and she yelps. 

"Did I just yelp?" she says laughing while Barry was also laughing. said "how did you know?" 

"It's the little things; like how you linger around her. 

The smile you do not fake. 

The quiet dream you keep to yourself." 

Barry smiled and said "what like you and Oliver." 

He smiled again and said "it takes one to know one." She had a sad smile. 

A few minutes later he said "I guess it's true--opposites do attract. If you ever need anything"....he said leaning into Felicity's personal space. 

She did the same and said "same" "I will run as fast as I can" she said. 

"Might take me a while, but I will still come." 

Barry looks at he and said "bye Felicity." They stared at each other and then Barry puts his lips on her and they were kissing. 

it was more of a friendship kiss than an I love you kiss. They are both in love with two different people. 

Barry is gone and Felicity says "bye Barry."

Felicity is brought back from the memory by Barry, who she knows is the Flash, as he's untying her. 

What was she into and how does she know all these people who are super heroes. 

She can hear a bullet go off, and she sees Cooper's form lying with his head blown off. 

She froze up as she feeling so sick at the moment. 

 

The next moment she's untied, and Oliver (who is the Green Arrow) rushes to her side and says "are you okay?" He grabs her cheek to look over the bruise she has on it. 

She says "I'm fine." 

Then she notices he's shot and says "you're shot." He grabs her cheek and says "I'm fine. It's okay" he says. Barry says "we better go Green Arrow." 

She can tell Oliver doesn't want to leave her, but he doesn't know that she knows he's the Green Arrow. 

He says "okay" and tells her "the police will be with you soon, Felicity." 

He wants so much to say he loves her and kiss her, but he can't; so he goes and kisses her on the cheek. 

Then Barry grabs him and they are out of the building.

The man that shot Cooper has disappeared as well. 

She's left there on her own. She can hear sirens and she feels a little bit safer. 

A man shouts out "SPD." She recognizes the face of Quinton Lance, her mother's husband. 

he says "Felicity, are you okay?" 

The worry in his eyes is so overwhelming. 

There's love in there, and it's like she's his daughter. 

It makes her tear up. 

 

Felicity says "yeah I'm fine.

 

A bit shaken up." He said "we're going to take you to the police station. 

Oliver and Donna will be there.

She gets checked over by the E.M.T.'s where they tell her that she has a sprained ankle and one broken rib, but other than that she's okay. 

Quentin asks her if she's ready to go to the police station. 

 

She smiles and says "yes and ready" It doesn't take them long to get to the police station. 

Quentin takes them to a room and tells her to stay there for a bit. 

She can hear high heels clicking on the floor, and she knows those heels are her mom's.

 

Her mom comes in and goes "baby I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" She has lots of tears in her eyes because she's been crying bad. 

 

She says "I'm fine mom; just a bit shaken up." Quentin comes back in and tells them they can do the interview another day. 

Donna kisses Quinton and says "thank you." Felicity will never get used to that.

 

She's making her way out of the police station and she sees a motorcycle nearly get rundown. 

The man is taking off the helmet and it's all over. 

He rides a motorcycle! Could he get even more sexier? 

He's wearing a brown leather jacket with black trousers. 

His hair is all disheveled, probably from the helmet. 

 

The moment he sees her he runs to her. 

She doesn't know why, but she runs up to him and he grabs her and hugs and kisses her forehead. 

He stares at her for ages. 

"God, I was so worried about you."   
"How did you find out I was missing?"

"I went to Cooper's house and the door was open. 

There was a message from Cooper saying that he wanted me to make a deal or something like that."

 

"Where is Diggle and Thea?" Felicity say "Diggle is on holiday. 

Thea and Roy are coming back tonight." 

Oliver asks her if Quinton caught the people who took her. 

Felicity thinks he's terrible at lying. 

She can tell by the way he's rubbing his fingers and that way his eyebrows and foot is tapping the floor. 

She remembers some of the lies he gave her. 

 

She remembers saying to Oliver "you look like something the cat dragged in. 

Not that there are cats in this building. 

Well, once a cat did get in, but a guard tassed it. 

It smelled like fur and static in here for a week." Why is she so awkward and why is he so hot. 

 

Oliver spoke again "would you mind stepping away from the window for a moment. I have a bit of a hangover."

 

Felicity did what he asked. Is this what he looks like when he's hung over. 

She realizes he hasn't spoken so she speaks and says "sounds like you need a Bloody Mary and a pretzel, not the IT Department.

 

Oliver said "actually, my buddy Kevin is starting an energy drink company. 

He says it's fantastic for curing hangovers, but I am very particular about what I put in my body."

 

"I've noticed" she flinches * "I said "not noticed" right?" She looks at John Diggle for help, but he doesn't say anything. 

She cringes--she's such a geek and a fan girl. 

Not like he would be into you. 

He probably still loves gorgeous Laurel. 

She's only met the lady once, but she didn't seem very warm. 

She guesses you wouldn't be very warm when your ex-boyfriend comes back from the dead, but your sister that slept with him is still dead. 

She's with Oliver's best friend which must be a bit awkward she thinks.

 

Oliver smiles and he panties nearly dropped to the floor. That must be his Ollie Queen smile, but as she looks closer it seems like he doesn't smile a lot. 

He asks her if she could find where it's been made. 

She realizes he's talking again and tries to stop looking at his gorgeous face with the 5 o'clock stubble. 

She thinks how lovely that would feel   
between......Felicity stop thinking like that......she looks up to see if she's said that out loud, but she hasn't thank God.

 

It would be pretty embarrassing thinking about her boss's stepson between her legs. 

She started to blush thinking about it and starts speaking again "If it's an energy drink...why is it in a syringe?" She points to it because she wants to know what secret he's hiding. 

 

It takes him a moment, and she can tell straight away he's lying "I ran out of sports bottles" he tells her.

 

John Diggle, his bodyguard, moves away and she can see that he tries to hide the roll of his eyes. 

She watches John leave then looks back to Oliver and looks at him like is that the lie you're going to go with? her face says---she hopes. 

He gives her a beautiful smile, not the Ollie playboy smile, but the Oliver Queen smile that he hasn't used in years. 

She smiles back at him and says "okay."

She's brought out of her memory by Oliver who smiles at her and says "are you ready to go home?" She answers "yes."

 

 

\-------------------  
\-------------------

 

The week goes by. 

She's been spending more time with Oliver. 

She's trying to catch him out, and see if he would tell her he's the Green Arrow. 

She's not angry with him for not telling her; she just wants him to tell her. 

The one thing she realized her husband cannot do is lie to her. 

She's got a hospital appointment today, so she will have to go and do that. Then later on she's going out to dinner with Oliver. It's going to be a date night for them. 

Before everything happened with Cooper, he was talking about going on a date again with each other. 

It's quite lovely he's not left her side since all the stuff with Cooper happened.   
Oliver comes into the kitchen and says "how are you?" 

He kisses her on the forehead. 

He's been doing that quite a lot now, and she doesn't mind him doing it.   
She smiles and says "I'm fine. I've got a doctor appointment later. 

Oliver says "oh, do you want me to come with you?" as he's getting coffee ready for them.

"No. My mom is going to take me. 

Then I'm going shopping with Thea."   
Felicity smiles and says "she said I need to get a new outfit for tonight." 

She wasn't going to tell him that Thea said that she really wants to be an auntie. Felicity was shot, but then she could tell that Thea forgot that she doesn't have feelings like that for Oliver at the moment. 

Maybe one day.........

Oliver smiles and says "Speedy has always been very good at shopping. Oliver's phone goes off and he quickly goes to it. 

He answers it and says "Diggle."

"Oliver, he's in Central City."   
Oliver turned his back from Felicity and said "why is he in Central City?"

"When I spoke to Barry, he said that Caitlin still has a sample of the drug Slade made his goons with. 

He must've found out and now was going to try and get it back."

"Does Barry need me?"   
Oliver said.

"No. He doesn't. He asked Sara and Ray to help out. If Slade wants to make a move, their ready for him."  
"How do you think he found out?" said Oliver.

 

"We think Malcolm told him. He's still angry at you for cutting his hand off, and Felicity is the reason he's in an A.R.G.U.S. prison."

"Could you put more protection on Donna, William and Laurel?"

Laurel has gone with Ted on holiday, so she's okay."   
Oliver turned around and Felicity was right next to him. "I'll speak to you later, Diggle."

Felicity smiled at him and said "what did Diggle want?"  
"He wanted to know where I bought Bow from." It's like the dog heard his name and it came in barking. 

Felicity turned, bend down and stroked Bow. "Oh, you're such a good boy aren't you, Bow?"  
Oliver had a perfect view of her ass. 

God, he's missed it, just touching her. 

Since the Cooper thing, she's let him kiss her on the forehead. 

He forgets that she couldn't remember, but he goes down and kisses he neck.   
Felicity is just stroking Bow. He's such a good dog. 

She can feel Oliver come next to her. He bends down and kisses her neck. 

It's such an innocent thing. She shivers, but not in a bad way. This past week she has noticed that her husband is so sexy. 

The women at George's engagement party were all staring at him. 

She was so proud to call him her husband.

 

She wasn't blind before what happened to her with Cooper, but something has shifted between them. 

She feels sad when she thinks of Cooper and the person he used to be. 

His sister heard what he did, and has been married now for three days. 

Felicity has spoken to Cooper's sister. 

She's sad but she said that her brother and her wee never best friends. 

He was weird when he came back. 

It makes sense now. He was hiding stuff from them.  
Felicity's back by Oliver kissing her ear and nibbling on it. 

She turns her head, they kiss and he smiles and says "I will see you later."   
She gets up and says "I'll probably walk the dog."   
He smiles, "oh, Harry might want to see you as well. He's a neighbor" Oliver said. "You normally help him with his Wi-Fi and his T.V. 

She smiles and says "I'll probably go and see him before I leave."

"He'll really like that." Oliver starts to go and says "see you later" with a huge smile on his face. 

"You could visit the garden house as well. 

I think we'll have vegetables now and strawberries too." He remembers what he used to do with the strawberries, and what she used to do too. 

She loved eating them off him and he loved doing the same to her. 

"I'll go" Oliver says with a big smile on his face. 

Five minutes later Felicity is in Oliver's green hoodie on. 

She's wearing her gym pants and goes to get Bow's leash. 

The dog starts barking excitedly and she says "okay boy." She walks around the property and then lets the dog off the leash. 

It's so beautiful there at the lake house. 

She keeps walking further with the dog, and then visits the greenhouse Oliver was talking about.   
She's suddenly hit with a memory.

"Oliver, can you help me instead of just staring at my ass."

He said "sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you get those beans. I can't reach them." 

His body goes flat against hers and he reaches out and says "how many do you need?"

Felicity's brain short circuits and she forgot what she wanted. 

Feeling Oliver's body right against hers is making her think of naughty things. 

She remembers when she was really upset and Oliver asked her why she was upset.

"We're out of our honeymoon stage, Oliver. Now we're not going to have sex anymore." She smiles thinking oh she was so wrong. 

"No. We're going to write a list of all the places we want to have sex and our fantasies. "

"Oliver, we can't. You're the mayor."

"and the Green Arrow, we'll be fine." he says.

Felicity bites her lip and says "can we do my first fantasy now?"

Oliver says "what is it?" She looks at his motorcycle and smiles. 

Oliver goes "okay. I can do that."

She's brought back by Oliver grazing hi fingers against her nipples. 

He whispers in her ear "Mrs. Queen. 

Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
She says "no. I'm still angry with you. I can't believe you left the list out in your office. I can't look at Diggle and Thea in their eyes now."

He turns her around and pushes his body against hers and whispers "they didn't even know what it was that kind of list."

She pushes away and says "come on, we need to get vegetables for dinner and I'm not in the mood."

 

He smiles and says "fine" and goes on and gets more vegetables for their dinner. She's bending over picking strawberries and Oliver is watering the carrots. 

She's just reaching for another strawberry and she feels something cold and wet on her back. 

She turns around and Oliver is just innocently watering the carrots. 

She starts walking back to where the parsnips are. 

Her brand new shirt is soaked with icy cold water. Oliver is staring at her with a smirk on his face. 

She bends down and grabs some mud and she throws it at him hitting him in the chest. 

 

His face gets angry "this is my best shirt." Then the war starts. 

Oliver gets the hose and drenches her. 

 

"Oliver, I have a meeting later and you wet my hair." He started to come closer to her, then they were running away from each other in the greenhouse. 

Felicity is throwing strawberries at him and Oliver was catching them and eating them. 

Then she got the hose from him and soaked him. 

 

"God, you and your ninja skills."

He found car wash and dumped it all over her.   
"Shit Oliver, it's going in my eyes." she said.

Oliver said "sorry babe." He walked to her and started to clear her eyes with his fingers. 

Then when he was distracted, she pushed him and he fell in a puddle of mud pulling her with him. 

Oliver was shocked and Felicity was giggling and laughing. 

Then she stopped and Oliver removed a piece of her hair that came out of her ponytail. 

In the next moment they were kissing.

Felicity was reaching for Oliver's belt and he was pulling her top of. 

She stopped to let him remove her top. 

Then Oliver was sucking her breast. She just got his belt off and his pants down. 

She stroked his cock while he had his hands in her pants and pulled her panties down. 

Then he took his top off and they were both naked. 

He kissed her and said "I love you so much." She kissed him back and said "I love you too."

 

She took his cock and line it up with her entrance. then she pressed down and he was in her completely. 

She stated rotating her hips while Oliver was playing with her breasts. 

To give more pleasure, Oliver started to meet her rotation with the thrust of his hips. Oliver flipped them and her back was against the mud. It was so cold. 

He started to pick up the tempo as he could feel her walls clinching on him. 

He was kissing her neck saying "I love you so much." She was scratching his back. 

He loved when she did that. 

He whispered in her ear for her to touch herself. She started to play with her breasts, but then Oliver said "play with your clit."

She slid her hands down to her pussy finding her clit. She started to rub it, and he could feel her orgasm coming. 

Oliver lifted her up, removing her hands from her clit she placed them around his neck. 

Now he was able to go in her deeper. 

He could feel her orgasm is coming, so he with one hand started to play with her breast while the other one was rubbing her clit. 

He could feel her tighten and then she shouted out "FUCKKKKK Oliver."

He could feel her walls tightening around him and he could feel his balls ready to release in her. 

She knows what he loves, so she bit down on his nipple and then she felt him come in her flooding her pussy with his release.

 

He shouted "FUCKKKKK Fe-li-ci-tyyyyy." 

He collapsed on her; then they heard a noise. "It's Henry" said Oliver. 

 

"Felicity, I got as far as you wanted for the garden."

 

Felicity's eyes locked with Oliver's and said "we can't let him see us like this."  
Oliver slipped out of her and they both groaned. 

He quickly put his pants and top back on and went to the door. 

Felicity was just laying there stark naked in their greenhouse. 

Oliver came back and they both laughed. 

 

Oliver picked he up and kissed her. "Now where is the next place we can have sex?"

"I would like to try and have sex in the Porsche again."  
Oliver's eyes started to get darker, and she could feel his member hardening. 

 

Felicity was brought back by the dog barking.

One thing she knows is her and Oliver have a good sex life, and he finds her attractive.

 

Three hours later she is waiting for Thea. 

Thea pulls up in a really nice car--she thinks it's a Mercedes-Benz red convertible. 

 

Thea takes her sunglasses off her face and says "ready?"

Felicity said "yes ready."  
Halfway through their shopping day Felicity gets a phone call. 

"This is Dr. Charlotte, Alex said you needed a blood test. 

Mrs. Queen, I'm really sorry, but we will have to cancel your appointment today and make it for next month. 

 

Just to make sure what you're having is a blood test.  
"What's the blood test for?" Felicity said with confusion in her voice.

 

"Oh, it's just to make sure that everything is okay with you, and what happened with the accident to you, Mrs. Queen."

"Okay" said Felicity.  
"Who was that?" said Thea.  
Felicity said "it was my doctor. 

I had an appointment today, but she cancelled it."  
They went to every clothing store, but it was at the last shop that Felicity fell in love with a beautiful blue dress. The sleeves wee lace as well as the bottom. 

It had a little belt around the waist. 

Felicity asked Thea if she could get her the next size up. 

Thea popped her head in and said "but you are always this size. 

That's weird."  
Felicity said "I have been eating more." Thea came back with the next size up and said "here."

 

Felicity came out of the changing room and asked "what do you think?"

 

"Big brother is going to LOVE it. 

Now we just need you to have a clutch bag and shoes."

They got the shoes. 

They were simple black shoes. 

The clutch bag was a ice blue color that matched the dress perfectly. 

 

As they were walking out of the last shop for Felicity, Thea asked "can we go in here?"

 

Felicity said "yes."   
I love this shop said Thea.........................................................


	27. Date night

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/963465729352839171>

Oliver was so nervous he hasn't been this nervous since his wedding day to Felicity.

After everything that happened with Cooper, it's like they've become closer.

Just yesterday she told him that she's been remembering small things.

He can't help it, but it gives him hope. He looks at himself in the mirror; he's wearing his grey suit which he knows she loves.

He's also wearing the grey tie that she bought him for his birthday.

He quickly puts his watch on and makes sure he's ready and goes downstairs.

He sees Felicity--God, she looks beautiful It reminds him of when they had their first date because she's wearing her hair the exact same way.

Even the way she turns and smiles at him gives him a nice memory of her babbling about seeing him shirtless multiple times.

The dress might be different, but he's getting déjà vu.

It's so sexy and at the same time so classy too. It hugs her figure perfectly.

Even now he still gets choked up when he sees her wearing her ring.

There was a couple times he see her with out it and it was a pain of knowing that she didn’t love him.

And a reminder that she didn’t know how he was.

Her lips are painted a beautiful red, but it makes him think of the first time he met her and she had a red pen in her mouth.

What Felicity doesn't know is that Speedy took a picture of Felicity's lingerie, and he knows it's sexy.

 

He wants to see her naked so much he wants to make love with her and hug her .

And just have a lazy afternoons with her like thay used to.

He comes and kisses her and says “you look beautiful."

 

She blushes and says "thank you do too." She shakes her head and said "you know what I mean."

He smiles "I know what you mean." As he's walking her to the car he says "so, I've got an idea .

Let's go to the city; if you're okay with that." he says.

 

He looks so handsome in his grey suit she thinks.

One thing she's realized is he rocks a suit perfectly.

She's been staring at him for too long.

She says "yes. Going to the city is fine.

I've just got to be back by 10 in the morning."

He smiled and said "wow, first date and you're already thinking of spending the night. I'm a bit shocked.

You're never this forward" he says in a joking voice. "That is unless you want to stay the night.

You can, I know you want to stay at your mom's. I wasn't inviting myself around to like have sex with you or anything. I just thought in case we go anywhere and it's late."

She said "we'll just see how it goes and I thought I was the only one who babbled."

Oliver smiled at her sadly. "The one thing I have caught from you is a love for Doctor Who."

A few minutes later they stop in a parking lot He's just staring at her with love and hunger in his eyes and it's making her quite uncomfortable.

Part of the reason is that she said how uncomfortable her lingerie was, and she knows that Thea sent him a picture of it.

She saw it on his phone when he was texting Thea.

Then she said "should we get out?"

"Oh this is fine.

I have a nice view."

She smiled and said "is this the part where I find out you're not my husband, and you're actually a crazy stalker and you're going to strangle me with my purse?" she said tying not to smile.

He smiled and said "Inside that building is where we first met."

She looked up and it said QS. "That's our company" she said.

He smiled and said "most of it is yours. You do most of the work.

I was a terrible CEO."

She smiled at him "I don't believe that.

"I came to your office with a laptop that had coffee on it" he smiled remembering her with the red pen.

She smiled and said "yeah, with bullet holes in it."  
He looked at her and said "you remember it?

God, Oliver keep it together. Don't cry in front of her."

"Yes, I remember something.

It's like I said yesterday, they come in fuzzy."

He said "that's a good step." He smiled and said "I thought I could take you back to the big things that happened to us and where we had our first date."

 

He wasn't going to take her to the Italian restaurant.

Explaining to her that they nearly died because he was the Arrow wasn't the best thing to do.

He'll take her where they went for another date when they came back after Ivy Town.

He remember saying to her "I never got the pudding" with a cheeky smile on his face. "I thought we could have the pudding as well."

They went to a place called Mocha's Ice Cream and Chocolate.

They sat and were eating a pudding. "God, this is so good" Felicity said biting into the chocolate chip cake.

Felicity had some of her dessert and then went to Oliver's dessert and took some of his ice cream.

He smiled "you always do that."

She looked at him and said "do what?"

"Take some of my ice cream or normally some chips."  
"Oh" she blushed.

It was so gorgeous seeing her blush like that.

"Sorry" she said.

He grabbed her hand and said "It's one of the things I love about you."

They finished their desserts and then Felicity said "what now?"

He said "dessert."

"But we just had dessert."

"No that was dinner" he told her.

After everything that happened with William, Oliver knew that he should've never lied to her.

He kept it from her for a year.

It took Damien Dark to telling her.

Then she starting dating, and it was horrible.

He tried to date as well, but no one can compare to her. She was seriously dating a cop called Billy.

The guy was nice, but Oliver didn't like him.

He was dating a woman who wanted to be the new Black Canary.

Laurel gave it up after everything that happened with Damien Dark.

After nearly dying, she didn't want to do it anymore.

It's been so many years, and he still gets upset knowing that she knew about William.

They are trying to mend fences, but it will never go back to how their friendship used to be.

They both hurt each other.

Him by sleeping with Sara and her, and her and her friend not telling him about is son or that Thea was his half sister.

She is one of the reasons why Felicity went on the date with him.

He's brought back by Felicity saying "what's that?".

He smiles and says "a box of chocolates. We'll pick a random one and see if we like it. Don't worry there's no nuts in them."

She went "okay". She took one and she went "oh coffee" and smiled.

He took one and said "coconut."

She said "don't you like that one?

"People think that because I was on an island is why I don't like coconut, but I never liked them before the island" he said.

She said "do I know what happened to you in those five years?"

He said "yes, you're the only person who knows everything. Knows all the things I had to do to survive."

she could see that it was making him uncomfortable, and she said "I'm glad. Maybe you can still tell me again.

I'm just going to go and grab another chocolate." She took one and it was strawberry--yummy.

He asked "what was it?" she said "strawberry."

She still had a bit in her fingers and said "here try it." She placed it to his lips, he took it and then he licked her finger in a way that made her clinch her legs together.

They continued trying them until she got one and said "oh my God, that's disgusting!"  
He said "try this one. You're going to like it."

She took it out of his fingers and did the exact same thing he did to her and she could see the fire in his eyes.

She smiled two can play this game Mr. Queen.  
She had a huge smile on her face that means how good it is.

She said "these chocolates are so good."

He said "wait until you try the hot chocolate."

"Are you trying to make me fat Oliver or diabetic?" as she said that a piece of chocolate went in her hair.

They both laughed and he said "are you saving that for later?"

"No, I'm saving it for you" she said with a cheeky smile."  
"God, this was his wife. This was his Felicity, sexy, cheeky and flirty.

As they were getting in the car Oliver told her the next place they were going is a surprise.

They came to the lake and stopped.

She said "so what do we do here--look at the lake?"

He smiled getting out of the car "that's not exactly what we do here."

Oliver started to take his top off and Felicity said "what are you doing. I'm not wearing the proper clothes to go swimming in."

He smiled and said "we both said that once a month we would go into this lake, and we haven't done anything for April yet." he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"We started in July and we have to keep it going."

Felicity was god smacked "why do we do this."  
We were having dinner at this pizza place and the waiter said that  
he did it and he's like 70 years old; so we thought we should do it as well."

He went to the back of the car and said "I know we said no bathing suit, but I thought we could make an exception for you in this case."

The smile he had on his face was so cheeky.

She knows why they call him Mr. Handsome.

She bit hr lip and was thinking what she should do.

She said "alright turn around." He turned around chuckling to himself.

She stated to take the dress off and was left in her panties.

Oliver was taking quick glances at her smiling to himself.

She said "okay, I'm ready."  
He looked back at her and she was wearing a see though blue bra and panties.

She looked gorgeous.

He was right about the bathing suit.

As she was getting out of the car she gave him a cheeky smile. "You said no wet suits." He started laughing, how he loved this woman.

He quickly got out and got the blankets. She went in up to her knees and said "no too cold."

Oliver grabbed her and she started laughing "no, no, no Oliver."

He placed her down and they rushed in together hand in hand.

Oliver just dived in and Felicity carefully went in. "Fuck' it's so cold" she said.

He grabbed her and said "yeah, a bit colder than it normally is." She jumped on his back and said "oh my God." She couldn't stop laughing as well as Oliver.

They didn't spend a long time in the water because it was so cold.

They both quickly picked up the blankets and put them around themselves. They sat in the car and she said "so cold, so cold."

Oliver was also in the car and the both of them couldn't stop laughing. She looked at him and said "I can't feel my fingers."

He looked at her and was hesitant, but he took her hand and started blowing on them and rubbing them while looking into her eyes as he was doing it.

Him doing that and feeling his breath on her fingers with his rough hands made her want him to touch her.

In no time they made it home their home.

 

Oliver dropped the keys on the side cabinet leading to the living room.


	28. Hot Chocolate

Felicity sat down on the sofa and Oliver suddenly got up "I'm going to get us some hot chocolate.  

That will warm us up." 

 Honestly, he couldn't be this close to her knowing what she was wearing underneath her dress.  

He just wanted to be with her.   
 He smiled while he quickly made hot chocolate.  

Normally after they'd have done this they would warm each other with sex.  

His wife loves whipped cream and licking it off his abs; well she used to.  

He loves tasting it off of her.  He shakes his head; he can't be thinking of eating it off his wife because they're not at that stage yet.  

This is their first date for her.  For him this is their 21st date.  The last one was when their life was forever changed by her accident.

He's pulled out of his memory by Felicity saying "Oliver, do you want me to help you?"  
"No.  I'm coming.  

do you want whipped cream and marshmallows on your hot chocolate?"

"Oh, yes please." He hears Felicity say and something else, but she stopped herself from saying  anything that he could hear.  

He knows her.  

It was probably about something she would rather lick off him.  He smiles as he goes to take the hot chocolate to Felicity; who is there in his green hoodie .  

He stops and just stares at her and his eyes go dark.    
Felicity fiddles with it and says "sorry.  

It just makes me feel safe and you said that it's sort of mine anyway."

"It's fine.  It looks better on you."  He so wants to kiss her right now.

Felicity sips the hot chocolate "God, this is so good."  Oliver just smiles and hides his laugh drinking a bit of the hot chocolate.  

"What's so funny?" she says.    
"You have cream on your nose."

"Oh" she says "that is funny."  Then she puts a little bit of the cream from the hot chocolate on his chin as she bites her lips.  

He looked down at her lips, and again he just wants to kiss her.  

He's shocked and then he smiles and licks it off his chin and fingers.  

"I'm going to get you now" he tells her.

She quickly runs to the cupboard and hid from him. 

 She couldn't hear anything so she popped her head out.  

She doesn't see him there so she thinks he's in the living room.  

She carefully moves her way around the first floor, and there is a dog who barks and she says "shit."  

The next thing she knows Oliver is there in front of her squirting cream in her face. 

 She takes the cream and pushes it on him again.  

She didn't know when, but he's just in his sweats with a grey shirt that she got all messy because she put cream on it.  

He must've changed not something warm when he was trying to find he.  

The dog doesn't know what's going on.  

He's just barking. Oliver says "Bow" and the dog stops barking and looks up to Oliver. 

 Oliver opens the door to the garden and Bow goes off to where his bones are.

 

Felicity doesn't know what's come over her, but she took some of the cream that she saw on the breakfast bar and squirted it in his face.

 

Oliver turns as Felicity is there with the cream and smears it on his face.  

He laughs and she comes closer to him and wraps her hands around him and kisses him.  

She doesn't know why, but she just wants to be near him. 

 She doesn't know why she kissed him.  "Yes you do.  

He's your husband and a great guy.  He's taken you on one of the best dates you've ever had." At least that she can remember.  

She smiled and said "I don't know what your Felicity would do on a first date, but you are getting never kiss" she said smiling up at him.

Oliver was just looking at her with hunger and love in his blue eyes.  

He comes close to her and said "thank you.  

That kiss was like fireworks."  
She kissed him again, but this time there was so much passion that Felicity nearly collapsed, but Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pushed he up against one of the walls.  

He pulls away and says "I can do better, but my lips are numb because it was so cold."  
She smiled, laughed, and kissed him again.  

She started to take his shirt off him.  

He was smiling as well when he met her lips.  

They were chest to chest with Felicity still in her lacy bra. 

 God, he's missed feeling her skin.  

He took her face like he did in the hospital when baby Sara was born and kissed her just like that.  

He kissed he lips again and then her nose and said "perfect."  Then he went back to kissing her lips again.  

She wrapped her hands around his neck and played with his hair again.   

As the kiss was getting deeper she stroked him from his cheeks to his stubble as she has dreamed about doing.  

 

He stopped kissing her and said "I better take you home."  
She said "yea, my mom really wants to go out tomorrow with me."  

She kissed him again.

 

He said "God, this is so hard."    
She smiled and said "that's not all that's hard."

Oliver said "I'm trying to   
be a gentleman here Felicity."

"I meant I can feel your phone" she said blushing.  

He kissed her on the forehead again and said "no, I'm going to take you home."  
She said "okay."  

She doesn't know what's going on with her.  

She really just wants to kiss him and be with him.  

There is a moment when she feels like she's found her home.  

Then a part of her brains says "but you don't even know all of this man."   Then again she just wants to touch and lick his abs.  

She doesn't know where this need for him or the hunger that only he can satisfy comes from.  

That's one thing she knows.  It's only him who can make her feel the way she's feeling right now.   

She's on fire.  

"That will be nice" Oliver says and she's put back in the moment.  "Shit, what did I say?"

"Something about licking my abs" he says with a cheeky smile.  

They made their way to her mom and Quentin's house.  

It was still weird knowing that Laurel and Sara, her stepsisters, are his ex-girlfriends.  

Oliver helped her out of the car and said "I had a really nice time tonight."

She smiled and said "me too."  
As she was making her way to the door Oliver says "I miss our lives together. 

 I miss you every day.  

I just miss being with you." he said with tears in his eyes, but hope in his smile.

 

As much as tonight was lovely, she just feels it's too quick. 

 God, she is so confused.  One part of her is like a magnet to Oliver and can't be without him.  

The other part can't remember him even though she is having flashes of their lives together.  
Then she has a memory.

\-------(Flashback the Foundry after Felicity tells Oliver about Thea)-----

Felicity knew that she needed to see Oliver after telling him about Thea being his half sister.  

God, she wishes that she wasn't so god at hacking.  Now Moira knows that she loves Oliver.  

She's so scared of losing him.  She knows that some Big Belly Burger and wine might help him. 

 It always helps her when she's feeling sad---that and ice cream and a little bit of Harry Potter.  

She's not sure if Oliver has seen any of the movies or read the books.  

She's walking to the foundry and she can see the night club is open.  

She smiles at Mark, the security guard.  

At first he was quite cold towards her, but she won him over when she helped him with his daughter's ballet class.  

Now he's a big teddy bear and loves her chocolate cookies---the only thing she can make.  

She smiles and says "slow night?"

 

He says "we're closing up soon."  

He smiles and says "another security breach?"

She smiles and says "something like that.  

You know how Oliver is with his technology."  

She waves at Mark" see you later."  

Mark is one of Diggles old friends and is trustworthy. 

 She doesn't think he knows what Oliver does at night; except being terrible at technology.  

The one time her mouth didn't run away from her was explaining why she was there.  Luckily she went with "Oliver broke his laptop." 

Now with that she helps him at night.  

That would've been very awkward.  

She carefully walked to the foundry door.  

She designed it.   

It looks like an office, but there's another room.  

She punches in the code to the foundry, and sees that the lights are off.  

Strange she thought.  

Oliver would've been on the salmon ladder sin.  It's what her mind calls it.  

 

Carefully she makes her way down the stairs and as she does she can hear moaning. 

 God, has Oliver hurt himself she thinks rushing down the stairs.  

Instead she sees the thing that breaks her heart.  

Oliver is buck naked on the mat with Sara who is letting "Ollie" fuck her so goodddd.  
The first thing that she 

Remembers is him saying he can't be with anybody who he could care about.  

Then she gets angry thinking that this was their home and he's having sex with Sara; somebody that they don't know.  

Someone who has even more secrets than he does.  

She knows this isn't home, but for her this is her home.  

With her broken heart she carefully gets out of the foundry and throws the Big Belly Burger in the garbage bin.

\------------(End of Flashback)---------

She's brought back by Oliver saying "I love you."  

What could she possibly say to that.  

She wants to kiss him and tell him that she wants to be with him, but she was with Cooper in a way up until a couple of days ago.  

Now with this memory, she's so confused.   

She can't remember their lives together, and she needs that because she's scared to make the wrong choice.  

When she feels like she might be letting him in, she gets a flashback that destroys her.   

She just doesn't understand how they're together when he could've had this Sara person.    
"I better go." she says.  

She felt so sad for him.  

He looked like a kicked puppy. 

 She said goodnight and she made it to her mom's door.  

 

Oliver said "goodnight" then looked down at the floor. 

 Oliver stated to walk to the car.  

Every time he feels like their at the point where they used to be, she pulls away from him. 

 He gets glimpses of Felicity his wife as well.  

She was letting him be the loving boyfriend, husband, partner and friend he's always been to her.  

He feels like she had another memory, and it wasn't good.  

 

Felicity shuts the door, and just puts her head on it. 

 What's she doing.  

She takes her shoes off.  Donna is in the living room and says "sweetie, are you back?"

"Yes I'm back."

Donna has a sad smile on her face. 

 "I thought you would've spent the night with him; maybe.  

Your hubby seems to get better with age; not like the rest of us" Donna said.

 "I found loads of grey hairs yesterday" Donna said "grey hairs!  I'm too young."

 

Felicity smiled.  If there's one thing that hasn't changed it's her mother.  

They seem to be a lot closer than they used to be, but she just feels like there's something he mom is not telling he.  

"I didn't want to sleep around and he wanted to be a gentleman."

Donna smiles and says "sit here baby.  

Tell me what's on your mind.  How did the date with Oliver go?

"It was perfect.  

Probably the best date I've ever had."

"Baby why are you so sad then?"

"Because I'm so confused mom" she sniffled and said "when he's not with me I feel like something is missing. 

 When I'm with him, I lose myself in him.  I can feel t happening."

"Baby.  You n Oliver have been through so much together. 

 You went through so much together before you were even boyfriend/girlfriend and husband/wife.  

I know two things" Donna said "one is that he will wait for you."  
"and the other thing?" Felicity said with tears falling down her face now.

"He loves you completely.  I remember when I first met him.  

The way he looked at you; I've never seen somebody look at someone with so much love.  It was like you were his whole world.  

Sweetie, the way he smiled at you" Donna got her hand and started to wipe the tears away from Felicity's face "I knew in that moment that he was the one for you.  

Then you dated Ray, and I still had hope that you would find a way back to him."

 

\-------------------------(Flashback the foundry after Felicity tells Oliver about Thea)-----------------------

Oliver was in the foundry talking to Thea, Diggle and Sara on Skype.  

"It was just how it used to be" Oliver said.    

He just stopped a punch from Diggle and landed one on his chest.  

Oliver said "it's even better than it used to be. 

 Everything....everything that I fell in love with her with, I'm seeing again."

Thea said "to you brother it might seem everything's  the same, but to her you're sort of a stranger who she's been told she is married to has a life with."

Sara started to say "maybe to her it just seemed like a date where to you it seems like your lives together."

Oliver wasn't going to tell them that they nearly had sex, and it only stopped because he got a text from Curtis.  

Then Roy said "I think you need to wait three days before you text her.  

You don't want to seem desperate."

Thea hit him and said "not helping."

Oliver started to go up the salmon ladder and said "I've got like three days to text my wife or call her.

"Maybe longer" said Curtis who came into the room.  

"I can't wait.  We're going to the gala together" he said.    When Oliver finished with the salmon ladder he said "It's crazy.  

It's like we are meant for each other even with all the shit that's been going on.  

She's my soul mate."

Curtis said "to you or her?"  
Oliver didn't notice that they all gave each other worried looks.  

Curtis was just the one to say it out loud, but they were old worried that Oliver was holding onto Felicity and the memories they had.

 

Donna was in the living room with Felicity talking about the fundraiser felicity was a part of before the accident.  

Donna said "Laurel is going to come and help you once she's back from her holiday."

Felicity said "mom, don't you find it weird that I'm friends with one of Oliver's ex-girlfriends."

"You are really close to Sara, but Laurel is your best friend."  Donna said.  

"Even I was surprised Laurel I did think she had a stick up her ass, but the more you got to know her she's a very lovely person.  

We don't see enough of Sara, but if we did I think you probably would've been best friends with her as well."

 

"But they both have so much history with him mom.  

Laurel is gorgeous and Sara is kick ass."

"What do you mean that Sara is kick ass?

 

Felicity said "I read that she has her own gym in Central City for hiding that she knows it Sara is the White Canary, and Laurel used to be the Black Canary.  

 

Donna hears the doorbell ring then says Before she can say anything, William said he would get it. 

 William opens the door and Laurel is standing there. 

Laurel smiles at him and says "hi William, can I come in?"  He lets her in and shouts out "Laurels here." then he goes to his bedroom.

She goes into the room where Felicity and Donna are.  

Donna says "I need to leave. 

William has a football tournament. 

William you need your football uniform Donna says making her way to the stairs.” 

“Do I have to go?” William said from the stairs. 

Donna said “yes, William you do."

Few minutes later Donna and William or out of the house and it’s just her and Laurel. 

Laurel sat down next to Felicity who showed her what they had planned for the charity gala.

Oliver got home from a busy day being the mayor. 

William is still staying with Donna for now.  

He has a football tournament coming up and he needs practice every day so Donna said that she will take him for him. 

He sits down and starts to go through the mail.  

There is a letter from  their friends in Ivy Town who were their neighbors saying that they've just had another grandchild, and would love them to come and see it.  

They hope him and Felicity are doing fine.  

Oliver got a phone call from somebody him and Felicity didn't like.  

 

He said "what do you want?"  
"No hello or nothing. 

Is that the way to speak to your father-in-law?" said Noah.

"Yes it is when you betrayed he woman I love for your own selfish needs."

 

"Oliver, when you have children you'll understand that there is nothing you wouldn't do to keep them safe."

 

Oliver laughed "Even hurting her?

And We have William”. 

“It’s not the same you didn’t watch him grow up from the baby “ Noah said ” . 

But "Yes, sometimes you have to hurt the people you love the most to keep them safe" Noah said. “

Anyway, the reason why I'm calling you is because I need to know who Slade Wilson is, and what does he have to do with my daughter?"

Oliver was shocked.  

He did not expect that.  
"Why do you ask?"

 

"Because he just wanted me to do a contract for him to find information about you and my daughter and the way everything on your team works" Noah said.

 

"He didn't want to know just the normal details.  

 

“He want to know every think about her when she’s not with your team and you ”. 

“Where she shops the most all the mundane things”. 

“And he knows all the details about her accident like he planned it Noah said with a hitch in his voice”. 

"So again, Oliver what does this man have to do with Felicity? 

I took the contract, and I've given him some false information about you and her, but he's a smart man and I think he will figure it out soon. 

 Seems he's waited a while to do this plan of his, and he doesn't mind how long it will take, but he wants to make you suffer.  

I've gathered from the conversation I've had with him that Felicity is a big part of it." 

Noah said with a bit of worry in his voice for the first time. 

"I know my actions in the past have not been what a father should do, but I love Felicity and this man scares me Oliver. 

 I've done some research on him and he is skilled.  

He's very good at hiding his tracks, so I don't know why he needs me.   

I need to know why he wants Felicity and you to suffer so badly.  

If this man does want to hurt her, I know about her memory loss and this could be the perfect opportunity for her to be safe and away from you.  

I have a friend who can give her some memories back from before she met you.  

I can give her a different name and everything.   She can be safe if she's not with you." Noah said.

"The only way she's safe is if she's with me." Oliver said in a growl.

"Really Oliver.  

This man had you at his mercy last time, and my daughter is the only reason you survived it.  

Do you really think this man will make the same mistake again."

Noah just showed that he knew everything, and that he couldn't be trusted.  

Instead of calling him out on it, Oliver was just going to play dumb and say what Noah wanted him to say.  
   
   
 


	29. How do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away"

Oliver & Felicity’s outfit 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/978008108512563201?s=21> 

Three days have passed, and now it was the night of the gala.  
Felicity is nervous.  

There's going to be a lot of people who she couldn't remember at this party, but knowing that Oliver would be there too comforts her a bit.  
They went for coffee two days ago, and it was nice.  

Oliver explained about Sara and his feelings for her, and why he was so stupid back then.

She asked about Isabel and Laurel.  

Oliver was completely honest with her.  for the first time she felt like she could ask him anything, and she did.

He even told her bits and pieces about the island, but he still didn't tell her about his green secret.  

She smiles as she gets a text from Laurel; who has really helped her with her dress tonight.  

It was awkward at first with Laurel, but then they just seemed to find each other in their friendship way.  

When they were in the shop and Felicity chose the green dress, Laurel just smiled and said "Ollie will love that.  His favorite color is green."  
She felt it looked gorgeous and hugged her figure perfectly.  

It also didn't show some of the scars she got from her accident.

Oliver was waiting for Felicity by the stairs where the gala is being held.

He could hear a lot of people shouting her name.  

He turned around, and God, he nearly died.

She was wearing a green lace dress that was off one shoulder.  

It was green and no matter how many times he sees her in green, he will always have a huge feeling of happiness.  He smiles.  He remembered when she was his EA, and he asked her why she only wears green now vanish most of the time.  

He smiled.  

She said "it's what we do at night.  God, not in that way.  Not that we have sex with each other. Then she went on to have one of her big babbles about how much time they spend together, and that they don't have sex.  

Then when they started dating, he would see the green underwear she wore. He knew it was a nod for him being the Green Arrow, but she can't know that he's the Green Arrow.  

She would have said something if she did.  Then he was brought back by Felicity being near him.  She smelled beautiful.   Now that she was close he could see how her engagement ring looks gorgeous with the dress.  

He could also tell she wasn't wearing a bra.  He could tell she was liking what she saw, because her eyes got darker as she took in her favorite tuxedo he was wearing for her.

Felicity was nervous as she made her way to Oliver.  He looked gorgeous in his tuxedo.  She smiled and he said "you look beautiful."  He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.  

"You look very handsome yourself." He smiled and said "shall we go in?"  She took his hand as they made their way in and it was a beautiful feeling.  

He told her "you did a really great job.

 This looks gorgeous."

She spotted Laurel who was wearing a blue dress that hugged her figure.  She had a very good looking man next to her.  

She smiled and said "hi.    My name is Felicity Queen."

He said "hi my name is Ted Grant."  They both smiled at each other.  Ted asked Felicity if she wanted to dance.  

Felicity said yes.

Laurel said "Ollie, do you want to dance?"  As they were dancing Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of Felicity.  "Oliver, she said your surname, that's good" Laurel said.

He smiled and said "yeah, I noticed."

"Do we know anything more about Slade, and what he's doing?"  
Oliver looked at Laurel and said "no.  Felicity's dad is not giving me anymore information.  

I think he wants to have more of a relationship with her, and that's why he's not giving me the information.  I'm already thinking about letting her go.  It's for the best.  

Her dad thinks it may be the best thing for her."  
"Ollie, if she does get her memories back, how will she feel that you just gave it all up to keep her safe?  

I know our friendship is not the way it used to be, but that's just my thoughts.  

I've known Felicity a few years now, and I now she would be heartbroken knowing that you listened to her father.  We can't trust him."

"I was the one who put her in danger the last time Slade was here.  

I made her the target, and if he doesn't I think this time will be so much different he has a his son, and he knows that I really truly love her."  
As the evening went on Felicity danced with baby Sara, who wasn't a baby anymore, and Sam.

Diggle was watching her with Lyla.  

Oliver was standing and a man came up to him and said "I have a message for you Mr. Queen."

Oliver took the piece of paper and read it. "So kid, a lot has changed, but the one thing that hasn't is my hatred for you.

 I will take Felicity because I made you a promise to take the one you love the most away from you.  I remember how soft her skin was, and how beautiful her body felt next to mine.  

When I had the sword up against her throat she was a brave little thing that day; more than you, more than Laurel.  It seems perfect that she does not remember me or you.  

I will see you around kid.  

It was signed S.W., this is just the beginning.  
Oliver felt sick.  He grabbed the man and said "did he give you this!"  
The man smiled and said "I'm not telling you.  

She will be mine again Oliver.  She doesn't remember you" the man said smiling as he walked away.

Oliver was confused about who this man is.  

He remembers that this is the man who Felicity was in a serious relationship with.  

Oliver couldn't help himself.  

He grabbed the guy's arm and punched him.  
Diggle took him outside to cool off.

 

Felicity watched Oliver being taken outside by Diggle.    
"What's going on?" Diggle said.

"It was Slade" Oliver said "he's making his move."  
Felicity came out and said "what's going on?  Why did you punch that guy?"

Before she could even say his name Oliver said "don't worry.  It was nothing.  He said some things about you that I didn't like."  
"So you punched him?"

"He was undressing you with his eyes" Oliver said.  

"Oliver, he used to be my boyfriend before I met you and after Cooper."  
Oliver said "it's the way you look at him."  
"What do you mean by the way I look at him?"

"It used to be the way you looked at me." Oliver said "I think we need to be realistic, your memory is never going to come back and you won't have feelings for me the way I have for you."

"Oliver" she said with tears in her eyes.

"The fact is, I'm still just a stranger to you."  
Felicity said "I'm not trying to hurt you" shaking her head. "I'm just so tired of disappointing you, Oliver.  I can't be the person you fell in love with because I'm not her."

Oliver said "I know" with tears in his eyes.  
Felicity said "I'm just so sorry."

Oliver said "I'll apologize to him."

Felicity said "no it's fine" she was crying now.

Oliver knew that he had to do this. "How do you look at the girl you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away" he said to her with tears in his eyes.  

Oliver started to walk away and Felicity said "Oliver, I hope one day I can love you the way that you love me."

Oliver said "you figured it out once.  

You'll do it again" Diggle said "man what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to protect her" He said "if she's not with me, maybe she'll be safe."

Felicity saw Oliver walking away and Diggle approach him. She saw them speaking as they walked away.

Her mom was there and helped her with what she needed.  

Oliver was nearly at the foundry or his mayor's office.  He needed to work out or hit the streets.  His marriage has just ended.  

He thought it was painful living with Felicity, and her not remembering him; but this is going to be the hardest thing he had to do--letting her go. He was sitting in her chair in the foundry crying as he looked through all the pictures of the team and of them together.  

He didn't even notice Speedy coming into the room.  

She came up to him and hugged him and said "shit brother, what happened?"

He said "it's over" and then started to cry on her stomach.  

He said "I'm trying to protect her and to do that I need to walk away from her as well."

"Ollie, you need to not give up on her.  She wouldn't give up on you; so you don't give up on her."

"If we were meant to be together, we would be.  

With Slade in the picture it's just too dangerous to try and wait for her.

 Maybe if he could see that we're not together, I can protect her." Oliver smiled and said "I was just remembering when I came back.  

She was in mom's office and she was just talking to herself.  It's the first time I smiled.  

There was just something about her that made me want to smile.  

She thought I was cute, and then said it was a shame that I was dead."  
Thea said "I remember this.  

You said it in your speech."

"Then I remembered the first time she said I love you.

 I just stared at her, and then I kissed her.  

I couldn't believe this beautiful woman loves me even though I was damaged and broken.  

The moment I entered her cubicle was the moment that my life changed.    
I can't believe that I won't be making anymore memories with her.  

It took me the first time I saw her to realize that she was something special, and I wanted he in my life.  

I was too blinded by other things then.

   
 


	30. Gotham

Oliver looked at Thea and said "she's always been my lighthouse when I was in total darkness.   

She was always my way out.    

She's always been the thing to ground me -- her and Diggle.  I just don't know what I'm going to do now without her.   

I know it's my decision" as he starts to cry again to his baby sister.   "I guess it's really over."  
She's never seen her brother like this.   

She knows that him and Felicity were meant to be together.     

Hopefully after sometime apart they will get back together, because her brother isn't her brother without Felicity.

 

\---------------(A Week Later)-----------------

Oliver is in Felicity's office packing up all her things.   

This part is the part that doesn't hurt the most.   

This part doesn't hurt as much as taking her clothes out of his wardrobe, her pictures, random things and her Doctor Who & Robin Hood poster did.   The part that really killed him is changing the voicemail message.  
He remembered when they did it and how many times they had to redo it because they couldn't stop laughing.  

They finally went with: "This is the Queens, and we cannot come to the phone right at the moment is because we are busy."

Then he remembers whispering in her ear saying "because we're having sex" and starts to kiss down her neck.

The funny thing is that if you listen quietly you can actually hear him say it.   They couldn't delete it because it was the best one; even with him whispering to her in the background.

Three hours later he was just finishing.   

He was putting her pack of red pens in the box along with her mug that says "Bitch with Wi-Fi" that he bought her on her birthday two years ago.

Looking around her empty office is like the light in the house is gone along with all the bright colors.   

Now it's just grays and greens.  
He walks to the spare bedroom where he knows old computer parts are kept, and puts them in some boxes.  

This was meant to be the baby's room, but they never got to have one.   They never got a chance to even go down the route of adopting.  

The only time he ever thought he wouldn't be with her is in death; not that they would be breaking up.

The first time was hard enough, but this time he doesn't know if he can go on and do the Green Arrow stuff, be the mayor without her as his partner, his best friend, wife, his always.

Now he's on his own with William and the dog.   

He knows the hardest thing is that everything is going to remind him of her.

Donna told him she's moving to Gotham.   

She wants to open a new branch there and Wayne wanted to talk to her about their companies working together.   It would be safe for her there.   Slade wouldn't go there, and Bruce will take care of her.

He understood all of their friends were his friends; her company was his company.  Their lives were entangled with each other, but it would be hard to stay away from each other if they both lived in the same city.  The further she is away from him, the safer she will be.

He heard a knock at the door, and it was Quinton.   For a moment he thought it was Felicity.

By the look on Quinton's face he didn't hide his disappointment very well.    
"I'm here to pick up some of Felicity's boxes."

Oliver looked behind him to see if Felicity was there too, but it was just him.  

"She's looking at apartments with Donna in Gotham."  
He knew that Donna was upset with him.   She said told him that he was just giving up on her.  He has never seen Donna as angry as much as when he told her they were splitting up.

"You know why I'm doing this.    She's safer without me in her life."  
He remembers Donna shaking her head and asked "did Noah have something to do with this?"

"When he said he's a part of it, he made me realize that she's safer without me in her life."

He knows where Felicity gets her angry voice.  

Donna is much more scarier because she's just so bubbly and happy all the time; so when she uses her angry voice it's just so scary.

\--------------------(3 Weeks Later)-------------------------

He was at the law firm that Laurel was working at now.   

He knocks on the door and hers Laurel say "coming."  By the look on her face she didn't know that he hasn't shaved in over three weeks.  

St. Quinton took the rest of Felicity's stuff.   

He looks like the homeless person that Thea and William say  he does.  

Laurel gets up and says "Ollie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine.   I'm here to sign the divorce papers" he chokes out.  
"Okay" Laurel says going to her cabinet to get the papers out.  

She hands him the papers and asks "are you sure about this Ollie?"  
"It's the only way" he says signing the piece of paper where their names are.  He could already see Felicity's signature there.   

He had a sad smile thinking that this is the day of their anniversary and now they are getting divorced.

All the news articles said Mr. Oliver Queen is now single.     
His marriage to Felicity Smoak lasted four years.     
It was with very sad circumstances the couple decided to divorce.  Many people question is it because Mr.   
Oliver Queen had another woman, or is it the accident Miss. Smoak had three months ago?

\-------------------(A Month Later)---------------------------------

Oliver was in his office.   

He went outside just to take a breather.  

The new Star Wars movie is coming out, and the children's hospital was doing a fundraiser so the kids could go to see it.  

It made him think of Felicity, and how she would have made him go see the midnight showing.   That's what they did with The Hobbit and Wonder Woman.

He goes outside and sees the same cat that Felicity fed everyday when she came to the office.   She wanted it, but he said he didn't like cats and was more into dogs.   Felicity was not happy until he surprised her when she got to adopt a panda in China.  

They were supposed to go there before the accident so she could see it and the company that Felicity was going to be investing in.  

He took the cat and stroked it and said "I can see your charm, you know."  The cat purred and snuggled into his chest.   

He said "I think I'm going to keep you."

Felicity just left her doctor appointment.  

She's okay, but she has been feeling sick. The doctor said it's the pills.   

For a moment she thought she was pregnant, because it would have added up.   

She wasn't and was surprised how disappointed she was that she wasn't pregnant.   

She shakes her head and thinks about Oliver.   

It's been a month since their divorce.   

She doesn't know why, but her mind goes back to if she was pregnant.   

It would make everything so complicated if she had been pregnant with Oliver's child.

The part of her who loved and was married to him was said, because this is what they had wanted.  She wasn't pregnant.  

Donna visits her, but it's hard because she lives on the other side of the country now.   

She's trying her best to live her life, and she doesn't get any more memories now of her and Oliver.   

The ones she does have, she can barely remember them sometimes.  
Sometimes she says something and turns and says "you like this program" thinking that she will see Oliver, but she doesn't.   

Then she realizes nobody is there.    This mostly happens when there is a baseball game on or a news about hockey wives that she realized Oliver was really into.  That's why she moved from Star City, because she needed a fresh start.

Curtis was going to head up the Star City branch and she was going to head p the Gotham branch.  She was getting back into IT work a bit and doing CEO work.  

The news didn't help.   She read articles about her everyday saying how much money did she get? I didn't get anything from the divorce.  Oliver got the company back.   She signed it over to him.   

She didn't want it.  She just goes to work there, but doesn't own it.  

It doesn't help that Oliver has been seen with a beautiful woman, McKenna, who according to the newspaper articles he's had a previous relationship.   She's not sure if anything is happening, because every time there's a picture of him with McKenna, William's face doesn't look happy.  

William, who is Oliver's son, was really sad when he found out they were getting a divorce.  

She told him that it doesn't change their relationship, and he could still see her if he wanted.

She did have memories of him as well, but now they stopped about two weeks ago.    
Like everything, she didn't get any more memories.

\------------------(A Year Later)--------------------------

Out of the blue she got a message from somebody she never thought she would hear from again.

He said "hello sweetie."

She said "hi Noah."

They spoke a bit, and he told her everything that happened.   

When she got home she called her mom right away.  

Donna picked up and with a cheery voice said "hi sweetie."

Donna could hear my crying hysterically and said "baby what's wrong?"

"You knew this whole time about Cooper, dad and everything."

"Sweetie, I'm confused."

"What about Cooper kidnapping me; why didn't you tell me?"

"Sweetie.  We were all worried that you wouldn't believe us, and you seemed so happy."

"Okay, I understand that."

"When were you going to tell me about dad and how he didn't leave me, didn't leave us that  you left him?  

This whole time you've been acting like we had a really good relationship, but I found out that we were not on good terms."

"I didn't want to tell you, because last time it took you so long to forgive me, and I didn't want to hurt you again."

"So you lied to me.   Is there anybody in my life that hasn't lied to me?"  
"Sweetie, what do you mean by that?"

"I can't believe you've been lying this while time.   

Do you realize that me thinking he didn't want me this whole time has done to me!"

"Baby I'm so sorry.   

I should have told you, but I couldn't."  
At the moment  I've just found out that you've lied this whole time to me about Noah.

\-----------------(The Next Day In Star City)--------------------------

 

Oliver was coming back to his apartment.   

He still has the house, but it just felt so lonely to him and William so they moved back.  Thea and Roy are living here too.

Catherine said to him "are you sure about not selling the house or renting it?"

He said "I'm sure" as they made their way up to the penthouse.  
Standing by his door was Felicity.

Felicity looked up and saw Oliver with this beautiful woman whom she's never seen before.  Her chest hurt seeing him with another woman.   Shaking her head she said "sorry I didn't know your number."

Catherine said "I will leave you.   

It was nice seeing you" she said to Felicity and then left.

That woman was more the woman Felicity could see Oliver with.   

She had brown hair and long legs like the models, her dress looked gorgeous on her.   

Felicity looked down and she was just in her sweats and one of Oliver's green hoodies.  

It seemed like the lady knew her, but she didn't know the lady so she didn't smile or wave.  

The way she squeezed Oliver's hand made her think that they knew each other intimately.  

She shook her head and said "did you know about Cooper and my dad?"  
She knew he probably knew about Cooper, she just wanted to see if he would tell her the truth.

He said "Yes.  I knew about Cooper.   

I thought he might have changed, but then I realized he didn't.   

I didn't want to tell you because you seemed so happy."  
 


End file.
